Guardians of Light
by xCommaderPrincessx
Summary: When Lexa, an infamous Jedi, meets the mysterious blonde they could never have predicted how much their lives would intertwine from that moment on. Clarke and Lexa from the 100 in the Star Wars Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke unbuckled her safety buckle with shaking hands, groaning at the ache that had developed throughout her whole body from the forceful landing. All electronics in the ship had died and the lights had dimmed to nothing, leaving her in virtual darkness.

Still trying to recover from the shock of the crash, she was unprepared when an explosion sounded close by on the ship, and she ducked her head in reflex when an eye burning brightness suddenly filled the ship through the now broken exit door.

A bulky figure stepped inside, barely able to stand straight in the small area, casting his gaze around before hooking his arms under her shoulders to haul her from the wreckage with the barest of grunts. There was little resistance on the blonde's part as her body instantly began to quiver at the blast of cold air that surrounded her, still somewhat dazed from the crash.

Clarke blinked rapidly against the eye watering brightness, the armoured figure pulling her upright to stand shakily on two feet. In an attempt to identify her captor, she made an effort to focus more clearly on his features but even through narrowed eyes could make out nothing through the darkened helmet that reflected the sharp sunlight.

'Get moving,' he growled, his low voice distorted by the headpiece to sound almost robotic. A second figure approached her left side, similar in appearance to the other and took a grip on her upper arm, the two proceeding to drag her roughly across the uneven uniform alerted Clarke to the fact that they were Republic soldiers but that did little to explain their interest in the crash landing or where they were taking her.

Having regained most of her senses, Clarke risked a quick glance over her shoulder to see where the ship had become partially embedded in a snow drift, and took a moment to consider how fortunate she had been to have avoided the icy peaks that were common on Hoth, it may have been a rather different outcome had her luck not held.

She was aware of the planets reputation for sub-zero temperatures and had acquired a thermal jacket before setting off, having traded a comparably lighter tunic which suited the buyer's interest. In all honesty, it was clear who had benefited the most from such a trade but they had not seemed bothered, possibly having no need for such heavy clothing at their destination.

Whatever the explanation for the easy buy, Clarke was just thankful that she'd had the good sense to wear it at take-off, the icy winds already beginning to send chills across her neck, though the jacket did its job and retained the majority of her body heat as promised.

Switching her attention back to the two large figures hauling her across the icy wasteland, she could tell, even after attempting resistance, that there was no breaking the grip on her arms. It seemed that she would just have to contend with wherever it was they were taking her. There was no doubting their allegiance with the Republic merely by the simple fact that she was still alive.

It was a few moments later that the trio descended down to a dip in the frozen landscape where a gathering of Republic soldiers were waiting. It appeared that they were all part of the same group, one women breaking away from the mass to meet the soldiers who pulled to a stop as she approached.

The feline features and pointed ears were easily identifiable traits of the Cathar species, this particular female having pulled her thick hair back away from her face, a few strands falling free to frame her sharp features.

'This is the one from the ship?' she inquired briskly, the only response being a light nod from the figure on Clarke's left, a mumbled confirmation barely heard through the thick helmet.

'Why are you here?' she asked the blonde woman, flicking her piercing gaze over the stranger as she spoke and Clarke could've sworn that her eyes were practically glowing, creating a rather intimidating effect. It would have been sensible at that point to be the perfect image of innocence, not allowing her usual attitude to break through and make the situation worse with a witty response. Unfortunately the blonde was known best for getting herself into the most impossible situations, though this time she decided to reign in her usual sarcasm.

'You saw my ship crash, hardly something that I planned. There are plenty of other places I would rather be right now,' Clarke finally responded, preferably with a temperature closer to zero. The Cathar swept forwards with an unrivalled grace, a knife pressed against the blonde's throat before she had even registered the movement.

'How would a cell suit you?' she growled, clearly not in the most patient mood as she pressed the metal firmly against the woman's throat, not enough to pierce the skin but still amount some pressure.

'Depends on how much you value your life,' Clarke retorted without pause, there was no way that she would be imprisoned without a decent fight. To her surprise the Cathar stepped back, sheathing the blade once more, and a hint of amusement danced across her face.

Clarke's gaze flicked over her shoulder to where a Twi'lek was approaching, having noticed the altercation and detached from the main group. The long pair of tentacles protruding from his skull were a deep yellow, the warm brown of his eyes contradicting his serious expression.

'Is there a problem with this one Kyla?' he inquired, looking the captive over briefly as he assessed the situation. He seemed impatient to deal with the unexpected situation that Clarke had now created, clearly he had far more important matters to be attending to.

'It's nothing I can't handle Rego, she's just a little reluctant to cooperate.'

He stood slightly taller than the Cathar who he had identified as Kyla, and from his expression he clearly had far less patience. Clarke's smart comments wouldn't do any good here.

'What do you know of Zaroth?' he asked bluntly, drawing a frown from the blonde as she searched her memories for any mention of the name.

'Who?' she answered in complete honesty, not knowing what or who he was talking about. She had been expecting questions regarding the crash landing, not this Zaroth person.

'I would recommend telling us what you know, and if you lie I can promise that we will not think twice about using a little force to ensure complete honesty,' he threatened in a low tone, and it was clear that this was no idle threat.

'I don't have the faintest idea what you or your feisty friend are talking about! I've just been dragged from the remains of a wrecked ship and have no patience to be dealing with this pointless interrogation!' Clarke snapped, growing tired of the way she was being treated. She had after all done nothing to these people and would be damned if she let them talk to her in such a way.

Kyla's name was called from the group close by and the Cathar turned to gesture for the soldier to wait, it seemed they had more important issues to be dealing with then some unexpected stranger. Clarke followed her gaze to the scattered group, immediately noticing the women stood in the distance, brown braids the only feature she truly saw before her captor stepped closer and blocked her view. Even in that split second, Clarke instinctively knew from the way she held herself that they were no ordinary soldier.

'She's clearly no threat, leave her,' Kyla commanded briskly, the two guards releasing their iron grip on Clarke's arms before the four of them retraced their steps back to the main group without even a backwards glance. She faintly heard Rego inquiring whether it was the right decision to release her as they drew away, and decided that it was best to scarper before he convinced the Cathar that she would make a more useful prisoner.

Clarke cast one last glance over at the mysterious women in the distance; she was listening intently to whatever the soldier in front of her was saying, nodding every now and again to indicate her understanding. She was intrigued to say the least, but with the threat of being taken prisoner still fresh on her mind, she turned tail and broke into a run in the opposite direction, back to where her ship had hurtled down from the sky.

 **A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

Lexa stepped down from the exit ramp of her ship onto the surface of Hoth, her boots instantly crunching into the thick layer of snow that coated the planet. A chill wrapped around her body but had little effect thanks to the thermal layers she had slipped into not an hour earlier in preparation.

With her trusted light saber concealed under her jacket, and more weapons besides stashed on the ship, she was more than prepared for anything that she might have to face on this planet. Lexa was not left waiting in the cold for long when she saw several figures approaching over the icy landscape, wrapped similarly in their own warm outfits.

The group were in formation and consisted of seven republic troopers and two other figures that were clearly not human. The troopers clustered around the non-humans in a defensive position, casting their weapons around to seek out any danger. A small smile lifted Lexa's lips when their leader's features came clearly into view, a familiar face amongst the strangers.

'Lexa, I'm glad you could make it,' the Cathar called out in greeting, the soldiers taking up position around them as she came closer to stand before the Jedi.

'Kyla, you know I could hardly refuse your request,' Lexa said warmly in response, reaching out a hand to grip her forearm in a friendlier gesture, the two of them having met many years ago, under very different circumstances.

Kyla had sent a message via mail that she was dealing with a notorious pirate named Zaroth, who the Jedi had dealt with in the past, and had requested that she visit to give her some inside knowledge into these past experiences.

'Once maybe, but with your standing you would have been well within your rights to refuse,' she replied, retracting her grip to turn and gesture for a nearby Twi'lek to approach.

'Commander, I have heard many good things about you,' he said formally, bowing as he spoke. He was slightly taller than his leader, and dressed in noticeably less layers for such a cold environment. Having a warmer body temperature certainly had its advantages on this planet.

'This is Rego, my second in command,' Kyla introduced, continuing once the Jedi had nodded in acknowledgement of the man. 'Now, how about we show you around?'

The three of them strode away from the ship, the soldiers falling into place around them as Kyla talked the Jedi through the current situation. It seemed that Zaroth had made it his new mission to terrorize the inhabitants on Hoth as he salvaged scraps from ships that had crashed throughout the years. The battle of Hoth, almost two years ago now, had left a scattering of fallen aircrafts over the surface which drew many pirates to the vicinity.

Lexa had run into the pirate named Zaroth once in the past and had relocated him from a distant planet, having thought he had retreated into the shadows after having been beaten with such disgrace.

The Jedi was shown a few sites where the pirates had been busy attacking anything that dared to move on the surface, fighting other gangs who attempted to take any salvage for themselves. Any visitors to the planet were quickly being driven away due to the violence that was unfolding. These visitors even including sporting enthusiasts who had arrived to enjoy the hover-skiing that was a major attraction on the planet. Not so much in the recent years due to the presence of pirates but a few still attempted the trip despite the danger.

'Any wishing to flee the carnage are being held at a civilian camp nearby where shuttles are transporting them back to the main fleet, from there they can make their own arrangements. It was once a military base but now it serves well as a temporary shelter for them,' Kyla explained, her words being cut short when one of the troopers called out from a few metres ahead and gestured to the sky with a gloved hand.

Every gaze was drawn upwards where a ship could be seen hurtling down towards Hoth, trailing black smoke as the pilot tried desperately to perform an emergency landing even with one of the engines clearly failing. The group watched as it descended even further and eventually disappeared from sight behind the distant snow drifts, a large plume of smoke billowing up from where it had smashed into the ground.

'Orders sir?' the trooper called out, Kyla hesitating only a moment before ordering two of them to investigate the crash site. The rest would be remaining here until they returned with news. They set out at a jog towards where they judged the faulty ship to have collided with the frozen surface of Hoth whilst the remaining soldiers clustered around our location, keeping their eyes sharp for any danger.

'Expecting trouble?' Lexa inquired, wondering why they were bothering to investigate the wreckage, doubting that anyone could have survived such a crash.

'Zaroth has been recruiting from all over the galaxy, if we could capture just one of these prospective pirates then we may be able to obtain some information about his operation,' she explained, turning to face Lexa as her soldiers disappeared over the nearby snow drift.

'Why not have an agent pose as one of these recruits? It could give you an inside view of the situation,' she suggested, thinking of no better way to get a clear idea of his plans.

'His recruiting scheme is highly secretive,' she replied with a shake of her head, 'there is virtually no knowledge of how he recruits these people but the second we find anything then we can act to prevent any more recruitment plans.'

They passed some more time discussing Lexa's encounter with Zaroth incase there was anything that could aid their efforts. It had been during a time when she had been climbing ranks in the Galactic Army, only being squadron leader with a handful of troops under her command to begin with. They had been part of a task force repelling an attack from the pirates on a distant planet, eventually overrunning their base of operations and forcing them to flee in disgrace.

'Enough talk of Zaroth, what adventures have you found yourself caught up in recently?' Kyla asked curiously, no doubt expecting tales of glory and excitement that would have once been inescapable.

'Very little actually, I've been keeping to myself for a change, seeing how things work out,' Lexa replied, remembering the times when there would've been no shortage of such stories. Danger was never far away with this life style and she doubted it would be long before she found herself in a situation brimming with it.

'Make the most of whilst it lasts,' Kyla advised with a smile, knowing that her friend always found herself caught up in the thick of it at some point. 'How is my brother doing?'

Her brother had only recently boarded the Jedi's ship a few weeks ago but had already made a decent first impression, proving himself to be a dedicated, hardworking member of the team.

'He's been doing a good job, clearly he takes after his big sister,' Lexa said, drawing a proud smile from the Cathar who had always been very protective of her sibling.

'I'm glad to know he's in good hands, don't be too easy on him though,' she said lightly, not that the Lexa would ever consider giving him any special treatment due to his family connections.

'I've let them off for a few days whilst I came to Hoth, they're all most likely in some cantina by now,' Lexa mused, smiling when the Cathar fell for her ploy and frowned disapprovingly. 'I'm not that lenient Kyla, I made sure to set them plenty of tasks to keep them occupied.'

One of the soldiers on watch called to the Cathar and she excused herself to go and deal with the returning troopers who had been investigating the crash site. Rego took her place a moment later, giving a more in depth introduction when Lexa inquired about his position.

He had left his home planet of Ryloth and had set out into the galaxy as a young Twi'lek, seeking out excitement and adventures. He had been recruited by the Republic and had been assigned most recently as Kyla's second in command, a post that he was honoured to hold and determined to carry out with the upmost loyalty. Lexa could only commend his dedication, not many would be so attached to a cause as Rego was.

He glanced over to see how his leader was faring, deciding to hurry things along and strode over the snow to where Kyla was had her back to them and was in the process of questioning the women being held by the two soldiers. She was partially obscured by the Cathar's form but even from this distance Lexa could see the blonde hair that fell loosely over her shoulders, framing a fierce expression as she responded to whatever Kyla had said.

Rego approached the small group and the Jedi's attention was pulled away when a republic soldier made his presence known, striking up a conversation about Lexa's previous achievements that he had heard so much about from Kyla. It was not a topic that she was keen to speak of but engaged politely with him, giving only the minimal response as she graciously accepted his compliments.

Feeling uncomfortable at the attention, she willed her friend to return and glanced away from the soldier to see the Cathar approaching with the two soldiers and Rego at her side. Lexa cast her gaze out further, focusing on the landscape behind them and caught the briefest glimpse of the captured women disappearing over a mound of snow.

Kyla informed her that the blonde had no knowledge of Zaroth and had been released, though Lexa would have thought she would join the small party now that her ship was wrecked but clearly she had other plans. Kyla continued where she had left off, telling her all about Zaroth's latest schemes and his most recent attacks.

The Jedi pushed thoughts of the women from her mind and focused on what the Cathar was saying, she had not come all this way to be distracted by a stranger. They continued on the tour and a few hours later Lexa was escorted back to her ship, leaving Kyla with some parting advice on how to deal with the pirates before they parted ways, she would have matters covered well enough without any further help.

Lexa wished them all well and trudged up the ramp of her ship as the soldiers journeyed back to their main base to make preparations. It had not been a wasted journey, Kyla now had far more knowledge of the pirate than she had previously and Lexa would contact her soon to see how things were faring, though she doubted the assignment would be a long one, Kyla had always been efficient at dealing with any troublesome criminal that drew the Republics attention.

The main door slid shut behind the Jedi with a hiss, sealing her into the peaceful retreat that was offered by the welcoming ship. The crew had been dispersed to gather supplies whilst she had visited the freezing planet, only the protocol droid remaining on board and he was no trouble unless you made the mistake of getting stuck with his endless wittering during long flights.

As welcome as the reunion with her old friend had been, Lexa could have done without the attention from the impressed soldiers who had heard of her earlier battles from Kyla. They had once trained together in the military, a long time ago now. She would rather go about her business without having to listen to the retelling of her own history. It held memories that she would rather not dwell on.

The ships interior was no warmer than the planet surface had been so she didn't bother removing her jacket, pulling her hands from the fur lined pockets as she ascended the metal stairs that lined the left wall of the ship. The protocol droid greeted her cheerfully from the doorway she had just entered, his tone never failing to sound anything other than joyously happy to see you. Passing the holoprojector on the top floor of the ship, Lexa moved along the walkway, that was situated over the engine room, to where the main controls were and sunk into the sturdy black chair in front of the unit with a sigh.

It was about time Lexa went to pick her crew up, they had probably done a tour of all the cantina's on Coruscant by now she thought with a shake of her head. It wouldn't have taken them long to locate the components that she had tasked them with finding for the ship. Skilfully flicking her fingers over the collection of buttons and switches, she drew up the galaxy map which shimmered a light fluorescent blue as she toggled between the star systems to locate the capital planet.

Lexa's wrist band flashed unexpectedly as her finger hovered over the hyper drive controls, the pulsing red light never having led to anything good. With only a slight hesitation she flipped open the monitor cover and keyed a few pads to see what the device had detected. An energy surge had been picked up on the planet's surface, conveniently taking place right before she was about to leave.

Rising from the chair, Lexa retraced her steps back through the walkway to where the holoprojector was placed centrally on the grated metal floor and with a few taps on the controls, a holographic image popped up, similar to that of the galaxy map, though this was far larger and gave a clear view of where the energy pulse had originated from.

The Jedi was surprised to see that the old military base, now being used as a civilian shelter, was the object of her focus. There was no indication of what had caused the energy surge and, as tempting as it was to ignore the incident and set out for Coruscant, she could not bring herself to leave until she had at least investigated the event.

She zoomed the holographic view back and mapped a path to the large structure from her ship, memorising the route and saving the path to her wrist band, aware of how difficult it could be to get your bearings on a planet where there were very few landmarks.

Switching off the projector, Lexa grabbed a bag from one of the vacant black chairs and threw some items inside before slinging the material over her shoulder, she had no idea what she was walking into and had learnt from experience that it never hurt to be prepared.

She descended the narrow flight of stairs down to bottom floor, once more ignoring the chirpy voice of the protocol droid as the door slid open and the ramp lowered with a crunch. The icy wind blew sharply against her body and as she emerged out onto the surface once more she knew that it would have to be quick trip, or otherwise risk being exposed to the extreme temperatures that fell at night on Hoth. That was certainly something that Lexa did not want to experience and set off at a jog, intent on reaching the base before darkness fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke clambered across the dismal landscape, struggling through the deep snow as it lapped over her boots with each step and dragged her pace down to a slow crawl. She found herself unusually tired after the recent ordeal, the crash having left her shaken and it was far colder on this planet than she ever could have imagined.

A faint column of smoke still rose into the crystal blue sky and it was a relief to know that she was not far from her destination, the wreckage of the ship soon coming into view as she slid down the snow bank in which it had become partially embedded.

It was not a large ship however, and Clarke was thankful that the door was located towards the rear or accessing the interior would have been a far harder task to accomplish. The Republic guards had saved her the trouble of breaking through the door thanks to their rude and unannounced entry not an hour earlier.

She stepped carefully over the mangled door and ducked inside the ship, finding no escape from the almost unbearable cold that the frozen planet offered. She rubbed her gloved hands together in an attempt to warm them up before crouching on the snow spattered floor to slide a storage box towards her.

The first few attempts to enter the correct code failed miserably due to the shaking of her hands and it was only on the third attempt that she finally succeeded. The lid snapped open to allow access to the goods that had been stored inside before departure and wth a triumphant grin, she pulled free a blaster pistol along with a tanned, leather belt holster that would fit snugly under her jacket.

It was a rather standard DH-17, not dealing anywhere near as much damage as the T-6 Thunderer, but as a short-range blaster it would be effective if she found herself in any trouble. Clarke clipped the holster onto her belt and tucked the weapon away, tugging down the heavy jacket to conceal it. She then continued to rifle through the box and pulled free a small hand-held monitor. She thumbed a switch on its side and the screen flickered to life, showing a grainy image of the surrounding landscape. Clarke rapped the machine against her palm a few times when the image started to fade out, a dull red light shining on the side of the device, it's purpose unknown.

The image may not have been in the best quality but it wasn't the latest model so that was to be expected. A pulsing region was clearly seen to the left of the ships position, some distance away but not impossible to reach. The machine flickered off once more and Clarke shoved it into her jacket pocket with a sigh. From what she could tell the device had been picking up some kind of energy reading. Whatever it had been, the location had been a fairly large structure and was her best bet of finding a decent place to stay for the night.

Clarke knew enough about this planet to want to get somewhere sheltered before night set in and the temperature plummeted even lower, she didn't fancy dying on this remote, unforgiving planet. Having some idea of where she was going and feeling far more confident with a weapon in reach, she backed out of the ship and into the isolated landscape, glancing around before choosing the direction that had been highlighted on the machine. She had gotten herself out of worse situations than this before, if only her luck would hold once more.

The ship crashing on Hoth had been very unfortunate. The last thing she'd wanted was the attention of Republic soldiers, or just anyone at this point. She would get what she came for and then get off this hell planet without looking back.

After trekking through the snow for just over an hour, Clarke heaved her tired body to the top of a snow bank for a higher perspective and found herself gazing down upon some kind of military base. It was too far for her to make out any clear details yet but it would certainly provide the shelter that she was looking for. Pulling free the machine from her pocket, there seemed to be no trace of the pulsing region that had appeared previously, but the coordinates had saved automatically and it had definitely come from inside this base.

Puzzled by the strange reading, Clarke flicked the machine off again and returned it to her pocket, observing the structure for a few moments longer before retreating back down the rise and heading for the base. It appeared that the whole structure had been carved into a large mountain, the entrance itself at least twenty paces wide.

Her footsteps stretched out far behind her in the ankle deep snow as she approached the base, her pace slowing when she saw a group of hunched figures going in the same direction. Clarke watched as they stumbled towards the base, a family from what she could tell, the father carrying a small child on his back as he led his partner through the snow. Clarke hurried to catch up with the Zabraks, recognising their distinctive horns, who were not even aware of her presence as they hurried onwards to safety.

Two armed figures emerged from the large entrance and approached the family as Clarke drew back a few metres, taking note of the non-military clothes that the men wore. She could only assume that they were civilian volunteers, charged with protecting this base and its inhabitants from any danger before they were flown off world.

All attention was firmly fixed on the small family as they were ushered inside the base, the guards assuring the parents that their child would be looked over by an onsite medic. It was almost laughable how easily Clarke entered behind them without any bother, wondering how the civilians would fare if any danger truly did fall upon the base. That was always the risk with untrained civs, they had a tendency to slip up on the finer details, not having been trained rigorously by the military.

Without even a sideways glance in her direction, Clarke strode in through the cavernous entrance, shuffling her feet and hunching slightly to appear less threatening to any who may have actually been alert to her presence. The last thing she needed was to be searched and have these fools discovering the concealed weapon. Ducking her head, she advanced unnoticed past the armed men and appeared to blend in perfectly with those mingling in the main area, easily disappearing into the crowd.

There was a surprising range of people milling about and Clarke listened in on a few passing conversations to learn that the pirate threat was pushing everyone to abandon planet. It was now down to the Republic to sort out the criminals and make this a relatively safe place once more. That explained the cold reception Clarke had received from the Cathar earlier, and why there was so much interest in this Zaroth person, who she now knew to be the main ring leader behind the pirate operation.

The majority of people remained in the large open area just inside the entrance where they could gather and wait for the next shuttle to arrive. It was certainly large enough to hold them and Clarke guesses that you could fit at least ten good sized star ships in here if you so desired. It had most likely housed such items at one point as a military base.

Clarke had other ideas and continued on down a corridor to the right which led into a complex of seemingly never ending corridors , taking random turns until she was deeper inside the base. This was a strict personal only area, but it seemed abandoned with her light footsteps the only sound to be heard. She eventually pushed back her hood and abandoned the deceptive posture, there was no one here to question her presence.

She paused for a few minutes to get her bearings, pulling the black device from her pocket again and thumbed the screen to life, noting how close she now was to where the burst of energy had originated from. She wondered what could have caused such an immense surge as she pocketed the machine, perhaps a weapon of sorts?

From what she had observed on the display there was a room situated at the end of this corridor which was where the energy had originated from. After a quick check to ensure that she was still alone, Clarke continued down the corridor and stopped outside the door in question. It had a small keypad on the wall next to it which would have prevented any other civilian from entering without the code. Fortunately, Clarke had recently picked up a few neat tricks when it came to getting into places she most certainly wasn't meant to be. She pulled the plastic covering away from the pad to reveal a set of wires, tilting her head in concentration as she spent the next few minutes rearranging them with practised ease and before long the door hissed in response and the metal plates slid back to allow her access.

Carefully placing the cover back as it had been, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention, Clarke entered the small room before any patrols wandered past. The door closed at her back and she found herself in a storage area, a collection of boxes and shelves lining the walls on either side of the room. There was a narrow beam of fluorescent light on the ceiling which illuminated the interior with a dim white glow. It was not a large space, only a few metres either way, but this was definitely the right place.

At first glance there didn't seem to be anything of interest inside but a double check assured her that the source of the energy pulse was in this room and Clarke intended to find it, that was if it hadn't already been moved. She crouched down to where the closest container lay at her feet, prying open the lid to reveal packaged food, nothing out of the ordinary in this temporary shelter. She checked another three containers and found nothing suspicious in the slightest, this must be the reserve supplies to be used in emergency. Clarke stood back and swept her gaze across the room, she could be here for hours checking all of these containers and that was time that couldn't be spared.

If there was anything of importance in here, then it surely wouldn't be stuffed inside these cargo containers for anyone to access. Ignoring the boxes for the moment, Clarke looked around for any clues, thinking where she might hide an invaluable object. The answer finally became apparent when her gaze fell to the metal floor, and she dropped to her knees to inspect the interlocking panels.

Pushing the containers aside she tested each panel unsuccessfully until she got to the far end of the room where, hidden away from prying eyes under a container, she found exactly what she was looking for. This panel was not as secure as the others and with some fiddling she found the slightest indent on the side which allowed her to pull it upright. She heaved at the panel with some effort, it certainly held enough weight, and gently set it down at her side.

Filled with anticipation at what might be discovered, she reached down into the hidden rectangular compartment, about half a metre deep, and heaved up a smaller storage container, the lack of handles providing no problem due to it's unexpectedly light weight. Clarke set the box down to her left and sat back on her heels.

She observed the locked box for a moment and wondered what could be worth going to so much effort to hide away in here. Clarke was burning with curiosity about what the box contained but the keypad served as one last challenge that she would have to overcome.

There were only four keys with symbols on each, though the length of the password could be anything from three digits to fifty. Without time to waste on every single combination Clarke grasped her blaster and jumped to her feet, aiming the weapon carefully at the pad as she stepped away.

Averting her gaze she pulled the trigger, a flash of energy bursting from the gun and smashing straight into the keypad, frying whatever circuits had been in a distinct click the container lid unlatched. Clarke had been basing this idea on the sense that this object would take more than a small blast from the gun to damage it, she only hoped she hadn't just destroyed the contents after all this trouble. For a moment, she could only stare at the container, caught up in the numerous possibilities of what she was about to find.

Approaching the container with an exhale of air, Clarke crouched down in front of it and after only the slightest hesitation lifted off the lid, her eyes scanning hungrily for whatever was to be revealed. Lowering the lid down onto the panelled floor, her breath caught in astonishment at what she found.

A pyramidal object was placed in the centre of the container, a perfect mould of the base holding it in position. The metal framework was etched with strange symbols that Clarke had never seen before and ancient inscriptions ran along the bottom of the device. The most breath-taking feature by far had to be the soft, red glow emanating from the centre, drawing her gaze from the inscriptions into the pulsing depths of light. It was almost hypnotic how alluring the device was and, without stopping to question the action, Clarke reached out to pull it free from the container.

It was even more magnificent up close, each design carefully crafted by a skilled hand. Clarke twisted the object in her grip, noting that the red light seemed to be somewhat sharper than before. Without warning it flared to an almost blinding level and she was forced to quickly jerk her head away from where the device had been held mere centimetres from her face.

Clarke blinked forcefully a few times as the light receded back to its original glow, her vision impaired for a moment until the surroundings finally came into clear view once more. Her grip was tight on the object, not wanting to risk dropping it to the floor. That must have been the source of the energy burst, thought what it meant though she could not guess.

Still having no idea what this mystery device was, Clarke slipped it carefully into her jacket pocket, the bulk of the object easily disguised by the thick fur layers that the material provided. She returned the storage container into the hiding space, dropping the metal panel back into place to avoid suspicion.

Clarke knew that she couldn't hide away in here forever and needed to find a way off the planet and that meant returning to mass of civilians at the main entrance of the base. Patting the jacket down self-consciously one final time, she assured herself that the blaster was hidden from any prying eyes and slipped out into the corridor.

She pushed the door shut gently behind her, though her actions didn't go unnoticed when a patrol of the guards stumbled across her location as she emerged from the storage room.

'Hey!' one of them called down the corridor, 'do you have clearance to be back here?'

Clarke sighed internally at the inconvenience, she couldn't afford suspicion due to what was hiding under her jacket.

'I seem to have gotten lost, main entrance is this way, right?' she said innocently, pointing down the corridor ahead and turned away from them with the intention of returning to the main civilian area.

'Not so fast, stop right there!' the second man instructed, the two of them pulling out blasters as they advanced down the corridor towards her. Clarke reluctantly turned back to face them, raising her hands in defeat as they regarded her suspiciously.

There was still a chance that she could get out of this mess, she just had to appear innocent and have them take her back to the waiting area for civilians. The man closest, with dark black hair and a hint of stubble, glanced at the door that Clarke had just emerged from, a frown forming on his face when he saw the keypad.

'How did you get in there without a code?'

Following a lengthy silence in which Clarke thought it best not to respond, the two men exchanged a look before deciding that there was more to this stranger than met the eye and fixed their stern expressions back on the blonde.

'You're coming with us, Sal can decide what to- '

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Clarke sent a forceful kick up between his legs, a whoosh of air escaping his lips as he doubled over in agony. She then attended to the more immediate threat and with a skilled manoeuvre, twisted the weapon from the lighter haired man whilst he paused in shock at the sudden movement, not even reacting in time to prevent the butt of the gun from slamming against his skull.

This was the problem with civilian guards, she thought for the hundredth time that hour, they had little to no combat training and it was almost too easy to take them down. With one man already taken care of, the other was whispering desperately into an ear com whilst Clarke was preoccupied, but that soon came to an end once she slammed him back against the wall, the senses knocked out of him as he slid down to the ground.

Before she could even take a breath, flashing red lights came to life on the walls, accompanied by a screeching siren that alerted the base to imminent danger. _All of this just for me?_ Clarke thought with a wry smile. It was almost a compliment If not so irritating in the disruption of her plans.

She sighed, smoothing down her jacket before kicking the guards guns across the floor to the opposite end of the corridor. The last thing she needed was one of them shooting her in the back as she walked away. Hardly the heroic end she had always envisioned. It didn't look like this base was all that safe for her anymore and Clarke hurriedly set into a jog back towards the front of the base, hoping to find a solution along the way.

She had no such luck when a group of five soldiers came striding purposefully down the far end of the corridor, investigating the source of the wailing alarms, breaking into a sprint when they caught sight of her. Cursing silently, Clarke turned left into the aligning corridor and realised that she would have to lay low somewhere for a while before slipping back into the civilian mass.

Glancing around desperately, she found herself at another storage room, this one thankfully unlocked and hurried inside, quickly sliding the simple lock into place with a click. The thudding of boots could be heard faintly from outside but to her relief they passed by in a matter of seconds, the raised voices disappearing into the distance as the alarms continued to sound from the corridor.

Even in the storage cupboard, the flashing red lights persisted as Clarke glanced around the small room. It looked like this was where she would be staying for the moment, at least until the heat had died down. She was more than aware of the pulsing object in her jacket and wanted to find a way off of this planet as soon as possible before anyone noticed it's disappearance. She lowered herself down onto the closest storage container, drawing her legs up to sit cross legged as she readied herself for the long wait.

Lexa was trudging across the snow-covered planet for at least an hour before she arrived at the base. There had been no further energy bursts registering on her wrist band but rather a distress signal had been broadcast on and off since she had set out from the ship. The last reading had shown that whoever was sending out the signal was going in the same direction, straight for the military base. They would most likely arrive there just before her, at least this way Lexa could investigate both alerts at the same time.

The base was nestled within the snow drifts and, using the micro binoculars from the bag, Lexa made note of the guards stood on duty at the entrance who were stopping each person that entered to ensure that they weren't a threat. It crossed off the option of simply walking into the base and so she would have to be sneakier about gaining access. There was no time to explain her presence on Hoth and it would be a lengthy process to get the story double checked with the Republic forces, time that could not be wasted.

Keeping her distance, Lexa circled around the base and ascended one of the snow drifts that led directly on top of the entrance. As soon as the guard's attention was diverted elsewhere she could drop down without being spotted. She settled onto the snow drift, keeping as low as possible when the wrist band began to flash again and, checking the monitor, Lexa was astonished to see a huge energy burst emanating from the base below. The power reading was staggering and it was hard to think of anything that held such power. It died down once more and Lexa was even more determined to get into the base and find this powerful object.

Her timing had been perfect and after only a few minutes of waiting did she see two figures approaching the base far below, huddled under jackets to keep the icy winds at bay. The guards moved out to meet them, raising a hand to stop their advance so they could perform a quick search.

With the guards distracted it was the perfect time to act and without hesitation, Lexa slid down the snow bank to the concrete overhang, glancing down one final time to ensure her movements went unnoticed before leaping confidently off the ledge. She landed in a crouch with the barest of sounds, using the force to reduce the impact of what had to have been at least a metre drop to prevent even a single injury.

Lexa stood upright and, with her lightsabre hidden beneath the fur-lined jacket, she bowed her head and entered the base, not wanting to be noticed as anything other than one of the civilians. The guards were hardly on high alert which made it all the more easier to pass them and Lexa soon found herself in a wide open space in which the civilians huddled together with fearful expressions.

Keeping to the far right wall of the spacious area, Lexa moved on into the labyrinth of corridors that spread throughout the rest of the base, paying no mind to the few glances that passed over her as she moved out of sight. With no one around to see, she keyed the monitor on her wrist into life and was disappointed to see no readings from either the distress signal or the mysterious energy burst. It left her at something of a dead end and she knew that it was near impossible to return to her ship in time before night fall.

Whilst pondering her next move, Lexa was startled when alarms began to blare throughout the corridors, flashing red lights accompanying the screech. Had her entry not been as stealthy as she had assumed? Had someone alerted the guards? Lexa didn't see how but she couldn't think of any other explanation.

She had to find the source of the energy pulse, and fast, if she didn't want to be caught by the guards that were surely about to come streaming down the corridors. Checking the last coordinates of the energy source, Lexa set off through the twists and turns of the corridors.

Turning down into the last corridor she stopped short to see the bodies of two guards sprawled on the ground before her, it would appear that she wasn't the only one in pursuit of this energy source. Lexa moved closer to inspect the bodies. They were both unconscious, not dead as she had first assumed, so whoever the second party was they did not intend to cause fatal harm. Whatever the case, she would now have to factor in this other mysterious individual and stay alert if she didn't want to be caught unaware.

Lexa had no longer to dwell on it when the thudding of boots sounded and a small group of guards rounded the corner, their eyes first flashing to the Jedi and then the unconscious men at her feet. Perfect, Lexa groaned inwardly, so much for going unnoticed. They shouted for her to raise her hands, brandishing their blasters in an attempt to intimidate her but it was far from successful.

As they got closer, Lexa lifted an arm and sent a force wave at their group, sending them staggering back and colliding with the far wall of the aligning corridor. The second the weapons were no longer aimed in her direction, Lexa was sprinting down the corridor and looking for any place in which she could take shelter. She wanted to stay as inconspicuous as possible, not wanting the hassle that came with the Republic being aware of her presence.

With guards scouring every corridor in turn, Lexa stopped at the closest door and tried the handle only to find it locked. Her head snapped up as voices grew louder and she knew that this was her best chance. Taking a steadying breath, her eyes flickered shut and she reached out with the force to the door mechanisms, ignoring all other distractions as she willed the lock to do her bidding. After a few seconds of concentration, Lexa heard the lock pull back in compliance and wasted no time in throwing herself inside, twisting immediately to slam the door shut at her back and slide the lock back into place.

Lexa released a breath of relief that she had found this place to shelter in, not wanting to stir up any trouble with the inhabitants of the base. Her breath caught not a second later when she detected that she was not the only one seeking sanctuary in this room. In her haste to evade the guards she had ignored what her senses were telling her. The Jedi turned slowly away from the door and found herself staring into the icy blue depths of none other than the blonde woman who had been retrieved from the crashed ship earlier that day.

She was sitting cross legged on one of the storage containers and, despite her almost comfortable appearance, there was no doubting the hostility from the blaster aimed at Lexa's chest. The Jedi made no move to grab her lightsaber, there was no reason for either of them to get injured in this small space. She merely kept her gaze trained on the blonde and waited for her to make the first move.

'Are you planning on shooting me any time soon?' Lexa asked, almost in good humour when the staring match continued even after a long moment of silence had passed. The blonde woman tilted her head to the side, as if in curiosity, yet did not lower the weapon.

'I'm still considering it, are you planning on attacking me Jedi?' she retorted, returning with a question of her own to which Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

'Only if you give me reason to, so how about you lower the weapon?'

The blonde kept her eyes fixed on the woman for a moment longer before a smirk lifted the corner of her mouth, not in keeping with the faint tension that filled the room.

'How about you ask me nicely? I've heard that saying _please_ can do wonders **.'**

Lexa masked her surprise at the unexpected twist from hostile to almost teasing in an instant and wondered who exactly this woman was. Her attention was drawn away from the blaster when a grainy voice broke through the faint screeching of sirens to announce that hostiles were inside the base, and that all safety precautions were to be taken immediately. He still somehow managed to sound bored as he relayed the message and Lexa could've written a novel on the lack of management this base showed.

Not classing the blonde as an immediate threat, Lexa turned away from her and studied the door that led back out into the corridor. It was not wise to leave by that route as the sound of thudding boots could still be heard from time to time echoing past. It was always possible that there was a second door at the opposite end of the room she thought, navigating around the collection of storage boxes to investigate.

'I wouldn't bother with that,' the blonde called out, the gun now hanging loosely in her grip as she watched Lexa check the section of wall. 'I already searched for another exit but it looks like we've only got the one option.'

Lexa desisted from her inspection of the far wall and returned to stand by the door, her mind racing to grasp any plan that might come to light. There was still another hostile in the base who had taken out the two guards and had certainly not been forgotten. As an afterthought, she glanced up at the blonde woman silently, so caught up in her plans to escape the base that she hadn't even considered her story.

'What exactly are you doing hiding in here anyway?' Lexa asked suspiciously, the stranger's expression not shifting in the slightest at the probing question.

'There was an energy surge from somewhere in this base, thought I might as well check it out,' she replied, no hint of deception in her tone. She reached into her jacket pocket as she spoke and pulled free a device that she proceeded to switch on. Apparently, this was what she had detected it with.

Lexa flicked up her own wrist band monitor as the blonde inquired as to what a Jedi was doing here.

'Same as you it would seem, there was also a distress...' Lexa tailed off, looking closely at the monitor. A blinking light showed the location of the now active distress beacon and was surprised to find it at her current coordinates, glancing up at the blonde who was waiting for her to finish. With a quick glance at the device in the woman's hand, Lexa could see the dim red glow emanating from its side.

'It would appear yours is the distress beacon that I've been tracking.'

The blonde twisted the device when the Jedi gestured to the glowing light.

'Ah, I did wonder what that was for.'

At least one of the tasks Lexa had set out to accomplish had been achieved, it was yet to be seen what would become of the energy source.

'Did you find what was causing the energy burst?' the Jedi inquired, calculating that the blonde must have arrived shortly before she had. The woman immediately shook her head despondently.

'I hardly got a good look around this place before alarms started blaring. I locked myself in here so the guards wouldn't find me out of bounds.'

It was frustrating that there was no sign of this mysterious source and with a last check of her wrist band Lexa saw no further readings had been registered. Snapping the monitor back down with a sigh, she decided that the best thing to do would be to wait out the night in here before returning to her ship the next day.

She could have just walked out and explained her reasoning for being here, but she didn't intend to reveal any information about the energy burst. Not until she knew exactly what had caused it. There would also be the stream of questions relating to a Jedi's purpose on Hoth which would only result in further contact with the Republic to validate the story. In short, it was a lot of bother for someone who wanted to merely slip away unnoticed when this was all over.

Clarke watched the stranger closely, trying to remain calm as she saw that the Jedi had somehow believed the lie. With the device feeling very noticeable under her jacket, the last thing she wanted to do was act suspiciously. They had both been searching for the same item, and despite the power this individual held there was no way Clarke was giving it over to anyone.

Lexa had her back to the stranger, eyes partially closed as she pretended to inspect the door, when in fact she was reaching out with the force to take stock of the current situation. Her attention moved away from the occasional group of soldiers that were trudging down each corridor in turn, and instead to the other woman.

There was something out of place, a disturbance in the force that she had never experienced in such a way. The blonde was holding something back, despite her innocent replies there was something not quite right and it was frustrating the Jedi that she could not quite place the sensation.

Before Lexa could say anything more to the blonde, the grainy voice returned through the speakers and this time his voice sounded far more urgent.

 ** _All personal to base entrance,_**

 ** _Multiple enemy forces on route,_**

 ** _I repeat,_**

 ** _All personal to base entrance._**

A sharp click signalled the end of the message and the two women took a moment to process his words. Clearly they were not the highest priority threat at this time. It was the perfect opportunity for them to slip back into the crowd of civilians, but now Lexa was concerned by how secure this base would be under an enemy attack. She could only assume that whoever these enemy forces were, they had also picked up on the energy reading and were not about to leave it behind. It was one thing to avoid the guards and slip back to the ship undetected, but she would not leave these civilians to suffer if there was insufficient protection.

Lexa looked over at the blonde who was watching her with wide eyes. The danger had escalated very suddenly, and there was no time to be hiding in storage rooms.

'What's your name?' the Jedi inquired, reaching under her jacket to retrieve the hidden light saber.

'Clarke.'

'Well Clarke, are you ready for some action?'

From what Lexa had already seen, the blonde was fairly handy with a weapon and her ship had not been any civilian shuttle . Whoever she was, Lexa was certain that she could handle some fighting if necessary. The mystery surrounding her could wait until the imminent danger had passed.

Clarke nodded confidently and hopped lithely down from the storage container without another word, gripping her weapon tight in anticipation.

'Lead the way.'

For the briefest of seconds Lexa admired the courage with which this stranger had agreed without even hesitating. There was a fierce determination in her eyes that captured Lexa's attention for longer than she had anticipated. She switched her gaze back to the door, the only thing that separated them from what was soon to become a war zone. Things were about to get messy, and fast.

 **Thank you so much for all your comments, good to know you like the story :)**

 **More action coming in the next scene, these first two chapters were more introductory than anything, so leave a comment to let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke and Lexa left the storage room far behind them, the Jedi taking the lead through the maze of corridors. The pulsing red warning lights illuminated their path with a soft glow, the wailing alarms continuing to echo throughout the base.

It seemed rather unreal to Clarke to find herself in this situation. To infiltrate the base and find the mysterious pyramidal device had been one thing, but crossing paths with a Jedi only to find themselves under attack from unknown hostiles was certainly an unexpected turn of events that neither of them would ever have predicted.

Clarke had never met a Jedi at close proximity, only ever catching brief glimpses of them going about their own personal missions over the years. On instinct she had raised the gun at the unexpected entrance of the stranger, not that a bullet would do any harm after she had just unlocked the door with her mind. Clarke had been surprised to recognise the Jedi from her interrogation earlier, having glanced over the impatient Cathar's shoulder to see the dark haired figure in the distance.

A spark of recognition had also been visible in Lexa's eyes, it seemed that Clarke had not gone unnoticed either.

She pulled her thoughts back to the present as a stream of civilians hurried past them to escape the imminent danger, the crackling voice over head returning to give instructions.

 ** _Civilians are advised to move away from the entrance,_**

 ** _As a matter of urgency, all civilians should retreat further into the base._**

The message remained in a constant loop and, as the pair emerged into the open civilian holding area, Clarke was beginning to tire of the droning monotone speech.

They were noticeably slowing down now that they were fighting against the tide of civilians who were desperately making their way deeper into the base as instructed. They both had to step back against a the wall for a moment as the main mass filed down into the corridor that they had just emerged from.

The Jedi set out at a jog once it was clear and the blonde followed suit, slipping around the few lagging civilians who were hurrying to catch up with the others.

The unlikely pair emerged out of the chaotic base and into a whole other nightmare. It was a blessed relief to be distanced from the endless screeching of alarms and static warnings, though it was now replaced with the distinctive sound of blaster fire and occasional explosions that shook the ground even from a distance.

At the concrete walls that truly marked the entrance to the base, a small group of soldiers had been left as a last line of defence against any enemies who happened to slip through the main defenders.

'Stay here and protect the entrance, ensure that these men do not leave their posts under any circumstance,' the Jedi instructed, not slowing her pace as she relayed the command over her shoulder.

Clarke complied and took up position against the towering concrete structure as the Jedi continued on to where the main fighting was taking place on the wide, open plain of Hoths icy surface.

The blonde was still very much aware of the item hidden beneath her fur jacket and planned to get it to safety at the soonest opportunity. This was an unfortunate delay in the plan.

This was the first time she had been present at such a level of fighting, more used to small infiltration missions of getting in and it without any problems. She was faintly relieved to be stationed here rather than fighting in the thick of it, the Jedi was far more skilled to deal with the enemy at close quarters than she was.

There were ten soldiers remaining at the entrance, most gathered behind the barriers that had been erected to provide cover against any incoming fire. Clarke inclined her head to the man who had mirrored her defensive stance on the opposite concrete wall, he returned the gesture before they both focused back on the distant battle that continued to rage.

Lexa left the blonde woman to defend the base entrance, it was possibly the safest place to be, though it wouldn't be long before the fighting advanced closer. She observed the battlefield as her pace remained at a steady jog, allowing time to take in every detail before engaging with the enemy.

The enemy in question appeared to be the pirates under command of Zaroth. It was clear by their lack of organisation and the brutality of their attacks that they were not highly trained in combat and the guards seemed to be holding them back for the time being.

One them was in possession of a rocket launcher, waiting until the tide of enemy forces was within range before firing and taking out the closest targets, some of which were thrown back many metres by the force of the explosion.

A number of the soldiers were already strewn motionless on the ground, the rest continuing to fight with fierce determination. Their spirits remained high as the oncoming pirates were unable to gain any ground, losing more fighters than the opposition who were surprisingly well equipped to deal with such an assault.

The nearest guards soon noticed the Jedi's presence as they caught a glimpse of the flashing light saber from the corner of their eye. Lexa batted away a few stray shots with ease and prepared to throw herself into the front lines when her attention was caught by a ship appearing in the distant sky, approaching with rapid speed towards the battle ground. It was with dismay that she recognised the iconic symbol of the Empire decorating the ship and instantly sensed the change as fear crept into the hearts of the civilian fighters.

It was one thing to fight pirates, yet another to take on the highly organised soldiers of the Empire who had received more training than all of the civs combined. Lexa could see the doubt that threatened to overwhelm them, this was not a fight that they had signed up for.

'Do not falter now, hold your ground and defend the base!' Lexa called out, striding forwards until she was positioned at the very front line of scattered defenders. They seemed to draw confidence from her words and where some had been ready to turn tail and flee, they were now settling back into defensive positions with renewed courage.

This fight would not last much longer if the Republic forces on the planets surface didn't arrive to provide back up soon, Lexa could only hope they were already en route. The presence of a Jedi was always going to boost the spirits of faltering fighters, but the effect wouldn't last forever if the Empire began to tear through the front ranks.

Her mind emptied of all distracting thoughts as she blocked numerous shots from the pirates who had also become aware of her presence, focusing their aim on the more imposing threat. The Jedi took down a handful of their fighters using deflected blaster shots, the ear splitting boom of a close explosion not disrupting her concentration for a second.

What had first started as two separate lines of fighters was now merging into one large, chaotic sprawl. Shots hissed through the air from all directions, and it was now difficult to identify where the defensive unit met with the enemy force.

A quick glance along the gleaming ice showed that the Imperial ship had touched down and its large ramp was lowering to join its forces to the battle. The pirates were unfazed by the appearance of the ship and it could only be assumed that they had temporarily joined forces with the Empire. The pirates were not known to do the bidding of any larger faction, but even they could be swayed by promises of credits and wealth. Whatever this mysterious energy source was, it certainly had a lot of attention directed its way.

Lexa gestured for the guards to pull back, retracing their steps a few metres to renew the line of defence once more. It was with collective relief that they saw a Republic ship approaching from the West, though it was estimated to be at least another few minutes before it reached them. More Republic soldiers were incoming from the base on Hoth and would approach from the enemies rear to take the pressure away from the smaller fighting group. The help couldn't have been more needed.

A guard on the Jedi's left was taken down by a blaster shot to the chest and Lexa used the Force to send the closest three pirates flying back into those behind them, leaping forwards with her lightsaber to finish them off during the confusion. She then retreated back to the defensive line, casting her gaze out behind the attacking pirates to where the Imperial troops were now marching out of the ship in their identical armour, synchronised with every step they took.

Her expression darkened instantly when she saw a robed figure descend the ramp behind his troops, almost seeming to glide over the ground as he ordered his men to charge. They obliged without question, setting into a fast jog to join the chaos. Time around the Jedi seemed to slow as the robed figure strode ever closer, his features hidden beneath a low hanging hood.

The Sith drew his light saber and thumbed it into life, striding easily over the uneven terrain. Lexa knew instantly that she could not let him engage with the guards, who would only be slaughtered in his path.

She would have to face him.

Ignoring the shouts of the man at her side, Lexa moved forwards through the pirates and cut down any who stood in her way. Deflecting blaster shots without conscious thought, her eyes did not leave the Sith as the distance between them began to shorten considerably.

'I was not expecting your presence Jedi,' the figure called out as he approached. The soldiers around them almost seemed to forget their presence and surged around them, instinctively aware that this was not their fight.

Lexa said nothing in response, all focus directed on any slight move the Sith might make that would indicate an attack. Now in such close proximity the Jedi could sense the unmistakable darkness seeping from the man like a disease.

'I must say, you've made this mission far more...interesting.'

His words were laced with undisguised malice and Lexa was growing tired of his taunts, it was time to fight. With a burst of energy she leapt forwards and covered the distance between them in a single bound, landing gracefully as the Sith brought his own saber up to block, the hot air sizzling between them as their eyes locked.

'Like that is it?' he growled, his voice slightly strained as he held back the strike that would surely have ended his life had it reached its target. 'Then so be it.'

It was only for an instant that Lexa caught a clear view of the figure under the hood, eyes glowing as red as the sabre in his hand. He seemed to be human, years of dark training giving him the gaze of a killer who had witnessed more than his share of death. His prominent cheekbones only highlighted the sharp angles of his face and one could not ignore the immense power that radiated from him.

He pushed back with a staggering amount of strength, following through with a coordinated flurry of attacks that the Jedi was hard pressed to block. Her teeth ground in frustration as she was kept on the defensive, the Sith not letting up for a moment as he attempted to break his enemies defence with sheer brutality.

Sensing the next swinging motion of his sabre, Lexa arched her back and allowed the blade to hiss through the air inches from her face before she lunged forwards to position herself at the Sith's unprotected back. He only just managed to turn in time to parry a deadly strike and anger lit his features as his enemy gained the advantage.

'Enough of this!' he roared, throwing out a gloved hand and sending a blast of electricity seering through Lexa's body, sending her flying back through the air. She writhed at the intense pain radiating through her limbs but tilted her body to land in a crouch, head rising slowly to meet the furious Sith's gaze.

'This is the end for you Jedi,' he spat, twirling his saber threateningly as he advanced. The fool should not be wasting time on words in a battle, Lexa thought with a sneer, and it would now be his downfall. The triumphant smirk on his lips died when the Jedi's eyes closed in concentration and with an outstretched arm channelled the force to incapacitate him, lifting him steadily into the air until he dangled helplessly before her.

Lexa rose slowly to her feet, the effort of keeping such a powerful foe captured like this already sapping her strength. With sheer will, she moved steadily forwards until the Sith was less than a metre away, his face contorting as he desperately willed his hand to obey and strike the enemy down.

Time seemed to slow as Lexa felt her hold weakening, the Sith eager to claim victory as he also sensed his control returning, but it was already to late for him. The Jedi struck forward with her saber in one swift blow, straight through his chest. His eyes widened in disbelief for an instant before they rolled back in his skull and the hold on him released. He dropped to the ground, the saber falling from his lifeless hand.

Lexa drew in a sharp breath as she felt the repercussions of such an intense victory, almost dropping to the ground at the exertion. Her focus was shattered when armoured figures rushed around her in a tide, directed towards the battle at her back. These were Republic soldiers, the symbol clearly etched on each helmet as they let loose into the mass of enemy forces.

Swivelling to take in the scene behind her, it was clear who the victory lay with. The majority of pirates had already been destroyed, the Imperial soldiers now having to fight on two fronts as the newly deployed Republic soldiers swept in from behind.

With the Sith dead and their forces outnumbered, the Imperial ship was quick to get back into the air and retreat before it could be captured.

Lexa strode through the gathering of fighters, taking out enemy soldiers in her way even as their numbers slowly plummeted. Everything was now under control and, no longer needed, she returned to the base entrance where she had left Clarke.

The woman was kneeling next to one of the guards, checking his pulse before standing upright at the Jedi's approach. There were a number of bodies littering the ground, mostly pirates but also close to half of the guards. Clarke herself seemed to be uninjured, holding a rifle lightly in her grip, having retrieved it from one of the dead once her own weapon had ran out of ammo.

'None of the pirates were able to breach the base entrance and all of the civilians are safe,' Clarke reported, casting her gaze over the Jedi's shoulder to where the Republic guards were taking down the last of the hostiles. 'What now?'

Lexa pondered the question as she returned the light saber to her belt. It was a good question. There was little left for a Jedi to do here and she hardly wanted to hang around and face the questions posed by the officers. The base was secure and now it was time to leave.

'My ship is waiting nearby, everything here seems to be under control,' Lexa said in reply, meeting the woman's hesitant gaze. 'You are more than welcome to join me if you want to be dropped off anywhere.'

For a moment she thought the woman would refuse, but after a moments consideration she agreed to the offer.

'My name's Lexa, you did well today,' the Jedi said, not imagining that most people would be willing to take a stand and protect the base as this woman had. Her story was still a mystery but she had proven herself to hold great courage today, whoever she was.

'You weren't bad yourself, taking down a Sith isn't exactly easy.'

She wasn't wrong there, though this particular Sith clearly hadn't listened closely to his Masters advice when it came to one on one combat with a Jedi.

'There should be speeders nearby, it would be much faster than walking,' the blonde suggested, glancing up at the already darkening sky. They ideally wanted to beat the icy chill of night that was surely on its way.

They set off away from where the battle had taken place, emerging in between the opposite concrete pillars to find a collection of speeders ready for use.

Lexa was about to ask if the blonde knew how to pilot one, surprised to see that she had already jumped on the closest vehicle and was looking back expectantly as it rumbled to life beneath her. These were Ice Speeders, built with the icy weather in mind and outfitted with under panel heating, advanced de-icing technology and a pair of blaster cannons as well as reinforced armour. They would serve the purpose of getting across the terrain without any trouble.

They were soon rapidly crossing the icy plains and, with a top speed of 800k/h, it was ideal for the return journey to the ship.

Clarke was positioned to the left of the Jedi, lagging slightly at her back as she let the other woman take the lead. With barely enough time for the speeders to even warm up, the blonde called a warning that alerted Lexa to danger who glanced hurriedly over her shoulder to see three Imperial soldiers hot on their trail. They had also taken advantage of the available speeders and were almost within range to begin firing.

'Lets split up, draw them away,' Lexa called back to the blonde, raising her voice in an attempt to be heard over the engines. 'Meet me behind those peaks.'

With a quick nod, Clarke pulled sharply on the handles and the speeder jerked left to take the winding path behind the towering mountains of ice as Lexa continued on straight ahead. With a second glance behind, she saw only one of the soldiers pull away to follow the woman. Good. She would rather contend with the majority of Imperials than worry about them outnumbering Clarke.

The Jedi pushed her speeder to even greater speeds, the ripple of icy air flowing around her body as she began to dodge the energy blasts originating from the enemy at her back. She still had some distance on them and kept up the speed until the icy peaks she had pointed out to Clarke were looming ahead. The Jedi took a detour up a slope to her right and brought the speeder to an abrupt halt behind one of the snowy mounds.

The Imperials slowed their speeders as they followed the enemy trail not a few moments later, unsure of where their target had disappeared to. Lexa waited until their blaster cannons were pointed well away before moving out into plain view and sending a blast of the Force in their direction, sending them flying from their speeder bikes high into the air before crashing down with such force to knock them unconscious.

Her part was done. Now she just had to wait for Clarke.

The icy wind was now whipping up into a frenzy, the near darkness of the sky signalling the beginning of a frozen night. Clarke gritted her teeth against the cold enslaught, even with her thermal jacket the temperature was dropping significantly, and continued on her path to the peaks where she was to rendezvous with Lexa. They were now obscurred by the snow that was being thrown up into the air by the strength of the wind, but the blonde was confident that she knew their location well enough.

The single Imperial soldier that had followed in pursuit had been taken care of with little trouble, Clarke taking the strategy to conceal herself around the corner of the icy mountain and waiting for him to pass by before unloading the contents of her blaster cannons on his back. Needless to say, it had done the trick and he wouldn't be causing any more problems.

The blonde patted down her jacket with one hand to assure herself that the pyramidal structure was still safely tucked away. Her anxiety was slowly increasing the longer that she was in possession of this object in the Jedi's presence. With every word spoken, she was certain that Lexa would sense her dishonesty but so far she had been lucky. Now Clarke just needed to hitch a lift with her back to the nearest planet without raising any suspicions.

She rounded the side of the large icy peaks and could finally make out Lexa's form standing resolute in the stormy weather. The blondes awareness rose considerably when she noticed the two Imperial soldiers propped up on their speeders, surely she hadn't been captured.

Unsurprisingly, the Jedi had found the men to be no match for her powers, explaining that she had implanted new thoughts in their heads. They had seen no sight of the two woman and would return to the Republic troops and surrender. Clarke nodded admiringly at the plan, they could have useful information that could not be retrieved if they were dead.

They had no more time to waste as the storm swirled without let up, threatening to escalate with each passing second. Lexa returned to her own speeder, and they continued their journey away from the base.

It didn't take as long on the speeders, and they were soon pulling up in front of the Jedi's ship, nestled between snowdrifts where it wouldn't stand out. They wasted no time as the storm increased its intensity and with a tap to the device on Lexa's wrist, the ships ramp began to lower as they hopped off the speeders and jogged over to it.

The metal slab settled into the snow with a crunch to grant the two woman access and Clarke stepped in behind Lexa who stamped her boots inside the entrance to rid her boots of the accumulated snow. They had entered straight into the heart of the ship, a number of closed doors leading off into separate rooms and a staircase on the left leading to the upper level.

Clarke jumped in surprise when a joyous voice spoke chirpily at her side as she took in the interior of the ship.

'Master, I am glad to see you have returned! I see you have company, would you like me to give an introductory tour?'

To her left stood a polished droid, gleaming light blue as his bright eyes settled patiently on his master.

'Not right now,' Lexa said absentmindedly, already in motion towards the set of stairs. 'I'll get the ship ready for take off, feel free to have a look around.'

The last part was directed at the blonde as the Jedi ascended the steps two at a time, her footsteps fading lightly towards the flight deck. With its master no longer present, the droid set its bright, almost unnerving, yellow gaze on the newcomer and Clarke was incredibly self conscious that it somehow knew what she was hiding under her jacket.

'Greetings, I am TX-91-GE3 but you may call me Nova,' it said without a hint of suspicion, 'I aid my master with Human-cyborg relations and general ship operation. Have you joined our select crew?'

'No,' the blonde said hurriedly with a shake of her head, looking away from the droid to glance over the rest of the ship. It hardly seemed like the usual Jedi space craft, far from it, but then Lexa didn't seem like any other Jedi.

'Did you have important business on Hoth?'

It seemed this droid had a flare for conversation, not like some others that barely spoke two words unless you asked them a question. At that moment, Clarke would have preferred the latter option. An introductory tour was the last thing she wanted.

Lexa's return saved her from the dead end of a conversation and the droid gave up on a reply. The Jedi explained that their path was set for Coruscant and that they would arrive in a couple of hours. Clarke could already tell that her host had questions regarding her unexplained presence on Hoth which the blonde had no intention of answering.

'Is there somewhere I could grab a bit of sleep before we land? It's been a long day,' she said quickly, receiving a nod from the Commander who pointed a room out on the far left.

'The med bay has some beds you can use, just let me know if you need anything else.'

Clarke fought back the guilt that was beginning to creep up on her as the Jedi continued to be a perfect host. For an instant she felt the urge to confess everything that had happened but quickly stopped herself and nodded in thanks before going to the room that had been gestured to.

The Jedi's warmth would soon disappear if she knew that her guest had just stolen the object she had been also been searching for. It had to be important if the Jedi was interested. Clarke entered the med bay and settled down on the furthest bed, not daring to remove her jacket as she reassured herself that the device was still hidden under the thick layer.

She closed her eyes briefly, not having lied about being worn out from the days events. All she had to do now was keep herself composed until they reached Coruscant, where she could go her own way and find an expert to give her more information about the device. It could possibly be worth a lot of credits, which would make up for the dangerous situation she had just been a part of. Not long now.

Lexa heard the med bay door hiss shut and stared at the empty space that the blonde had recently filled, a sudden unease washing over her. Something was not right, and the feeling was only growing more intense. She had felt it earlier, though the battle had been more pressing at the time.

'Keep an eye on her,' she instructed the droid, deciding to return to her own private room where she could consider the matter in peace. This was a mystery that she wanted solving, and soon.

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you for your comments and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's eyes snapped open and she jolted upright on the bed, not having intended to sleep until the business with the artefact had been dealt with. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, glancing over to the door as the G3E entered moments later.

'We are about to make our descent onto Coruscant,' he informed her in a disinterested tone, retreating again without waiting for any response. Clarke waited a few seconds for the fogginess of sleep to vacate her mind before standing and readjusting the heavy jacket self-consciously before leaving the med-bay.

The droid was positioned by the engine room, fiddling with dials on a machine as she emerged, glancing around to locate the Jedi who was, for now, no-where to be seen. The repulsorlifts kicked into action below them as the ship descended to the planet surface.

'Clarke, I hope you had a good rest,' Lexa called out a few moments later as she descended the flight of stairs, her footsteps barely making a sound on the grated metal. 'Once my crew is on board we can drop you off wherever you wish, don't hesitate to ask.'

'That's kind of you, but Coruscant will be fine,' the blonde insisted, not knowing how much longer she could keep on with this deception. Jedi were well renowned for their ability to sense the feelings of those around them, it was a miracle she hadn't yet been discovered.

'Master, I apologise for the interruption but I am still not having any good fortune with this monitor, I am unsure which setting will be most appropriate for the required frequency.'

Lexa glanced over at the droid, not noticing the blonde's face fall still as she guessed exactly what the machine was meant to be picking up. The device in her jacket now felt the size of a planet and she had a sudden urge to get as far away from the ship as possible.

'Leave it for the moment, I'm sure Toril will have a better idea of the settings,' she said to Clarke's relief, who somehow managed to keep her expression neutral as the droid complied and moved away from the monitor.

A tremor ran through the ship as it touched down on the planet surface, settling moments later as the rumble of the engines faded away. The second that ramp was down, Clarke had every intention of making this a quick farewell.

'Are you okay?' Lexa asked, sensing a tremor of unease stirring the force. Clarke forced a smile onto her face, willing the ramp to drop so that she could make a quick exit.

'Yeah, fine, just glad to have arrived.'

The Jedi remained unconvinced but said nothing more, relief blooming in the blonde's chest when the ramp began to drop with a hiss and hit the ground with a muted thud. Clarke was about to excuse herself from the Jedi's presence when the clatter of feet sounded up the ramp without pause.

'Finally returned for us then!' a cheerful voice called out, a figure soon rising into view as she ascended the ramp, pushing a storage container ahead of her. 'We thought you'd forgotten about us.'

A petite women stepped aboard the ship, her gaze filling with curiosity when it fell on the blonde stranger, a friendly smile simultaneously lifting her lips. Clarke was struggling not to tense as she realised that the women was standing in her way and did not appear to be moving any time soon. So much for a quick get away.

'Damn it Sharr, why'd you stop like that?' a deep voice growled, its owner still unseen from the bottom of the ramp. The women, presumably Sharr, paid no attention to the grumbling behind her. Black swirls of ink decorated the skin around her light blue eyes and stretched down to her jaw, framed by a short cut of silvery hair.

'Hello there, we weren't expecting visitors,' she said, glancing quizzically at the Jedi who was stood calmly with hands clasped behind her back, a slight furrow in her brow as she in turn focused on Clarke.

It was as if she knew, the blonde thought apprehensively and forced herself not to stiffen under the piercing gaze.

'Thanks for the lift, I do appreciate it, but I really must be on my way now,' she said firmly, the women named Sharr nodding in understanding, if not without a little confusion, and guided the hovering storage box away from the ramp to allow the blonde access.

'Back up Cal, we've got one leaving,' she called back over her shoulder, recognising the woman's haste to leave the ship. This resulted in more grumbling from below but the sound of footsteps receding was clearly heard to finally allow Clarke to make her escape.

'Thanks again, nice meeting you all,' she said hurriedly, shooting a small smile towards the Jedi as she moved towards the ramp, not surprised when she received no such gesture in return. Regardless, she continued on down until she stepped out into the expanse of the hangar bay. It was quiet, only a few engineers and pilots bustling around ships as they made any necessary repairs.

Clarke inclined her head towards the looming Cathar who was leaning against the ship's frame to her right, his face tight with annoyance at the unexpected company and she quickly turned her gaze forwards as she judged the distance that remained between her and the turbo lift. Once free from the Jedi's presence she would be able to plan her next move with a more clear head.

Back on the ship, Lexa was still staring into empty space with a frown, tuning out the chatter of the Sarkhai who was flicking off the gravity controls on the storage box which dropped the inch or so to rest back onto the metal flooring.

'Did you pick her up on Hoth? She didn't want to hang around for very long.'

The Jedi stiffened in an instant and turned away without a sound, striding past the lingering droid at her back to stand before the frequency radar machine which came up just past her waist. There had been no time to inspect it thoroughly when she had purchased it before travelling to Hoth but she knew the basics well enough.

In a flurry of movement her hands raced over the dials, adjusting one knob whilst flicking on switches simultaneously. The droid and Sarkhai watched on silently as she worked, knowing better than to ask questions. Without even pausing in the motion, Lexa relayed instructions to the droid almost as an afterthought.

'Nova, get in contact with the space control droid and have the hangar doors sealed.'

The droid said nothing for a few moments, almost as if it hadn't heard the instruction but Lexa knew that it was doing exactly as instructed.

'It is done,' the droid confirmed after a few long seconds, its bright eyes dimming for a moment as if regaining consciousness.

Lexa barely heard the words, her concentration fixed on the machine as her movements stilled and she stared expectantly down at the device. At first it did nothing, the display remaining clear as the small radar flashed around on the screen. Without warning a shrill beep echoed from the speaker, accompanied by a blinking red light that flashed with urgency on the display.

A grim expression settled over Lexa's face as her fears were confirmed, but there would be time to dwell on the matter later. Now was the time for action. She reached up and pressed lightly against the small device in her ear, barely hesitating before speaking the words.

'Stop her.'

Clarke was just over half way to where the turbo lift was situated, trying her best not to appear suspicious as she kept her pace swift and steady. She was alerted to the danger when she registered the abrupt halt of movement behind her. Not more than a few seconds ago had two males passed her in the opposite direction, possibly members of Lexa's crew. They had barely glanced at her, though she had taken note of them.

One had been a male Zabrak, identified by the small horns protruding from his skull, accompanied by a human male who was fiddling with a small device in his hand as they walked past in silence. It had now become apparent to her that their footsteps had stopped without warning, a quick glance over her shoulder confirming that they had indeed turned their attention to her with narrowed eyes and it was clear that her cover was blown. Even as they began to move in her direction, opening their mouths to most likely call for her to remain still, she threw herself forwards into a sudden sprint, hands pumping at her sides to propel herself forwards even faster.

She was so close to turbo lift now, just a few more seconds and she would be clear of these people. The check in consoles flew by, as did the departure lounge until the two identical turbo lifts situated next to each other were not even a few metres away. Clarke slammed her hand desperately on the button to call an elevator, surprised to find neither currently ready for use. She was more than aware of the two men rapidly closing the distance between them and with one final push of the button without result she turned to face them, drawing the blaster from her waist to point at the oncoming men.

Bystanders gasped in horror and fled from the area, back to where the ships were docked in the hangar. The two men slowed their pace to a walk as they each reached for their own weapons, watching her warily with narrowed eyes.

'That elevator won't be here any time soon,' the Zabrak informed her in a rough tone, 'surrender your weapon and come with us peacefully.'

Clarke held her ground and raised her chin defiantly, no way would this end peacefully if she was taken aboard the Jedi ship. She glanced past the two men, looking for any signs of an alternative escape route. A force field spanned the far wall of the hangar bay, a glimmering barrier between her and the swarm of ships that buzzed to and from the city. The turbo lifts appeared to be the only exit point for this hangar, she realised with despair.

There was little time to make any kind of desperate plan when the weight of a blaster pressed lightly against her upper back, nestling just below her neck as the other men dropped their hands away from their own weapons. Aware that there was no other choice but to comply, Clarke raised her hands in a motion of surrender and moments later the blaster was pulled from her grip.

'Move,' her captor instructed in a gruff voice, pressing the blaster firmly into her back to encourage a forward motion. Clarke began the short walk back to the ship, resisting the urge to drag her heels as she imagined just how much trouble she was now in with the Jedi. There was no point delaying what now couldn't be avoided. It was a shame that events had taken this turn. The Jedi had been more than welcoming and helpful to the stranger but now Clarke suspected that she would not be so forgiving of her actions.

Lexa waited in stony silence on the ship, watching her crew escort the woman back across the landing platform.

'I didn't trust her from the start Master. Nothing but trouble from that one,' G3P commented unhelpfully from the Jedi's side.

'What will you do with her?' Sharr inquired carefully, no wanting to darken the Commander's mood further.

'Lets see what she has to say for herself,' Lexa said, not having fully decided on how to deal with the situation. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a short story.

Clarke took a steadying breath as she approached the ship, flanked on every side by Lexa's crew. The escort was earning her many lingering stares from the nervous workers and civilians who were starting to emerge from behind their vehicles now that the danger had passed.

The Cathar remained by the ramp, no longer leaning against the ship as he fixed the newcomer with a dark glare. He didn't appreciate anyone who crossed the Jedi.

The blonde met his gaze with her own defiant stare, not about to back down even in such circumstances. She had no delusion about just how much trouble she was now in after being caught out by the Jedi, and was not looking forward to the confrontation to come.

She reluctantly allowed herself to be led up the ramp, mind working in overdrive to establish a credible argument for her actions, something that Lexa might believe. With no more time to spare and a lot of explaining to do, she would just have to wing it.

The thick coat seemed to weigh twice as much as she entered the ship for a second time, the artefact hidden inside the fur lining had never felt more noticeable. The slight glaze of sweat on her forehead was not only due to furs wrapped around her torso, but the now inevitable confrontation with what Clarke could only assume was going to be an incredibly displeased Jedi.

She was of course correct. Just as the blonde had pictured, the Jedi's once pleasant expression was morphed into a disapproving frown that was only enhanced by the dangerous shine in her emerald green eyes.

The entrance door to the ship hissed shut behind them and the gun at Clarke's neck finally disappeared after a sharp nod from the Jedi. Finally free to move without fear of being shot, the blonde glanced over her shoulder with a firm glare directed at the Nautolan, his skin a rich shade of blue and unforgiving black eyes that seemed to stare straight through her.

'Start talking,' Lexa instructed in a sharp tone, drawing the newcomers gaze back to her. 'Tell me everything, and I won't be asking nicely a second time.'

 **Thank you for reading, leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A heavy silence had settled over the ships interior.

All eyes were on Clarke as they awaited answers. The blonde kept her chin raised defiantly despite how overwhelmingly outnumbered she was. There was no quick escape this time.

'I will tell you whatever you want, as long as you agree to-'

The weak attempt at negotiation was instantly shut down by the Jedi who was quickly running out of patience.

'There will be no compromising. Do not take me for a fool.'

The force behind the words was enough to bring Clarke to immediate silence, swallowing the unspoken words along with any hope of securing a safe return to Coruscant without further trouble.

'Sharr. Toril. Get us in the air, we don't need the attention from the Coruscant security team right now.'

The Sarkhai, with her elaborate face ink, and the human male didn't need to be asked twice and swept past Clarke to ascend the stairs to where the flight deck was situated.

With two less crew members focusing their displeasure on the blonde, she felt the tension ease if only the slightest amount but it was enough to begin thinking clearly.

'You're right, I'll tell you whatever you want to know.'

Lexa descended the three or so steps down to the level of the lowest deck, her eyes not leaving the woman's for a second as she seemed to almost glide closer over the grated metal floor panels.

'The artefact. You have it.'

Her voice was low and almost inviting the stranger to deny the blatant fact that everyone now knew to be true. Clarke's thumb brushed against the fur coat without conscious thought as she still felt the urge to hide the object from the rest of the universe.

'Hand it over and we can go from there.'

The Jedi stopped a few paces from the blonde, motionless as she waited for her instructions to be met with compliance.

Clarke inhaled slowly and reached into the inner jacket compartment, her fingers grasping the triangular prism which was now the source of so much trouble. She questioned whether this was a good idea, after all was a Jedi really the right person to be in possession of this object? Not that she had any idea of its identity, though it must have been powerful if the Empire had gone to such an effort to capture it.

With the Jedi continuing to stare unwaveringly, there was little choice in the matter despite the potentially disastrous outcomes. Clarke withdrew her hand from the jacket, clutching the object in a tight grasp as she twisted her wrist, revealing the artefact to the waiting crew.

If the blonde had any expectations of what was to result from her compliance, than this was not even remotely what she would have guessed.

The entire room seemed to inhale sharply in unison. Lexa taking a visible step back as if she had been punched in the gut. Clarke looked at each crew member with a frown, her lips forming to ask the question that only she seemed to not know the answer to. What the hell was it?

'Oh my,' the G3P android uttered. Even he seemed to be more knowledgeable on the matter than Clarke, and now it was her turn to demand answers.

'You know what this is?'

The Jedi ripped her eyes away from the artefact to return Clarke's questioning gaze.

'You mean you've been carrying this around with you for over a day now and you have no idea what it is?'

Clarke shook her head and observed the artefact once more, unsure what all the fuss was about. She was no longer so eager to keep hold of it after such a negative reaction.

The Nautolan jumped into action and hurried across the ship to open a storage locker and retrieve a matte black lock box. There didn't appear to be anything special about the container, yet the Nautolan retraced his steps back to the blonde and held the box out expectantly.

A stir of nervous energy was creeping into Clarke as she attempted to guess what power this object could possibly hold. It was time to let the more experienced Jedi handle matters, at least until she had a better grasp of what was happening.

With only the slightest reluctance Clarke released her grip on the pyramid and placed it carefully into the container, tearing her eyes away from the enchanting engravings scrawled along every edge that seemed to hypnotise whoever laid their gaze upon them.

It was only when her attention shifted back to the Jedi that she noticed the tension running through Lexa's body and the strained expression that only dissipated when the container lid was sealed shut.

'Does someone want to tell me what's going on?'

The crew seemed to be on hold, waiting for the Jedi to take the lead and give orders, ignoring the probing question.

With a deep breath, Lexa collected herself, readjusting to the shift in the force before focusing on the task at hand.

'Secure it and ensure that it stays that way until I say otherwise. Finish packing up the containers and I'll deal with her.'

The crew dispersed to carry out their duties, only the Cathar remaining along with the Jedi to decide the newcomers fate.

'That,' the Jedi began, once the deck was less crowded. 'Is a Sith Holocron.'

Clarke's jaw almost dropped at the revelation, feeling her confidence wane slightly as she realised exactly how dangerous it was to be in possession of such an item.

'I see you've heard of it.'

Clarke had most certainly heard of the dark holocrons, the majority of the galaxy had at least some idea of their existence. In a similar way to the Jedi holocrons, they contained information that the more powerful Sith wished to be stored as a hologram for its intended viewer to find.

By all accounts they were incredibly difficult to make, requiring precise conditions and rare individual components to be produced correctly. Only those with immense skill and power had the greatest chance of creating such an item, which did not bode well for whatever dark information was stored in the device.

It was very possible that the holocrons could contain secrets meant for Sith eyes only and Clarke knew well enough how far the Empire would go to reclaim such a powerful tool in the war against the Republic, a war that continued to rage decades in the making.

Clarke's knowledge about holocrons was far from complete, hence why she hadn't recognised the item immediately, but she had a vague recollection of being told that the dark power emanating from the item could have a pronounced effect on force users.

The holocron clearly had some level of impact on the Jedi, so Clarke held no doubts that this was one of the more powerful holocrons to be discovered.

'What are we going to do?' the blonde inquired, her defences rising once more now that the surprise was fading. She was still being held on the ship which was no longer safely on Coruscant, so she was very much at the Jedi's mercy.

It seemed that her captor was also now recovered from the revelation of the Sith holocron and the hardness in her gaze quickly returned.

'I think you'll find that is no longer your concern,' she replied sharply, glancing over at the Cathar as if having forgotten his presence. 'Place her in containment for the time being.'

'What?' Clarke exclaimed without pause, instinctively taking a step away from the Cathar as she threw a furious glare at the Jedi. 'I gave you the damn holocron, I'm not the enemy.'

'What evidence do I have to back that up? Everything you have told me so far could all be lies. You withheld the truth about the holocron and I doubt you were honest about your intentions on Hoth so what else could you be hiding from me?'

Clarke just stared at her in disbelief, having wrongly assumed that cooperation would earn her at least a degree of leniency but it seemed she had expected too much.

'No, I cannot possibly trust you at this moment. You can tell me your story, and it had better be the truth, but first I have a few things to sort out. So you can sit in confinement and think about how much longer you will be spending there if you dare lie to me even once more.'

The Jedi was clearly not in the mood to argue and any fleeting ideas Clarke may have had about picking a fight soon passed when she sensed that no such action would get her very far with the current mood onboard the ship.

Clarke let her arms relax against her side and raised her palms in a gesture of cooperation when the Cathar loomed over to place a firm hand on her shoulder in guidance. The blonde shrugged away from the touch and strode across the deck without the need for force.

'At least let me take the damn coat off first,' she mumbled, ready to ditch the sweltering material now that they were far from the freezing planet of Hoth. Lexa nodded her agreement and a few moments later, with the clothes left bundled in a pile on the floor, Clarke was led the short distance to the prisoner confinement unit.

It was not a large area, only two small rooms side by side along a short corridor of the ship, seemingly converted from an old storage area. The blonde stepped with only slight reluctance into the first room, which was no more than two metres in width and length, and turned to question the Cathar only for the force field to spring into place inches from her face at the tap of a button on the door panel.

He didn't hang around for very long, only to check that she was contained securely before leaving her alone and pulling the main door shut behind him.

The light hum of the force field accompanied by the engines was the only sound that could be heard from inside the cell, giving Clarke no clues about what was taking place on the main deck. She sighed in defeat and lay down on the bench that lined the back wall, which was at least semi-comfortable.

Now she just had to decide exactly what information she was going to divulge to the Jedi when the questioning began. It had been made very clear that lies would not be tolerated but there were certain aspects of her life that Clarke was not about to reveal to anyone, let alone the woman holding her captive.

'Commander,' the G3P unit began once the prisoner had been taken out of ear shot. 'The device may be contained but there are many-'

'Yes, I am aware of the Empires interest in the device Nova, keep an eye on the scanners to ensure no one is following us.'

Lexa had already mentally calculated the chances of any enemies pursuing them from Hoth and, due to the chaos of the Imperial forces losing the main battle, it seemed unlikely. However, there was no doubt that they would be making calculations of their own to decipher where the device had ended up now that it was no longer present on Hoth and it wouldn't take them long to align the departure of the _Helldiver_ with the same time frame in which the holocron had been taken.

The Jedi winced internally at her now automatic use of the nickname that had recently been assigned to the ship. A bet had been in the running for weeks now and, after a frankly shocking victory by Cal, the latest addition to the crew and most unexpected as a Cathar, had resulted in what could only be recognised as a memorable name.

It was far better, Lexa had to admit, than the alternative that Nova had been pushing for. Naming a ship _Invincible_ was only asking for trouble and everyone was silently relieved when he had lost the bet, making the new name rather more acceptable in comparison.

The captain would usually name the ship but the Jedi was not bothered with such a tradition, allowing the crew a chance to have their own input. She almost regretted the decision and certainly would have thought carefully about doing anything similar in the future if they had been travelling on a ship named _Invincible_ throughout the dangerous realms of the galaxy.

Cal emerged from the small corridor that housed the prisoners, the door shutting firmly behind him as he approached the Jedi.

'She is secure,' he said briefly, passing over the handheld device. Lexa tapped the screen with a light touch and the grainy image focused within a second to show the woman reclining back on the bench with an arm thrown behind her head.

'Good, search the jackets and put them out of the way in the locker. Ensure there's nothing else that she's hiding.'

The device on the Jedi's wrist vibrated softly and blinked with a sharp green hue to notify the wearer to an incoming hologram communication. It was only another second after that when the Sarkhai, Sharr, relayed the specific information down the Jedi's ear piece.

'Commander, you have an incoming call from Hoth. It appears to be from Kyla.'

Lexa was on the verge of postponing the conversation with the Cathar until a later time, at least until after the blonde stranger had been dealt with, but there was no time like the present. It would only attract suspicion if she went radio silent at such a time. She reached up and tapped the ear piece reluctantly.

'Relay the message to the holotable, I'm on my way.'

She disconnected the ear piece and, after a quick glance around to ensure that the crew were all busy with their tasks, ascended the stairs up to the main deck. The octagonal table was located centrally on the second level. It's sides were adorned with monitors and key pads, most of which glowed with a soft light. The circular holoprojector was only small in the centre of the table, a white glow emanating from the surface as it prepared to cast the waiting hologram.

Lexa keyed one of the red highlighted buttons on the keypad and composed her features as the three dimensional projection of her old friend focused into near perfect clarity on the machine.

'Kyla, I hope everything is well with you on Hoth?' the Jedi said in greeting, raising her head slightly to meet the holograms eyes.

'It is now. Both the pirate forces and those of the Empire have been crippled. Just a few stragglers to contain and question now.'

Lexa nodded at the good news, waiting to hear what this call was really about. After a lengthy silence the Cathar could see that her friend was not about to offer up any information and bit the bullet.

'I hear a mysterious Jedi joined the battle and defeated a Sith warrior. They doubt the outcome would have been anywhere near as successful without the help. I take it I have you to thank for the victory and for returning the two exceptionally compliant enemy soldiers to tell us everything they know?'

When put like that it was quite the commendable list and the Jedi gave the barest of nods in response.

'The battle was certainly unexpected, but I believe your fight against the pirates will now be brought to an end.'

The pirate forces under Zaroth were now either captured, scattered amongst the icy mountains or dead. Primarily the latter.

'Indeed. Do you have any idea what caused such a full force attack on the base?'

The knowing look in the Cathar's eyes suggested she already knew that Lexa was more than aware of what the incident had been about and yet was ready for the inevitable lack of answers to come.

'Whatever it was, the threat has been neutralised and the Empire has retreated. They won't be returning any time soon.'

Kyla nodded, not surprised when her question was skirted with ease.

'You could have stayed to give me a full report. The men would know who they owe their lives to had you not left in such a hurry.'

Lexa's jaw threatened to tighten at the prospect, but years of training allowed her to remain stoic and show no signs of her internal feelings on the matter.

'I have no time for such heroics. Lives were saved and the battle won, that's good enough for me.'

Kyla sensed her friend's unwillingness to speak more on the subject and respectfully dropped the topic.

'Then I can only wish you the best with whatever journey you have planned next, and tell my brother to stay out of trouble.' Kyla chuckled to herself and shook her head as an afterthought. 'Who am I kidding, how is that possible in your company. Just tell him to be safe.'

'I will.'

After a quick farewell, Lexa disconnected the holotable and the shimmering figure snapped out of existence. With that conversation sorted, and suspicion into her actions having been averted for the time being, there was just Clarke left to contend with.

That was another conversation that the Jedi was not looking forward to. She had been misguided by the woman's intentions once already and had no doubt that she would do the same again to ensure her survival.

She was a tough character, someone adept at getting out of unwanted situations by all accounts and it occurred to the Jedi how little she truly knew about the woman. With the battle breaking out not a few moments after meeting the stranger, and then the enemy pursuit back here to the ship, there had been no time to exchange life histories.

The only fact that she knew for certain was that the blonde had been at the base to find the holocron, and had lied without a second thought about having it in her possession. If not for being caught out in the lie, it was certain that the woman would have walked away without a backwards glance to find the highest buyer on the capital planet of Coruscant.

Lexa didn't even know where she was going to start with getting answers from the woman, but the sooner she spoke to her the better.

She descended the flight of stairs after a quick check in with Shar and Toril that the ship was making good progress, and proceeded to where the cells were located.

At a single touch of a button, the reinforced door hissed open and the Jedi stepped into the small corridor. Clarke was currently being held in the first force chamber on her left, still lying on the bench as she turned her head to view the unexpected visitor.

She was quick to rise to her feet when she saw the Jedi enter, the two woman locking eyes in a battle of wills to see who would be the first to speak. It was not long before Clarke gave in, she had done enough waiting.

'I take it you're here to make me talk,' she deduced, even though she was fairly certain that it was against the Jedi morals to use their powers for such matters. When it came to Lexa she wasn't sure of anything, she seemed to fall outside the very rigid box that the Jedi order shaped their members to fit into unquestioningly, and it was difficult to decipher exactly what her tie to the Republic was.

'No.' the Jedi stated simply, 'I am here to give you another chance to tell me who you are and what you were doing on Hoth. I don't want to be on opposing sides to you Clarke, there is no need for that, but it is your choice. All I expect is honesty.'

Clarke was almost disappointed by the lack of response from the Jedi, when previously there had been an air of threat or even anger from the now calm woman. Fury, sharp words, and action the blonde knew she could deal with. This seemingly forced peace between them she was not prepared for.

She opened her mouth to make a quick remark, possibly something to rile the Jedi into a rage if that was even possible, anything to reveal her weak spots. There was no time to dig herself further into the grave that she had been shovelling ever since arriving on Hoth, when the Cathar cleared his throat from outside to make his presence known and caught the attention of the Jedi.

'We have a large ship on our tail Commander, should we attempt to lose it?' he asked in a gruff tone, his light brown fur almost seeming to shimmer in the presence of the faintly glowing energy field.

'The Empire?'

The Cathar shook his head.

'A Republic ship.'

The Jedi's expression hardened in an instant, motioning that she would come and oversee the situation.

'Think hard about what you want to say when I return,' Lexa warned before turning away and following the Cathar back into the main body of the ship.

Clarke felt like shouting after her, demanding that she not be left in this damn box a second longer but it would do her no good. The pursuing ship was now a greater priority than questioning a stubborn prisoner and no amount of shouting would change that.

Her fists clenched in annoyance as she returned once more to the bench and wondered what exactly was happening outside of her confinement, curious to know what intentions the Republic had for locating the lone star ship. There was still a lot about the Jedi that was a mystery. She also had plenty of questions to ask and would not be the only one searching for answers when Lexa eventually returned.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed and would like to see more chapters :)**


	6. Chapter 6

'The Republic ship is hailing us Commander, what are our orders?'

The Nautolan handed over the datapad to Lexa, who only needed a quick glance at the radar reading to determine that this ship was not going anywhere. It was at least twice the size of the Helldiver and it clearly meant business.

'We could jump to light speed and lose them?' the Cathar suggested, but Lexa knew that it was not even a possibility and shook her head.

'They would only project a tractor beam to prevent the jump and we would be under even more pressure to explain our attempt to escape their advance if we have nothing to hide.'

'Incoming holo-message Commander,' Nova cut in.

The holotransmitter on Lexa's belt flashed not a moment later, and the Jedi detached the object and thumbed the button to accept the transmission.

When the glimmering hologram waved into existence, the Jedi was displeased to see a familiar figure staring back at her. A trim man in a neat uniform stood with hands clasped behind his back in an authoritative manner, his lips twitching into a smirk as he looked down at the ships captain.

'Sergeant Quill,' the Jedi said through clenched teeth, maintaining professional behaviour even when she wanted nothing more than to cut communications on the unpleasant man.

'It's Lieutenant now,' he corrected, his expression growing even more distasteful if possible. 'I hear you are no longer of any rank at all? It was certainly a shame to hear of your fall from grace.'

There was no sincerity in his words and Lexa could imagine that it had been quite the opposite when learning of the Jedi's fate.

Carl Quill had been a sergeant under the Republic command when Lexa had been similarly climbing the ranks during the Alderaanian war. Tension between the two had been present from their very first meeting, Carl never having possessed a very tolerant view of force users which did not bode well for any future relations between them.

The Jedi was almost tempted to make a dig about the potential bribery involved in the status increase but thought better of it. After previously holding the position of Battalion Commander, she was not about to bow to the underhand remarks of the current Lieutenant.

'I'm sure it was a well deserved promotion,' she settled for, knowing for a fact that Quill had never been the courageous type which made it very unlikely that he had earnt the position.

'I can confirm that I am indeed worthy of the role. Some people just aren't cut out for leadership.'

Lexa just stared at his hologram with a growing sense of disgust. This was one of the reasons why she no longer affiliated herself with the Republic forces. They only ever seemed to be filled with corrupt and power hungry individuals, with truly remarkable leaders far and few between.

'I have business of my own to attend to Quill,' she said in a sharp tone, not about to bolster his ego further. 'Is there any reason that you are tailing my ship other than to inform me of your new post?'

The man scowled when his proper title was not used but sensibly decided not to dwell on the instance.

'We have been observing the enemy activities on Hoth and of course your appearance just happened to coincide with the outbreak of a battle. I believe you are aware of the signal that was emanating from the civilian base? Or would you have us believe that it just a coincidence that, rather than leave the planet after your meeting with the Cathar, the base was your next destination?'

The Jedi was getting tired of this mans unnecessarily extended sentences.

'I saw the signal and went to investigate the base,' she confirmed rather more concisely. 'I was not able to determine the source due to the outbreak of the battle which you were so heroically observing from the safety of your ship.'

Quill's scowl deepened further at the comment as the Jedi remained placid in the face of his displeasure.

'Your insolence will get you nowhere,' he warned, clearly disgruntled by the lack of respect that he was now used to from those below his rank. 'Prepare to merge with our ship, we have the authority to inspect any starship that we conceive to be suspicious and yours, Jedi, ticks all of the boxes.'

His face blinked out of existence as he cut the comms channel and Lexa returned the holotransmitter to her belt.

'Are we really going to let them onboard?' the Nautolan, Rakal, asked uncertainly. With the cargo on board it was not the best time to have disgruntled soldiers searching throughout the ship.

'We have no choice if we want to avoid suspicion,' the Jedi replied. It was not an ideal situation but it was where they had ended up nonetheless and would just have to work with what they had.

She pressed lightly against her ear piece and instructed Sharr to prep the ship for merging with the larger vessel, allowing an airlocked corridor to form between the two so that boarding was possible.

'Don't allow that fool to talk you into doing anything you might regret, he'll be on the lookout for any excuse to detain our ship and take us all in for official questioning.'

Everyone was ready and waiting when the main door slid open and the Lieutenant stepped on board, flanked on either side by a Republic soldier. He appeared to be the only confident one out of the trio. The two men at his side were wisely nervous about boarding a Jedi ship.

'Each of you take a deck, I'll speak to the Jedi.'

The two men reluctant split away from Quill, who straightened his back to take full advantage of the extra few inches of height he had over the Commander. Lexa was not impressed by the show and was already counting down the minutes until he would be departing.

'I can assure you that there is nothing to find aboard my ship,' she stated, wishing to save him some time and hopefully get rid of the unwanted visitors as soon as possible.

'Well that is for me to decide,' he bit back, casting his gaze around the interior with disdain. 'I expected something more grand to be honest.'

Of course he had expected as much, Lexa thought to herself. He was a man who enjoyed the finer aspects of life, from a luxuriously decorated ship to the most recent advances of technology at his fingertips. The Helldiver was perfect for the Jedi's needs, anything more would just be unnecessary and excessive.

Quill retrieved a data pad from his jacket lining and began to tap purposefully on the screen, no doubt attempting to look important as his minions continued to scour the ship.

'All life forms are accounted for except one. Oh, and this peculiar droid,' one of the soldiers called out as he descended the stairs.

Lexa saw Nova twitch at the use of the adjective and could just imagine the torrent of words that were ready to be exchanged with the oblivious soldier about how droids were not merely parts without any feelings.

To prevent even more time being wasted she sent a meaningful stare his way and thankfully the subtle hint was registered, somewhat reluctantly if anything as he retreated to the engine room to remove himself from the situation.

'Scans indicate that there are seven life forms aboard this ship, ignoring the droid of course. So who is this seventh individual?'

Lexa was thankful that Nova was out of earshot. If he had been tempted to lecture the previous soldier that had spoken out against him, then he would surely have ripped into Quill for being so dismissive.

'That would be the prisoner in holding, she's currently dwelling on how actions actually do have consequences.'

'Then I am sure you wouldn't mind me saying hello?' Quill challenged, narrowing his eyes as if expecting resistance at the suggestion.

'Of course not. Though be warned, she's not the chatty type.'

Lexa maintained a nonchalant air about the whole situation but was not feeling particularly confident that the blonde wouldn't take this as an opportunity to cause even more trouble.

She stepped into the artificially lit corridor with the Lieutenant close on her heels.

Clarke was seated on the bench and glanced up at her visitors, a momentary flash of confusion crossing her face at the strangers presence that soon resolved into a chilling stare.

'I'm not some captive animal to be paraded in front of your guests,' she said in a clipped tone, quickly taking in the man's professional appearance with the fitted uniform and perfectly positioned cap.

'She has yet to learn the benefits of being a pleasant prisoner,' Lexa said to the Lieutenant as he took a step closer to the force field.

'Hmm, and you say you picked her up on Hoth?'

'Whilst I was somewhat distracted by the battle, she unwisely attempted to apprehend my ship. Little did she know who she was dealing with.'

Lexa looked pointedly at the other woman who had flashed her the briefest of glances at the misguiding information. This would be the moment in which the lie could make or break, she only hoped the woman had more trust in a Jedi than this slime ball. It would be far less pleasant being held captive on his ship, and Lexa waited with baited breath for her to speak.

'Regardless of who the ship belongs to, if you leave it unattended on an ice ball, hell planet then someone's going to take an interest. I guessed the captain was dead anyway. No point leaving a good ship go to waste,' the blonde explained with a shrug, lounging back against the wall as she regarded the two figures with disdain.

'I see what you mean,' Quill commented after a long pause, not impressed with the woman's attitude. 'I could take her on my ship and give her a more firm lesson on how the Republic responds to thieves?'

It was now Clarke's turn to rest her hopes on the Jedi's response. After playing along with the lie against this man, she was confident that her captor would not abandon her to the mercy of this Republic officer. She had a feeling that it would be a much different style of treatment on board his ship.

'I'd rather deal with her myself. The troublemaker will regret her actions, you can be sure of that.'

Quill nodded in acceptance, if anything having respect for how the Jedi wished to treat those that crossed her path.

With the Lieutenant satisfied, he returned to the main deck to receive reports from the two soldiers under his command.

Lexa followed close behind, sending a subtle nod in the blondes direction as she did, conveying her thanks for playing the part. Clarke only hoped that it would earn her some much needed trust points before she was subject to any questioning.

The soldier was motioning at the lockbox as Lexa sealed the door behind her.

'It has a passcode sir, I was unable to gain access.'

Quill almost seemed to smile at the news, unaware that the Jedi was watching. His expression smoothed out once more as he turned to address her.

'I'm assuming you're not hiding anything unlawful inside? Mind if I take a look?'

The Jedi was becoming tired of this unnecessary invasion of her space and did not take kindly to the constant pushing of boundaries that didn't appear to be coming to an end any time soon.

'Have you not spent enough time on this fruitless search already?'

Suspicion instantly flared when his demands weren't complied with straight away and Quill narrowed his eyes as if willing the Jedi's secrets to be revealed.

'Are you refusing to open the locker?'

The soldier at his side glanced nervously between the two who were in something close to a standoff, relieved when the Jedi broke into a barely perceivable smile.

'Of course not, that would suggest I have something to hide.'

Lexa crossed the deck and entered the code into the keypad, gesturing for the Lieutenant to approach. He did so and, with some level of anticipation, pulled back the concealing doors.

Disappointment soon crept into his expression as he took stock of the jumble of items inside. From a confiscated ion blaster to an exquisite gift of a cloth incorporated with Visgura thread, there was a large array of different objects being contained that held a high value of credits between them. It was a far cry from what the Lieutenant had been hoping for.

Quill's attention was instantly caught by the light green crystal that held its own place on the highest shelf, no other objects being positioned near it. He reached up a hand, as if to grab it without thought.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the Jedi warned at his side, an air of real danger in her voice causing the man to wisely halt the motion. He looked questioningly over at her, his hand still hovering as if he might change his mind at any second.

'That's a Nova crystal. A raw Nova crystal to be precise,' she explained, noting the Lieutenant's confusion. Apparently he was ill mannered and uncultured. 'Meaning that it is in fact highly unstable, especially to any jostling, so handling it is not recommended. I'd rather we didn't get blown into bits before you have a chance to clear my crew and ship.'

Any temptation that Quill may have harboured to ignore the Jedi's warning and examine the alluring crystal quickly faded and his hand dropped as if weighed down by an invisible force.

'If it is so highly explosive then how did you transfer it into the locker?' he asked, watching the crystal warily as if it might explode even without any help.

'Very carefully.'

The Lieutenant stepped away from the lock box and gestured for it to be closed once more, his search finally over.

'Well it seems that there is no reason for me to hold you up any longer, though be warned that I will be keeping an eye out for any future misdemeanours.'

The two soldiers accompanying the Lieutenant appeared relieved to finally be departing from the starship, they certainly hadn't received a warm welcome from the crew and were quick to retreat back through the sealed corridor to their own ship.

'It's been a pleasure as always Quill,' the Jedi said, willing the man to disappear so that she could get on with more important matters.

The Lieutenant merely maintained his cold stare and for once had no comeback, casting one last searching glance around as if some obvious unlawful activity might make itself known and give him a reason to apprehend the ship. When it did not, he swiftly spun on his heels and marched back to the much larger ship that he would be able to control without any such opposition.

'I hope you told those disrespectful fools exactly what we thought of them,' Nova chimed, returning from the engine room as the larger ship detached and allowed the Helldiver to go its own way.

'I think they got the message,' Cal growled, having used his large physique to every advantage to appear as threatening as possible when the soldiers had gone in search of unlawful items.

'The holocron is safe in the vault Commander, they never even got close,' the Nautolan confirmed, casting a wary gaze at the lockbox that was still open. 'Do we really have an unrefined Nova crystal on board?'

The Cathar revealed a rare grin at the question and retrieved the bright green crystal for inspection.

'You mean the highly explosive, life threatening object that is sensitive to even the slightest motion?'

With a flick of his wrist, Cal sent the crystal in an arc through the air. The Nautolan had no problem catching the crystal with his well practised reflexes, but the note of worry on his expression had yet to fade.

'No chance, though it was a good bluff to get rid of that damn Republic fool,' Cal concluded, nodding approvingly at the tactic.

Rakal returned the crystal to the lockbox before firmly shutting the doors.

'Now we can finally deal with the holocron in peace,' Lexa confirmed, an idea already forming in her mind as she assessed the possibilities.

'What's our destination Commander?' Sharr inquired through the ear piece, the rest of the crew waiting expectantly to hear what their next move would be.

'Take us back to Coruscant. I know exactly what to do.'

The prisoner lifestyle was quickly growing old for Clarke who wondered how much longer she could stare at the same four walls without going insane. She had unintentionally slept through the entire journey from Hoth to Coruscant, so there was no escape from the unrelenting boredom as she remained wide awake.

Clarke was beginning to get restless and sat up on the bench with a sigh to observe the energy field keeping her trapped. She doubted that it was a shock field, though if touched there was a possibility that it would cause minor electrical burns. Either way she did not want to find out.

Rather than waste the time, she made use of her confinement by mentally taking check of everything she knew about these people. If she could understand who she was dealing with then her words could be picked carefully to have the greatest impact.

The crew was something of an odd bunch, a group of varied aliens that at first glance had no ties between them. There were five crew members, not including the droid, on board the ship.

There was the Cathar, Cal, who had made it clear that his loyalty lay with the Jedi and an enemy of hers was also at odds with him. Who was she kidding, Clarke thought to herself, that was the mentality of the whole crew. For some reason they had an overwhelming sense of loyalty and trust in Lexa and that was the glue that held the group together.

The Sarkaii, Sharr, had been warm and welcoming on meeting the stranger, though she had quickly changed that attitude to one more fitting when Clarke had been revealed to be in possession of the Holocron.

Clarke had not yet had much contact with the rest of the crew but had soon become familiar with the names as the Jedi had relayed instructions. The Zabrak, Bekk, and the Nautolan Rakal had only shown open hostility to her due to unfortunate circumstances. This left the human male, Toril, and the talkative Droid that been introduced as a G3P unit yet oddly nicknamed Nova.

Finally there was the Jedi herself. There were so many things that could be said about her character yet none of it made sense. Clarke had met only a handful of Jedi on her recent journeys and, even with such limited knowledge, was well versed in their chivalrous and peaceful nature that was bestowed upon them from a young age.

She certainly was a mystery, and one that seemed to complicate further with every encounter.

With uncanny timing, the door hissed open and the Jedi stepped into the narrow corridor. Clarke was relieved to see that she was alone, no Republic officers present to escort the prisoner onto their ship.

Lexa didn't pause to make any small talk. Instead, reaching out with a precise touch to press a button on the wall panel. In an instant the forcefield snapped out of existence and there was nothing standing between the two women.

Confusion was the only feeling that Clarke could comprehend in that moment. It had been an ever changing ride with the Jedi so far, from a pleasant host to captor and now for such an unexpected strategy, it was hard to tell what the motivation was to make such a move.

'What are you doing?' she finally asked, wary that this was some kind of ploy by the Jedi.

'I admit that this was the wrong way to go about solving this situation,' Lexa stated sincerely, 'and I apologise for that.'

Clarke just stared back in silence, for once at a lost for words. After all she had betrayed the Commander and been dishonest from the very beginning. Yet here she was, on the receiving end of an apology.

'I won't be getting any answers by holding you prisoner,' Lexa continued when the other woman said nothing in return. 'So you will be accompanying me to sort this whole mess out.'

She turned to leave, the forcefield still deactivated when the blonde took a hasty step forwards.

'Where exactly is our destination.'

'Coruscant,' Lexa answered, her footsteps maintaining a steady stride as she kept her back to the blonde. 'Home to the Jedi temple.'

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I appreciate any comments on what you thought and if you want more chapters in the future :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was hesitant to emerge from the cell and return to the bottom deck where she knew it would be a frosty welcome from the crew.

'You can't seriously be considering this?' Cal challenged the Jedi, narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman with undisguised displeasure as she hovered uncertainly in the door way.

'I have considered it Cal, and I have made my decision,' Lexa replied dismissively, more focused on the matt black box that rested on the bench in front of her.

Clarke was in no mood to be on the receiving end of the Cathars quips and took a purposeful step forward, taking her onto the main deck, abandoning hesitation to stand resolute in the face of any hostility.

It was apparent that Cal was not alone in his reservations. The Nautolan, Rakal, and the Zabrak, Bekk, also shared a similar expression as they wondered what Lexa's end goal was in taking the prisoner along to Coruscant with her.

Even the G3P droid was humming his agreement with Cal's remark but nothing they could say would dissuade their captain. Lexa pressed her ear lightly to open the comms link to Sharr and Toril who were up on the flight deck piloting the ship.

'Take us down into a private docking bay this time Sharr. I don't think the security team at the main spaceport would take kindly to our return after the recent theatrics.'

Lexa carefully picked up the matt black box and placed it into a backpack at her feet. More secure methods of transportation would only attract unwanted attention in the city and that was something they couldn't afford.

'What exactly is the plan?' Clarke inquired, blatantly ignoring the looks being sent her way by the crew.

'We're meeting a Jedi master I knew from my days here training at the Jedi temple,' Lexa explained, picking up the rucksack with one hand to hold out towards the blonde. Clarke just stared at it uncertainly for a moment.

'You're giving me the holocron?'

'Would you rather return to your cell?'

Clarke took the offered bag and slung it over her shoulder. The prospect of danger had never ruled her decisions and this was no different. A journey into the city would at the very least be interesting.

The ship shuddered briefly as it touched down, the engines soon falling silent as Lexa gave the crew some final tasks to be finished onboard whilst she was gone.

'Are you certain that you don't want a few extra bodies to accompany you?' Nova chimed in, not trusting that the prisoner wouldn't cause the Commander any trouble.

'That won't be necessary. I need this ship in top condition for when I trade her in, so make sure everything's working at it's best. I'll keep you updated on our progress.'

The crew reluctantly disbanded to make a start on repairs and general maintenance until it was just Clarke and Lexa remaining on the deck.

The Jedi gestured to the med bay and insisted that the blonde change before they departed, her thicker layers no longer needed now that they had left Hoth far behind, and Clarke was pleasantly surprised by the choice of clothes that had been selected by the Jedi.

A light blue shirt with a darker fringe at the neckline had been laid out along with a navy blue jacket that could almost be mistaken for black in the right light. She abandoned the thicker undershirt that had served her well on Hoth and pulled on the new outfit. The fur lined leggings were replaced with dark trousers and she found that she could move far easier in this new attire.

All she could possibly want for now was a good plaster at her hip, but that was not about to be supplied for her any time soon.

The material must have been designed to stretch accordingly to the wearer because the clothes fit almost perfectly. With a few final adjustments to straighten the leather jacket, Clarke returned the bag to her shoulder and returned to where the Jedi was waiting.

Clarke's jaw almost dropped as they stepped out of the ship and onto the private platform on which they had landed. It was stationed a few thousand feet above ground level with the city's highest peaks continuing up into the sky around them. Swarms of ships were constantly streaming through the air on their own flight paths, dipping in and out of carefully designed sky lanes.

The upmost level on the surface was barely visible from such a distance, the towering spires of the tallest buildings disappearing out of sight above them. Coruscant was a planet wide city with billions of inhabitants and Clarke had never seen a sight quite like it.

The blonde reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the seemingly never ending sprawl of city beneath them and focused on what was happening on the platform. An air speeder was docked on the far end, seating two, and appeared to be their ride down to the surface.

Lexa took the lead, striding over the lengthy distance to the waiting ship. Clarke hopped into the passenger side and rested the bag at her feet as the Jedi took hold of the controls. They were airborne in a matter of seconds and were soon descending down into the chaos of Coruscant city.

'Would it not have been easier to land in the Senate district?' Clarke questioned, after all that was where the Jedi temple was located. They were making fast progress on the close to empty sky lane and the city spires were blurring past them at a dizzying speed.

'No, because we're not going to the Jedi temple,' Lexa said in response, easing off the speed as her passenger frowned in brief confusion. 'Our destination is the underworld.'

The ground beneath them seemed to fall away at that moment as they arrived at the cavernous ventilation shaft that also served as a shipping portal down into the depths of the undercity.

Clarke didn't know what to think of this development. At least the Jedi temple was guaranteed to be a safe destination. The underworld on the other hand was a completely different story.

There were thousands of levels that stretched down to the planets original surface, level 1, which was now uninhabitable due to lack of oxygen. Level 5 was the lowest survivable level left, though few would ever dare venture so low. Criminals favoured the undercity as a base for their illegal transactions, so there was a bountiful selection of wayward characters to be found in cantinas and alley ways alike.

The air speeder was descending at a steady pace and Clarke could only wonder just how far down they would be going. She didn't have long to fret over it when Lexa maneuvered the ship away from the centre of the ventilation shaft towards a protruding platform on their left where they could dock safely.

'The undercity is a strange choice of location for a Jedi master,' Clarke mused, stepping onto the docking platform and taking in the dreary surroundings. She had heard stories of the wonders that Coruscant was home to. From the towering skyscrapers to the infamous Jedi temple, there were luxurious apartments home to the planets most wealthy citizens on the streets that were adorned with cantinas, opera houses and casinos.

That, however, was merely the literal surface of the matter. Those without such deep pockets were resigned to lives beneath such extravagant individuals in a place where even the suns light was unable to reach. Hardly the setting for a powerful Jedi master to be spending his time.

'Master Eadon is a Jedi peacekeeper, he's down here overseeing the new Jedi recruits,' Lexa explained, checking that the lightsaber at her hip was carefully out of sight beneath the lower portion of her robe. She was reluctant to call it a robe as it was not the kind that most Jedi would have worn.

She still wore light shoulder and wrist guards, with the brown material fitting tightly across the upper body with the lower portion splitting into two sections that fell close to her ankles. A sash adorned her waist to keep the material in place, a lightweight buckle ensuring that nothing would come loose and hinder her in battle.

It was the most comfortable outfit she had discovered to date, finding the custom Jedi robes to be heavy and cumbersome.

 _Level 2142,_ Clarke read from the faded sign on the wall. They were far from being on the lowest levels of the underworld but even here it was a far cry from the world that lay above. It was a dreary scene from the docking platform, everything coloured a tired grey that did not help to enhance the bleak reputation. A variety of different species were milling about in the dim light, readying their passes for presentation at the checkpoint that would grant them access to the level.

Lexa took off for the checkpoints without a word and Clarke hurried to catch up, keeping her eyes averted from the more shady of characters that swept by in their dark clothing like shadows.

There was an android located at each entrance gate, simultaneously repeating the same three words in an oddly chirpy tone that did not seem to fit with the dismal surroundings.

'Your pass please. Your pass please. Your pass please.'

Clarke couldn't think of anything more annoying in that moment. She guessed it was more than likely that they didn't have the passes required, but followed the Jedi silently as they joined the small queue and became the subject of the three looped words.

'Your pass please.'

Lexa raised her hand briefly at the glowing white control panel, situated next to the force field, which clicked and twirled for a few seconds before the shimmering barrier snapped out of existence and the android allowed them to pass without a second glance.

'Your pass please,' the android chirped once more at the next individual in line as they left the check-in gates behind.

It was understandable how crime syndicates got away with so much down here when it was so easy to gain access to the levels. The Coruscant police rarely patrolled the lower levels so a lot went unnoticed by the oblivious dwellers on the surface.

Clarke's wariness was increasing with every step they took further into this forbidding territory. She was not adverse to the wrong company, but it was the reasoning for being down here that left a bad feeling lingering despite the Jedi's explanation. She couldn't quite ignore the knowledge that there was no better place in the galaxy to make a person disappear.

'The government will be in for a shock when things down here take a turn for the worse,' Clarke began, deciding on a relatively safe topic, almost talking to herself as she observed the stream of individuals going about their own business.

Lexa looked questioningly at the blonde, not certain what event she was alluding to.

'The food levels will be running low soon thanks to war, and a lack of food never results in anything good.'

'You know about the food shortages?' Lexa asked, dipping her shoulder back as an inattentive Er'Kit sped past without a thought for those in his way.

'I'm not just a pretty face you know,' Clarke retorted, also swerving aside to avoid a similar rushing individual. 'I do keep up to date with current affairs.'

Faint music leaked out into the street from a nearby cantina, the flashing lights on the sign grotesquely coloured with the sharpest of neon lights to draw attention from anyone who passed by. It certainly appeared to be busy enough inside.

'The underworld really is one of a kind,' Lexa noted, to say the least there was no place quite like it in the galaxy.

That was one way of putting it, Clarke thought to herself and it once more made her wonder exactly what they were doing down here because it felt like this meander through the streets was not coming to an end any time soon and it was starting to ring alarm bells. She knew better than to ignore her instincts.

'It's probably not the best place to be bringing this...artefact along to,' Clarke pointed out, not wanting to appear as if she were testing the Jedi when that was in fact exactly what she was doing.

The word holocron was not one to be thrown around easily in a place like this if you wanted to leave in one piece.

'We have nothing to worry about if there's no attention drawn to us,' Lexa replied easily, not easing the growing sense of mistrust that was weighing heavily in the blonde's chest. 'You've not been to Coruscant before have you?'

It was more of a statement than a question, Clarke had not exactly masked her awe and curiosity at being on the famous planet.

'I've heard a lot about it. Though this wouldn't have been my choice of a tour on my first visit,' Clarke offered, the dismal surroundings no better than she had imagined.

'Really?' Lexa asked, as if genuinely shocked by the reply. 'Where else would you have found a buyer for the artefact when you attempted to escape the spaceport earlier?'

Clarke's jaw tightened at the swift turn in conversation. This was clearly not a casual line of questioning.

'Unfortunately your faithful followers had their guns aimed at my head before I could think that far ahead. Not that I even knew what I was in possession of.'

As if that made it any better, Lexa thought to herself. The blonde would have known that it was an item of importance after the Imperial attack on the base and yet even that had not deterred her.

'We're here to make this right now, so how about you cut me some slack. I'm not here for the scenery,' Clarke continued, her tone clipped as kept her voice low.

They were now in the heart of the sector with numerous vendors and shady cantinas around every corner. Despite the array of businesses, it was fairly quiet on the streets in this area and their presence had yet to draw any suspicion. With the holocron slung over her shoulder, Clarke couldn't help but be paranoid of every being that came into view.

'The only reason you are here right now and not selling a potentially lethal Sith holocron to some back alley dealer is because we caught you out on the lie. So let's drop the act,' Lexa cut back, dropping any pretences of a casual conversation.

Clarke stopped in her tracks, causing the Jedi to stop a second later and turn to face her.

'If you want to do this right now then let's not pretend that we're here as equals. I'm still your prisoner and we don't trust each other so lets just leave it as it is. We find your Jedi master, get rid of this damn holocron and go our separate ways.'

Lexa stared back in silence for so long that Clarke wondered if she was going to have to repeat herself.

'Are you done?'

Clarke bit back the torrent of words that could have be thrown in response to the question but she was certainly done with the back and forth between the two of them and said nothing.

'We've arrived,' Lexa said simply, gesturing to a building behind the blonde. Clarke had to look over her shoulder twice just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

'In the Cantina?' she asked sceptically, not seeing any other suitable location in the adjacent run down buildings.

Lexa nodded in confirmation and, without waiting for a response, brushed past the blonde and made straight for the cantina without another word. There was little choice but for Clarke to follow close behind, not fancying her chances exposed alone with a holocron in her possession.

The interior of the cantina was deceivingly well kept, despite the poor lighting it was clear that the owner was at the very least proud of the establishment. Two Bith musicians were providing live music on the small platform that served as stage for the entertainers. It was mellow music however, not the upbeat Jizz that was the most popular swing style in the more popular cantinas.

It now made sense why the streets were so quiet around here, with many of the level dwellers spending the afternoon in their local cantina. There was a reasonable space inside, with booths and private rooms readily available for those that required more privacy. Many criminal transactions took place in cantina's such as this and it wasn't unheard of for a fight to break out between rivals without any other customers even batting an eye at the regular occurrence.

Lexa made her way to the U-shaped bar and hopped up onto the stall as the bartender stepped forwards to serve the new customer.

'Belaria juice if you would,' the Jedi said, looking over to Clarke questioningly but the woman shook her head in response. 'That'll be all.'

Clarke claimed the stool next to the Jedi, looping the rucksack around her ankle as she observed the empty bar. Many of those in the cantina preferred the seclusion of the private booths that lined the far wall, allowing the duo to sit in relative peace.

'I brought you here with me so that you wouldn't be a prisoner,' Lexa explained as she waited for her drink. 'Due to the sensitivity of our situation I'm sure you can understand my reasoning.'

Clarke did understand, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had been in pursuit of the holocron, unaware of what it was, but with such destructive power contained within it the Jedi had to ensure that the blonde's intentions had not been aligned with that of the Empire. She couldn't let the potential threat go unnoticed.

Clarke knew that she had no ties with the Imperial forces, but the Jedi didn't and it was possible to see how assumptions could be made from the recent events that had taken place. All that was needed was an explanation for her crash landing on Hoth and her far from honest actions since meeting the Jedi but it was a story that Clarke was not willing to tell unless she had no other choice.

'We're here to take care of the business with the artefact, how about we just focus on that,' Clarke finally said, almost wishing that she had bought a drink after all. Not a fruit drink though, something with a little more kick.

Lexa was growing tired of having every attempt at enquiry shut down, and knew that she would not get answers with ease. It was time to step this up.

'Where is your Jedi friend anyway?' Clarke asked, glancing briefly around the room at the host of aliens that were gathered inside. She assumed that there would have been some sense of urgency with such an important matter. Carrying a potentially deadly holocron around Coruscant's underworld was hardly desirable. In fact, it was the last thing Clarke would have expected the Jedi to do.

A seed of suspicion was beginning to form and she began to question what exactly it was they were doing here.

'There is no meeting with Master Eadon,' Lexa revealed, taking a swift sip of the juice as she let the blonde process the statement.

'Then what exactly are we doing here?' Clarke finally replied, her expression hardening in frustration at the Jedi's riddles. All this time spent trouping through the underworld and for what?

'I think you already know the answer to that.'

All Clarke knew was that her time was being wasted and she was trying very hard to keep her voice low so as not to attract any attention.

'You've had me walking in circles around this damn city for close to an hour with a target on my back thanks to this holocron. There are gangs down here that would happily take our heads to claim what we have in our possession. Black sun, the Hutts, the list goes on.'

Lexa was quiet for a moment as she turned her head to fix Clarke with an impassive stare.

'Which one are you affiliated with?'

Clarke didn't know how to respond for a few moments, still processing the question as she shot the Jedi a blank look.

'What?'

'Which of those criminal associations that you mentioned are you a part of?' Lexa repeated, her tone as flat and unemotional as someone asking about the weather. It was unsettling to say the least.

'You don't know what you're talking about,' the blonde stated, her defences shooting up as the Jedi maintained a calm composure.

'Don't play games with me Clarke. We've searched every known record on the holonet and there is no trace of you anywhere. As far as the galaxy is concerned you don't exist, and there is only one explanation for that.'

So that explained the lapses in conversation during their walk through the busy streets. No wonder Lexa had seemed so distant with Sharr conveying information down her ear piece.

'That's what your crew have been busy doing whilst we were gone, scanning the entire holonet?'

Lexa appeared unbothered by the blondes displeasure at the invasive action, if she wasn't going to supply any answers then the Jedi would have to go in search of them.

'Yes, and their findings have not made me regret it. So tell me, which criminal organisation supplied you with the slicer who was able to wipe you out of virtual existence?'

Clarke was taken aback by how collected someone could be whilst asking such a question.

'You're already jumping to conclusions that I'm some kind of criminal scum. Why not just outright accuse me of being an Imperial spy,' Clarke snapped, not entirely bothered who overheard them at that point. 'What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?'

'Because,' Lexa began, taking another unnecessary sip of her drink which only riled up the other woman further. 'It might effect my decision on what to do about the bounty hunter that has been following us ever since we landed.'

Clarke froze in an instant, fighting the urge to cast a searching gaze around the cantina to locate her hunter. So that was the choice she was left with. If she refused to talk then the bounty hunter would take her and lead the Jedi straight to the answers she was looking for. She sighed lightly, this was not how she had foreseen the day going.

'Fine. You'll get your answers.'

'That's all I wanted from the beginning,' Lexa insisted, looking sideways at the blonde who was feeling somewhat defeated by the situation. She lifted her eyes to look back at the Jedi and it suddenly dawned on her exactly what her intentions had been.

'This was never about the holocron was it?' Clarke asked, a sharp chuckle escaping her lips as she realised what this trip to Coruscant had really been centred around. 'This was about me.'

'You left me no choice Clarke.'

'And what exactly is stopping me from letting you deal with this bounty hunter whilst I run far away from this whole mess? You would never let the holocron go so easily.'

Clarke had to stop herself there, a sense of clarity washing over her as everything fell into place. She looked down at the rucksack resting securely on the floor, one of the straps wrapped around her ankle to ensure it wasn't taken without her noticing.

'There's nothing in the bag is there?'

It was a feeling worse than she could have imagined, to be misled for this entire time in oblivious compliance. She should have known the second she had been allowed out of her cell that things weren't as they seemed. There was no Jedi to meet, nothing of any value in the bag, and now the Jedi had been promised the answers she desired.

'Don't you dare say I left you no choice,' Clarke hissed when the Jedi opened her mouth to speak, anger fuelling her words. 'You preach on about trust and honesty yet here we are.'

Lexa remained calm and collected at the blondes side, even going as far to take another sip of the drink in front of her as if this was a casual conversation between friends.

'You want to have this discussion now?'

'Oh there's plenty that I have to say. You want my story then you can have it, but I'm not the only one here with a history.'

Lexa had expected this reaction and was not surprised by the venom in the woman's voice. She was obviously unwilling to reveal her past but it was slowly revealing itself out here in the depths of Coruscant. The underworld had that effect on people.

The holonet search may have been fruitless but now with the presence of the bounty hunter everything would come to light one way or another.

'The bounty hunter won't make a move whilst I'm here so you'll need to head out by yourself.'

Clarke was not happy with the plan to say the least.

'Seriously? That's your plan? You want me to leave here unarmed at the mercy of a bounty hunter. I'd rather not give up my life so soon.'

'Do you really think I'd let that happen?' Lexa interjected, fixing the blonde's gaze with her own.

'I honestly don't know,' Clarke said without hesitation, the ferocity of her gaze almost daring the Jedi to argue. 'I'll need some liquid courage if you're sending me out to almost certain death.'

The blonde raised her arm and motioned to get the bartenders attention.

'I'll have a shot of your strongest,' she demanded, waving her hand in the Jedi's direction when he looked back uncertainly. 'It's on her.'

The prospect of credits soon had the man moving and he returned a few seconds later with the desired liquid. Clarke picked up the miniature glass and tipped her head back to down the alcohol, draining it without pause.

'Well then, I'll see you on the other side,' Clarke said as if in farewell, forcing a grim smile on her face for the sake of any prying eyes before turning away from the Jedi and making her way to the back entrance to face whatever mercenary would be awaiting to capture or kill her. She could only hope it was the former.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I appreciate any comments you have about the story and which parts you enjoy reading. Thank you for your support and let me know what you thought :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke emerged into the empty back alley that ran behind the cantina. The lack of people around did nothing to diminish the unease that she felt in doing this.

No witnesses, no crime. That was the unsaid motto on the lower levels of Coruscant. It was just how things worked in such a lawless place.

It was rare for her to be apprehensive in the face of danger but in this circumstance, with no weapons on hand, it would be foolish to ignore the odds of a successful encounter with the bounty hunter.

She did not have the Jedi's ability to sense the hunters position and had to rely solely on her own instincts to guide her.

Upon reaching the end of the alley she found herself at an intersection of smaller streets, all seemingly abandoned, and swiftly took the one on the right as if she had an intended route to follow. It was the motion of turning the corner that allowed her to glimpse the figure emerging from the cantina to pursue their target.

By all accounts they were not being subtle about their intentions, believing an easy victory to be at hand. Little did they know how wrong they were. Clarke turned down another street, this one on her left, and turned to make a stand. It would be pointless to run.

The hunter appeared around the side of the old building a few seconds later, a wry smile lifting his lips when he saw what awaited him.

'Do you think yourself brave human?' he hissed with a dark sneer, stopping a few metres away where he pulled free the double edged blade from its sheath.

Clarke did not recognise the reptilian species, but he appeared to be humanoid in a sense. The thick, leathery, brown skin almost appeared to blend with the dark tinted eyes that receded into its skull. The lipless face was adorned with a frill on either cheek, a ragged scar ripping it's way from the left cheek bone beyond the curvature of his chin.

This was clearly an individual who had seen more than his share of action.

'Nothing to say?' he went on, tipping his head to the side to observe the bounty. 'How tedious. At least make it entertaining and try to run.'

Clarke had no intention of doing such a thing.

'It's not me you should be concerned with,' she hinted, looking pointedly at something over his shoulder. He glanced back cautiously to see the Jedi standing ominously at the end of the street and it was in that moment of hesitation that Clarke made her move.

She launched herself forward with a powerful leap and slammed the unsuspecting hunter to the ground, taking possession of the weapon in a single motion as she positioned one knee firmly on his chest whilst bringing the blade up to press against his unprotected throat. It was over with such speed that he had no time to make a sound, choosing wisely to lie still when it became clear that he had been bested.

'How was that for entertaining?'

The Weequay stared up in disgust, furious that he had allowed himself to be distracted by the presence of the Jedi. The blonde woman had not been as defenceless as she had first appeared.

'Thanks for all your help,' Clarke directed at the Jedi, glancing up momentarily as Lexa approached.

'I would have stepped in had you needed any assistance, not that you had any trouble,' she insisted, taking note of the woman's ability to take care of herself. Not just anyone would tackle an armed bounty hunter in such a manner.

The Jedi cast her gaze around the streets, reaching out with the force as she sensed that the danger had not yet passed. Clarke could see the concentration on the woman's face and kept her grip tight on the bounty hunter as she prepared to ask what was wrong.

'Who are you talking to?' Lexa inquired suddenly, looking down at the silent humanoid. Far too quiet Clarke now understood, and not struggling half as much as she would have expected.

Any normal human would have no idea that anything was amiss, but Lexa was in tune with the force and could sense the pheromones that he was emitting in way of communication with others of his species.

'You're not the only ones to travel as a pair,' he sneered, almost gleeful that his companion had not yet been noticed by the duo. He gave no more warning about what was to take place as Clarke looked up with concern at the Jedi, having no time to speak when a soft pop could be heard from nearby.

Lexa could sense what was taking place as the rifle was discharged and time seemed to slow as she felt the trajectory of the projectile as it cut through the air towards the oblivious blonde who was still holding the smirking hunter in place.

Unable to force push the woman out of the way without releasing the bounty hunter, Lexa threw out a hand and used the force to bring the dart to a halt just short of a metre from its intended target.

Clarke's question was abandoned as she stared at the dart with shock, suspended in mid air rather than burying itself in her neck. The Jedi's movement had been too rapid to track and it seemed that the unknown shooter was also fast to act as a volley of darts followed in quick succession.

The Jedi was able to sway easily around a large majority of them but, due to the small confines of the back street and the close proximity of each shot, one of them found its target and sliced through the thin sleeve of her robe to pierce her skin without any trouble.

Lexa paused for an instant, glancing down at the insignificant injury which proved to be more of annoyance than anything else and resolved to end this debacle before any more time could be wasted in such a pointless conflict.

With a simple twist and flick of her wrist, the dart suspended in mid air seemed to come alive, rotating to face away from the blonde and sped straight and true into the shadows of the closest building where the shooter was positioned.

A grunt was heard from one of the lower windows before another reptilian humanoid tumbled forwards and fell with a crash to the concrete floor below, knocked unconscious by the powerful drug contained within the dart.

The bounty hunters smug attitude soon faded as his companion was taken down, replaced with a grimace as his fate was sealed. Clarke was not about to take any chances with him and used the hilt of the sword to knock him out whilst she checked on the Jedi.

'Are you okay?' she asked, rising to her feet as she watched Lexa attempting to dig the dart out from where it had become embedded in her arm. It was soon free and dropped to the ground with a light clink as the Jedi nodded in assurance.

'I'll be fine.'

She could already feel the drug working its way around her system as she focused on counteracting the effects so that she didn't end up on the ground with the two Weequay.

'Will he?' Clarke asked, looking over at the unconscious reptilian shooter who lay unconscious beside his rifle.

'The drug wasn't intended to kill, merely incapacitate. Someone must want you alive,' the Jedi mused. 'The question is who.'

'I think I know the answer to that,' Clarke offered, having recognised the two reptilian hunters from a previous encounter. 'But first we need answers from him.'

Without another word she reached down and gripped the humanoids limp arm to heave him upright until she was supporting his full weight. He was about the same height as her so it wasn't an impossible feat, but tricky nonetheless.

Lexa stepped forwards and did the same on his other side. The two of them proceeded to drag him back to the cantina, leaving his partner with the rifle in the street after rendering his weapon useless. Only one of them was needed to provide them with the information they needed. The other would just have to wonder what had happened when he finally awoke.

The bartender was understandably grouchy when they returned with the unconscious Weequay in tow, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed the unusual trio. Glances from other customers were becoming lengthier as whispers amongst the tables began and Lexa knew they had to get out of the spotlight before people started asking questions.

'Jedi business my friend,' Clarke insisted, taking on a confident appearance so as to convince the man that it would be in his best interest to do what they said. 'This guy isn't feeling too good, so we'll get out of your way if you'll kindly let us take one of your private rooms for a short time.'

The bartender stared back with an icy glare, looking at each of them individually before reluctantly motioning them through to the private rooms which were conveniently located away from the bustling bar scene.

Clarke nodded in thanks and they hurried to drag the unconscious Weequay away from prying eyes, choosing the room as far from the bar as they could find, shutting the door firmly at their backs to shut out the hovering bartender who had followed them cautiously at a distance.

'He won't last long in a place like this if he doesn't mind his own business,' Clarke commented, sighing in relief when they deposited the reptilian male into a booth and the weight on her shoulder disappeared.

It was a rather large room for a back alley cantina, with a collection of tables and chairs gathered around the holoprojector in the centre. If dancers could not be purchased for live entertainment then a projection of such an individual suited most people just as well.

A well stocked bar lined the back wall and Clarke took a moment to browse the wide selection of uncommon beverages that were available for any customer with unusually high standards for such a place.

Jargridian brandy, one of the cheapest, appeared to be the most common drink to purchase in this cantina but she had noted a bottle of Dentarian Ripple which was a strong drink that she had always wanted to try on the right occasion. It would have to save for another day.

'How long do you think our new friend will be out for?' Clarke asked, turning away from the alcohol to watch the Jedi take a seat in the booth opposite the Weequay who was slumped over the table between them.

'Its hard to tell, though certainly long enough for you to explain exactly what's going on,' Lexa replied, waiting patiently as the blonde joined her in the booth, taking a seat beside the unconscious male.

'Fine, but shouldn't you be in a similar state to this guy?'

Clarke had almost forgotten the Jedi's injury, suddenly reminded when she caught sight of the ripped material on her arm.

'I'm working on that as we speak. Don't you worry, I can multitask,' she replied, not letting the other escape without an explanation this time.

Settling back in the padded seat, Clarke fell silent for a moment as she considered where to start. Certainly not from the beginning, they didn't have a whole day to sit here and discuss her past.

'A man called Janos Karr sent the bounty hunters after me, I glimpsed them once when I had the displeasure of seeing the man at a meeting.'

Janos Karr was one of the leaders of the Migrant Merchants Guild. Some would argue that they were a legitimate organisation that only took part in non-violent activities for the good of the people. On the other hand, a larger majority would choose to describe them as a highly organised crime syndicate who worked for their own gain without thought or mercy for those that got in the way.

The guild was subject to bribery and extortion, with all sorts of criminals using it as a front for their money laundering or smuggling schemes. Hardly the innocent, non-violent morals that many individuals would claim it possessed.

'What exactly led you to be in a meeting with one of the heads of a criminal organisation?' Lexa asked, not wanting the blonde to think she was jumping to conclusions and shut down again.

'When I left my home planet, I fell into the company of a group of individuals who were transporting goods across the galaxy.'

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at the vague description.

'This group of individuals you refer to, I assume you mean smugglers?'

Clarke shrugged dismissively and settled back into the seat.

'Smugglers, mercenaries, freelancers, call it what you like,' she continued, dropping her eyes down to the table. The story of why she had left her planet and how she had ended up with this group was a story for another day, it was certainly a long one.

'What matters is that I've spent the past few years with them, taking on whatever jobs came our way. We weren't working for the Empire if that's what you were thinking,' Clarke elaborated, wanting to make it clear that there were no ties to Imperial forces. 'That's how we ended up in a deal with Janos.'

Lexa wasn't surprised to hear that Clarke had been in the company of smugglers for the last few years. She had certainly learnt their knack of surviving through even the most dire of situations. Her ability to fight and refusal to back down against all odds were certainly traits that were common amongst such people.

'What deal was made?' the Jedi asked, knowing it could be anything from simply transporting a shipment of spice to a planet on the far side of the galaxy, all the way to assassinating an important figure in the political world.

'We each had different...,' Clarke paused, pursing her lips as she searched for the right word. 'Rewards, shall we say, for carrying out the mission. I requested that my records be erased from the holonet. I'd managed to pick up quite the misleading set of offences that were getting me too much attention.'

It made sense. With that kind of lifestyle you found yourself on the wrong side of both the Empire and the Republic more than you'd like and it made travelling between planets a hassle. It still didn't explain why he had sent a bounty after her though.

'Did the mission fail?'

Clarke shook her head and sighed as she recalled the event.

'No, everything went smoothly and we got out without any trouble. The mission was to extract one of their men from a slaver who had taken them prisoner. Turns out they had already done half the job for us and managed to escape, so all we had to do was pick them up and get the hell out of there.'

It wasn't necessarily a morally questionable task to accept. The slavers were just as bad as any criminal that worked within the Guild so it was a far cry from turning against any innocent people.

'The trouble started when the ungrateful scum took advantage of the extraction. We landed on an outer rim planet to drop of a spice delivery when he stole the ship along with the valuable cargo that was destined for the Guild.'

Lexa nodded slowly, understanding why one of the leaders might be somewhat displeased by the outcome. He had not only lost the cargo and the slave who had been freed, but he had done his part for the smugglers and received nothing but more trouble in return.

Clarke had of course contacted him and explained the situation but it hadn't been good enough and she had been avoiding him ever since. The clean record provided by the slicer was certainly useful in staying under the radar and so far she had managed to evade his attempts at capture.

'He could easily return your record to it's previous status,' Lexa began, wondering what was stopping him from retracting his side of the deal. 'But he lost a member of his crew and a shipment in the process, and you would have no negative repercussions.'

'Exactly,' Clarke agreed, knowing that Janos was not one who could overlook the bad business and move on without getting even. He wouldn't leave her be until she had repaid her debt. 'So here we have the money grabbing hunter who was sent to drag me back to the Guild and complete some suicide mission that he would most likely send me on for revenge.'

They fell into silence as Lexa processed everything that she had been told. It was not as bad as she had been expecting, and she was more than a little relieved to hear that the woman was not some criminal minion who was carrying out the orders of some overlord without question.

Smugglers were not the most highly viewed of individuals, but they weren't necessarily criminals. Lexa had known of many decent smugglers who worked to provide aid to those who needed it most on distant war torn planets.

Their lives were always at risk as they dared to do what no one else would think possible under the most dire of circumstances. It was a risky existence and with so many enemies that were created with each transaction there was never a shortage of people out to end their lives. Each mission was a coin toss which could either result in more wealth than one could imagine, or an uninspiring death in the empty depths of space.

'When you crashed on Hoth you were alone. What happened?' Lexa inquired, not sure how their meeting on Hoth and the business with the holocron fitted into the story.

'When our ship was stolen we managed to smuggle ourselves on board a freighter that was bound for the core worlds,' Clarke explained, 'we hopped between planets for quite some time aboard different ships as we evaded Janos and decided what our next move was.'

They had been discovered however and the captain had been far from pleased to find the stowaways onboard, demanding their capture. Clarke had fled and managed to escape on one of the shuttles but she had been followed and a few lucky shots had hit the engine, causing her to crash on Hoth.

'What happened to the others?'

Clarke shrugged, running her hand along the table edge to give her something to do other than look at the Jedi.

'I don't know. They're a plucky bunch though so I'm sure they're fine.'

Lexa could sense the woman's guilt at abandoning her friends to escape the ship. She knew well that the people you travelled with became close like a family, a strong bond to say the least, and it must have been difficult to not know if they were even still alive.

'The holocron was just an unfortunate coincidence,' Clarke continued, taking the focus away from her friends. 'I was in the base waiting for the next shuttle when I saw the signal it was emitting and I couldn't help but investigate.'

'Why didn't you just tell me all this from the beginning?' Lexa asked. It would have saved the time in confinement on the _Helldiver_ and all of the mistrust that had followed on from that.

'Tell a Jedi that I've been exporting goods around the galaxy with smugglers and have a bounty on my head after working for a criminal leader of the Migrant Merchants Guild?' Clarke scoffed, amused by the prospect. 'That would have gone down well.'

Lexa could see her point but was certain that she would have understood once everything had been explained in full. She could tell that there were certain details the blonde had missed out of the story, possibly due to lack of time or because mentioning her smuggler friends was not a topic she enjoyed discussing, but either way she was satisfied with what she had heard.

'Then consider us on good terms Clarke,' she began, fixing the other woman with a forceful stare. 'Don't make me regret trusting you.'

Clarke returned the look with just as much fire in her gaze, not intimidated by the Jedi and more than willing to stand up for herself.

'I fought with you against the Empire on Hoth and you left me in a cell for hours by way of thanks. You then drag me around Coruscant on the basis of nothing but deception and lies before sending me out to face bounty hunters unarmed, so consider _me_ a fool for trusting _you_.'

The tension in the air bristled for a long moment as the two locked gazes before Lexa's lips lifted into something that resembled a smile. Finally the suspicions and mistrust between them seemed to dissolve away and, even if just for that moment, Clarke found herself returning the smile as she felt a sense of understanding connect the two of them.

'Janos is going to kill you both for this,' the Weequay muttered, his words muffled as his cheek remained pressed against the table surface. Clarke turned her gaze to the rousing reptilian male whose eyes were still closed as fought against the pain radiating throughout his head.

'Well look who's decided to join us,' she quipped, not concerned about him trying to cause them any trouble as he remained in a weakened state, barely able to even lift his head without a great effort. 'You think Janos really thinks that much of you? He's more likely to kill you and your friend for failing him.'

Lexa was still watching Clarke when she turned her attention back to the Jedi, gesturing at the bounty hunter with a finger.

'What's the plan now then?'

There were a number of possibilities to consider, many path that could be taken, however Lexa had already decided what she was going to do about the situation and she answered without hesitation.

'We're going to pay Janos Karr a visit.'

The idea didn't fill Clarke with confidence, not exactly wanting to face that demon quite so soon, and was instantly ready to protest against it. The table began to tremor as the bounty hunter shook at her side and at first she thought he was having some kind of fit but that was far from the reality of the situation.

He was laughing. A deep, throaty sound that could not be replicated by any human.

'Well my day just got a whole lot better,' he hissed, a hint of his earlier delight once again returning. He would now get the glory of returning not only the bounty back to Janos but a also with a Jedi in tow.

Clarke looked away from him in disgust, sending an almost pleading look at the Jedi.

'Are you sure that's such a great idea? We could just ditch this scumbag and get out of here,' she suggested, wanting to do anything but come face to face with Janos again. He wasn't the most pleasant of characters and she could only guess what he had in store for her. 'What about the holocron?'

'My crew are dealing with the holocron and I trust them to take care of it,' Lexa replied without pause, not swaying in her decision. 'You can't keep running away from your problems Clarke.'

The blonde sighed and slouched back into the seat, ignoring the Weequay at her side who continued to grin even as he lurched unsteadily in his seat, too weak to even sit up straight.

It looked like she was about to find out exactly what Janos wanted with her, and they would be walking right into his territory to find out.

 ** **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!****

 ** **Let me know in the comments what you thought of the chapter and if you want to see more :)****


	9. Chapter 9

'Is this really the best idea you have?' Clarke muttered quietly, eyeing the bounty hunter walking in front of them with suspicion.

They had descended in a lift to the level on which the Galactic Market was located. Before the Galactic War it had been a bustling commercial district but now, with the Republic's attention focused on more imposing threats, it was slowly falling into the hands of the various crime syndicates that now resided in it's heart.

One such organisation was the Migrants Merchant guild, and it was their base of operations that the unlikely trio were destined for.

'What's the alternative,' Lexa responded, not holding as much apprehension as the blonde did regarding their destination. 'You run from this Janos for the rest of your life, evading bounty hunters and assassins until one of you dies?'

Clarke grimaced at the truth in the Jedi's words. Put like that it didn't sound very enticing.

The bounty hunter walking a few paces ahead of them chuckled.

'It wouldn't be Janos dying first, not with his 250 year lifespan,' he threw over his shoulder, his smile fading when the blonde shot him a dark glare.

'Shut it you, and keep moving.'

The Jedi appeared almost amused at the interaction, looking sideways at Clarke.

'He has a point though. It would be your death sentence, not his.'

Clarke sighed at the statement, staring at the back of the Weequay's head where a single braid ran down to his back, picturing the smug grin on his face at the Jedi's supporting comment.

'Rather than walking ourselves straight into his lair to be killed on the spot? You're right, it's the obvious choice,' Clarke sniped, not angry at the Jedi but at herself for getting into this mess.

They passed the central display of trees and shrubs that were a far cry from the beauty of those that grew bountifully on the surface of more environmentally centred planets. This was a cheap replica that only served to give the illusion of nature in this cold, metallic world.

This was the lounge area of the Market, lined with seats on either side for those connecting from the taxi station or shipping docks. It was also where Dealer's Den cantina was located, and Clarke had a sinking feeling that was where the Weequay was leading them.

A crime leader was going to be arrogant full stop. On his own turf it would be almost unbearable. In a cantina filled with his underlings and fuelled by the finest alcohol available, she could just imagine how insufferable this interaction was going to be.

'This is where he will be,' the bounty hunter said, bringing them to a stop in front of the cantina. 'He has a private room in the back.'

Clarke looked up at the flashing neon sign above the entrance, the red arrows lighting up in succession to attract the attention of any potential customers passing by. To her it was just an eye sore.

The Weequay looked like he was struggling to hide his glee, the source of which was unfathomable to the blonde.

'I don't know why you're looking so pleased with yourself,' she muttered, growing tired of being in the creatures presence even after such a short time. 'Janos won't be promoting you any time soon when he learns that you and your friend were unable to capture an unarmed bounty and failed in your mission.'

The Weequay's face dropped as he realised that the only reason the two women were at the Cantina was because they chose to be, not because they had been captured. The thought of Janos' wrath was enough to make him want to run into the depths of Coruscant and never find out what the consequences for such actions would be, but the Jedi's presence meant that it was nothing more than a pleasant fantasy.

'After you,' Clarke added, throwing out her arm in an exaggerated movement to spur the reluctant creature into moving. Lexa was watching her with an unreadable expression but said nothing, following them silently into the cantina.

The neon lights seemed to be favoured by the owner of the establishment as their garish light continued to illuminate the corridors that led inside. Cheerful music echoed around the sharp corners, accompanied by the clinking of glasses and booming laughter resonating from within.

Lexa had been to a handful of cantinas over the years, but this was unlike any she had set foot in before. It gave a disillusioned sense that time stood still for the customers, with no concept of day or night to propel them back to vacant homes.

The three of stepped through the narrow entrance into a large, open space and Clarke couldn't help but cast her eyes around in wonder. It was far bigger than she had been expecting.

A large holoprojector of a dancing Twi'lek dominated the room, captivating the eye of many half drunk individuals slumped over their tables. Smaller projections were dotted around the sides of the room for more personal gatherings, the secluded booths allowing some privacy for large groups.

The second floor acted as a balcony above, with customers leaning over the waist high barriers to look down upon those gathered below. Private rooms split off from every wall, a guard at some to prevent any unwanted intrusions.

For a moment the blonde was unable to locate the source of the music, but as they moved further into the establishment she saw the mass of people gathered in front of the dancers stage where a number of Twi'leks were moving gracefully to the flowing music produced by the band seated behind them.

Despite the adverse company of smugglers, spice dealers, and crime lords, Clarke had certainly seen worse places.

'Where now?' the Jedi asked, encouraging the reluctant bounty hunter to take them to his employer. He led them across the open area, carving a path through the intoxicated crowd to a guarded entrance to one of the private rooms.

'I return with a bounty,' the Weequay directed at the Gamorrean guard who regarded the bounty hunter with squinted eyes. Small horns protruded from the top of his head, dwarfed by the impressive tusks protruding from his lower jaw.

'Janos will be pleased ,' the guard growled, stepping aside to let them pass. He observed the two women suspiciously when he saw they were not bound, but made no move to stop them, they were the ones walking into the lions den.

Once inside, and away from the more crowded area of the main cantina, Clarke was surprised to find a gathering of different species around the Sabacc table in the centre of the room, all watching an ongoing game with fierce intensity.

A Falleen was seated at the head of the oval table, his eyes fixed on the cards in hand as his opponent squirmed uncomfortable in the opposite seat. He exuded power and confidence, and it wasn't necessary to have the Jedi's powers of perception to know that this was Janos Karr.

The Falleen were an exotic species, with bright green skin and dark hair often tied back away from their face. Small scales covered his body and he grasped the cards in clawed hands. Subtle ridges carved a prominent pattern on his face, which was at that moment formed into an unreadable mask.

No excitement or anticipation showed which could give away his hand and demolish any chances of winning. His opponent, a purple Rhodian, however, had not seemingly learnt to master his poker face as he sweated and squirmed under the pressure.

Sabacc was a game of chance and skill. In short you were dealt a hand of cards with the intention of getting a value of as close to 23 as possible by the end of the round. The highest value marked the winner.

The players could choose whether to trade cards with the deck, stand, or place any in an interference field which would prevent that card from being shifted if a Sabacc shift occurred. This was when all the cards that were not locked in the interference field randomly changed suits and value.

Clarke knew from experience how difficult a game it was to master but clearly the crime lord had been getting plenty of practise as he spent his days taking money from those he bested.

The trio came to a stop near the table, making no sound as the crowd waited for the two players to reveal their hands. This must have been the final round judging by the state the Rhodian was in and, upon seeing the unusually large size of the Sabacc pot, it soon became apparent that there was a lot of money at stake.

Janos raised his eyes to those of his opponent. A cold and calculating stare that was intended to strike fear into the recipient as he presented his cards to the room.

'22,' he stated confidently, his minions letting out hoots of congratulations at their leaders performance. There were very few ways in which that score could be beaten. Only a perfect hand of 23, or an incredibly rare combination such as the Pure Sabacc could secure a victory.

Judging by the Rhodians expression of utter despair, everyone knew that he would not be emerging from this game victorious.

'24' the Rhodian gurgled in defeat, dropping the cards to the table as the room filled with screeches of laughter from the onlooking crowd.

That translated as a bomb out and an embarrassing defeat for the Rhodian who hung his head in shame.

'I would say that you fought a good game little one, but unfortunately it was all far too easy,' Janos chuckled, bathing in the howl of laughter that resulted from the comment.

The Rhodian appeared to snap, shooting up out of his chair with so much force that it almost fell over, wobbling unsteadily before remaining upright. Janos had not been expecting such a reaction but merely arched a brow calmly in the face of his opponents fury.

'You cheated! My credits will not be lining the pockets of a cheater,' he screeched, his anger only seeming to fuel the hilarity of those that surrounded him.

'The Rhodian has a voice,' Janos boomed over the noise, reaching out a clawed finger towards the defeated opponent. 'Lets find him a cage to retire in for the night to teach him to use it respectfully.'

The Rhodian had no time to even call out a response as he was swarmed by a handful of the Falleen's followers who snapped manacles around his wrists and proceeded to drag him out of the room, past the three newcomers who watched in a stunned silence.

It was only then, as the Rhodians cries faded down the corridor, that Janos seemed to register the presence of the returned bounty hunter.

'Ah, my friend, you have returned!' he called out, the Weequay wincing as his employer noticed the lack of restraints on the two outsiders. 'Though not victorious I see.'

The room had fallen quiet as attention shifted to the trio, and the sharp clap of Janos' hands cracked like a gunshot.

'Anyone who doesn't need to be here should leave now,' he instructed.

Around three quarters of occupants hurried out of the room, leaving only Janos' minions behind.

Lexa didn't have to look at the Weequay to know how terrified he was, it seeped from him in waves. She reached out with the force, silently assessing the situation.

Clarke stood with a resolute determination with the knowledge that there was no going back now, but the Jedi felt her unease. The gang members oozed self confidence and arrogance in the presence of their leader. Janos himself was harder to read, and all that Lexa could attain was the wash of calm that he emitted.

That wasn't unexpected. As a species, the Falleen respected and honoured self discipline and control. It was a hallmark of their kind. They were the last ones to be riled up in an argument or make a rash, emotion driven decision. Perfect qualities for a leader.

The Weequat stumbled forwards in the silence, all but falling on his knees before his employer.

'Janos, sir, I have the bounty here as required,' he sputtered, keeping his head low even as he stood higher than the seated Falleen.

'Yes, I can see that, but are you bringing them to me or the other way around?'

Karr's voice was strong and steady, seemingly calm but it still sent the Weequay down on one knee all the same.

After seeing how the Rhodian had been treated, Clarke could understand the Weequay's fear of the crime lord.

'They overwhelmed me in a back alley, I was ready for the bounty my lord, but not a Jedi' the spineless creature hurried to continue, not explaining that he had been taken down by the unarmed blonde before the Jedi had even appeared. 'Have mercy on me.'

Janos stared down in disgust at the trembling creature, closing his eyes briefly in discontent before flicking his wrist dismissively.

'Get out of here. I'll decide what to do with you once this buisness has been attended to.'

The Weequay murmmered it's thanks, backing away from the Falleen hastily before turning tail and fleeing the rest of the way.

'You must be the Jedi in question,' he continued, turning his attention to Lexa as she stood silently at the blondes side, arms relaxed and ready for anything. 'I hope you wont be trying any mind tricks on me, that would be especially foolish when I am immune to them.'

Lexa already knew as much. There were very few creatures in the galaxy immune to a Jedi's mind trick and it would be ignorant not to study them in preparation for a future encounter.

'I had no intention of doing so,' she replied, her tone as calm and controlled as the crime lord's.

'Interesting that a Jedi would choose to keep company with someone of such...insignificance,' Janos went on, lounging in the high backed chair as he gave Clarke the once over. 'Not that I care for the details.'

Clarke was already bored of this pointless back and forth, there was no point delaying the inevitable.

'Good,' she said sharply, stepping forwards to focus Janos' attention solely on her. 'Because that's not what we're here to discuss.'

Janos nodded slowly. It was time to get down to buisness.

'The topic for discussion would be the one where you allowed one of my treacharous men to escape with an invaluable shipment of goods. If I remember correctly that is?'

Clarke could've argued the point as to how that had not necessarily been her fault but it would do her no good.

'Something like that,' she agreed tentatively, wondering if he would just kill her on the spot and save himself any further trouble. She had seen him do it before and felt a mild pang of sympathy for whatever fate the Weequay would suffer for his failure.

'So the question now, is what exactly should I do with you?' Janos mused, pushing his fingers into a triangular shape upon which he rested his chin thoughtfully.

'We could always call it quits and go our seperate ways. Call a truce if you like,' Clarke tested, 'no more useless bounty hunters to hire on your end, and no more bounty hunters to evade on mine.'

The room was silent for a moment and Clarke almost managed to convince herself that he was actually considering it.

A deep boom of laughter from the Falleen crushed any such hope as the rest of the room erupted into laughter around them.

'You have spirit, I can admire that,' the Falleen chuckled, his gang falling quiet once more. 'But that will not be happening. I've had an empty cage waiting with your name on it for quite some time.'

Despair filled Clarke at his words. Those that went to the cages rarely came back out again, and those that did were never the same.

Some of Janos' men began to inch forward eagerly, awaiting the word of their leader to take the bounty into their custody. Clarke saw the Jedi began to tense at her side, anticipating conflict, but this was not how it was meant to go.

'No, wait, no!' Clarke burst out, relieved to see the advances come to a halt when Janos flicked his finger in a subtle signal. 'There must be something that I can do to redeem myself, rather than rot away in a cage.'

Janos seemed to consider this and clicked his tongue thoughtfully against the roof of his mouth, a wide smile soon forming as an idea came to mind.

'You may have a point,' he agreed, giving a sense of hope to the blonde once more. 'You will be rehired for the same task. Recover the slimeball traitor and the goods, then return them to me.'

Clarke was taken aback at the ease of the task which had been assigned to her, it was far from the suicide mission she had been expecting.

'Really? I mean yes, I can do that,' she said, recovering from the surprise and fought the urge to smile at the good news. Imminent death had been averted.

Lexa did not want to say anything in front of the crime lord, but she doubted that this came without a catch. His kind were never that simple and it was unheard of for them to be so lenient.

'Perfect. Once it has been completed, your records will remain permanently wiped and you will hear no more from me.'

Clarke nodded in agreement, eager to seal the deal and get as far away from this cantina as possible.

'He stole our starship in the outerrim, he could be anywhere by now,' she explained, considering how she was going to locate him after all this time. 'Would you have me search the entire galaxy for him?'

Janos held out an outstretched hand and waited patiently as one of his minions hurried over and placed a datapad in his palm.

'Fortunatey for you, he was on my list of potential traitors and I had him chipped.'

His fingers flicked over the screen, locating the data that he was in search of.

'Chipped?' Lexa cut in, wondering what the nature of the implantation had been.

Janos grinned at the question and looked up from the glowing screen.

'Yes, a locator chip like those used in prisons. I had it inserted into his spine on a tedious night.'

It was in that moment Lexa understood what exactly made this man so terrifying. His lack of conscience would lead him to do anything to anyone, regardless of who they were. There was no mercy on pity to be dragged from him, so putting a foot wrong could be devastating.

'Ah, here we are,' he continued, his focus turning back to the datapad. 'This reading indicates that he is currently on Nar Shaddaa. I'll send the tracking location to your ship.'

Clarke groaned inwardly at the news. If Coruscant was a planet prone to the workings of criminals then Nar Shaddaa was ten times worse. It was also known as smugglers moon and, like Coruscant, was covered with the sprawl of a city.

However, where Coruscant was only infested on it's lower levels with crime and danger, the entirety of Nar Shaddaa was home to such goings on. It was without question a popular place for smugglers and it was likely that the traitor was there to sell the invaluable goods to the highest buyer.

Why he had not yet left the pit of a planet was anyone's guess.

'We'd best get on with it then, thank you for the assignment,' Clarke added reluctantly, having to force the words out. It was always a good idea to be polite if you wanted to keep your tongue around Janos.

'Don't let me down again,' he warned, having a far more unpleasant fate on hand if he was disappointed by the result. 'Besides, I had a feeling this Jedi of yours would not have let us lay a finger on you, so the assignment it is.'

Lexa remained impassive until the crime lord flicked his wrist, dismissing them from his company, now bored by the visitors.

'Then get on with it, and go with haste. You have a month in which to fulfil your end of the deal. After which time your records are back online and, more importantly, there will be a bounty for whoever returns your head to me, attached or not.'

Clarke ground her teeth in frustration at the additional terms but nodded sharply, spinning on her tail and marching for the exit. The Jedi fixed the crime lord with one last stare before following the blonde.

'You, Jedi, you are more than welcome to come back and challenge me at Sabacc,' he called out after her, 'that is if you dare.'

Lexa stopped at the doorway and turned her head, looking at the man with undisguised loathing.

'I think not.'

With that she left the vile man to his pitiful life and blinded followers, knowing that in the end there was no joy to such a life. He would soon come to realise that.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter! Hope you all liked it, more chapters coming soon :)****

 ** **All the comments about the Love is Weakness sequel is much appreciated and I have decided on how to progress with the content.****

 ** **Chapters for Together We Survive and Guardians of light will be uploaded as regularly as possible whilst I work on the sequel. Once I have completed most of the chapters I will start uploading them on a scheduled basis so there will be no unnecessary delays between posts :)****

 ** **Thank you again for your support, let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments :)****


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa found the blonde waiting outside the illuminated cantina, seated on one of the many benches lining the street. She let a stumbling humanoid pass her before making her way over, not wanting the drunken fool to stumble into her and start an unnecessary fight.

Clarke looked up when the Jedi approached, flashing a smile small as she scooted over to create a space next to her.

'That went better than expected,' the Jedi began, taking a seat on the bench. It was hardly located in the most scenic of places and the faint stench of alcohol did nothing to improve the ambiance.

'I still have to track down a known criminal and retrieve a shipment of goods from the other side of the galaxy within a month,' Clarke trailed off, almost talking to herself as she began to see all the things that could possibly go wrong within that time.

There wasn't any guarantee that Janos would keep his word even if they did manage to locate the escapee and expensive goods in time.

Lexa looked out over the quiet street, sensing the woman's spirit slowly plummeting at the prospect.

'It could be worse,' she finally said, the blonde glancing sideways at her in the pause that followed. 'You could be dead.'

Clarke chuckled and lent back against the bench, kicking her legs out and crossing them at the ankles.

'You're right, I could be dead. Once this is done at least I can finally rid myself of that scumbag for good.'

Janos Karr was not one let his victims escape so easily, but the Jedi decided that now wasn't the best time to voice such concerns.

'We should return to the ship soon and let the crew know that we're bound for Nar Shaddaa.'

Clarke glanced at the Jedi in surprise, the inclusive use of _we_ had been unexpected.

'Don't you mean _I_ should be getting myself a ride to Nar Shaddaa and finally leave you in peace,' she countered, more than grateful for everything the Jedi had already done for her. There was a Sith Holocron to be contending with which was far more important than chasing ghosts around a crime riddled planet for a stranger she had only recently met.

'You fought by my side on Hoth against the Empire and, after wrongly imprisoning you, the least I can do is help you with this.'

The Jedi had grown to enjoy the blondes company over the last few days, not that she would say as much. Clarke had spirit, a good sense of humour and was defiant in the face of danger. It was refreshing to meet someone with such an intriguing personality.

Besides, she did owe her as much after all of the unfounded accusations that had been thrown around since their first meeting. It was strange to think that the first glimpse of blonde hair she had witnessed on the planet Hoth would lead to such events.

'True, you did try to out me as an Imperial spy,' Clarke recounted in a teasing manner, shaking her head at just how far they had come in such a short time. 'We'd best be getting back, your crew will be getting concerned. Can't have them thinking I've assassinated you.'

They retraced their steps back to the upper levels of Coruscant, using the speeder to return to the private docking platform in good time.

The crew were relieved when their captain finally returned, gathering on the lower deck when they saw the two distinct figures approaching the _HellDiver_.

'Commander, did everything go as planned?' Cal inquired as the two woman stepped into the ship. His question was intentionally vague and he briefly glanced sideways at the blonde, not yet knowing that she had been cleared by the Jedi.

'Clarke is with us, there is no need to treat her with such hostility anymore,' Lexa revealed, loud enough to ensure that the entire crew heard and understood.

'But she had no records, no ties to anyone or anything, does that not strike you as suspicious?' Sharr argued, voicing the concerns of the room as they all observed the blonde with undisguised apprehension.

'There is an explanation at hand for everything, one that I will disclose once we are en route to our next destination.'

Lexa's voice was strong and assertive, leaving no room for argument. That was made clear. The crew had been in her presence long enough now to know when to question such decisions and when to leave well alone. They wisely let the matter drop.

'And where would that be Master?' the G3P unit chimed in from the back of the gathered crew.

All faces looked expectantly to the Commander, hoping for a more welcoming planet such as Naboo with its rolling hills and expanse of lakes, a much wanted comparison to the undercity of Coruscant.

'Nar Shaddaa.'

A collective sense of displeasure filled the ship, it was hardly a desirable destination. If they thought that Coruscant was riddled with crime then it paled in relation to the criminal presence on Nar Shaddaa.

'I'll set the coordinates now,' Sharr said reluctantly, her boots clunking up the stairs to the flight deck.

'The rest of you gather at the holotable so I can fill you in on the plan.'

The crew filed past their captain and followed Sharr up the stairs, begrudgingly having to trust the blonde woman until they were given further reason not to. Clare hoped not to give them such a chance.

They all gathered around the Holotable, Clarke standing by the Jedi's side as the events that took place on Coruscant were recounted and the deal they had made with Janos Karr revealed.

Lexa's fingers flew over the controls as she drew forth a projection of the escaped criminal, Kranog, the male Zabrak who had stolen the smuggler ship with the crime lord's shipment on board and fled from his former boss.

'This is our target.'

'So, just to be clear,' Toril began in the silence that followed the Commanders speech, 'We're going to risk our necks for a smuggler who bombed some mission for a crime lord and has lied to us at every turn?'

The silenced reigned heavy once more as none of the crew made to defend the blonde, not even Sharr who could have been considered the most compassionate of them all.

Lexa looked at each of their faces individually, the faces of her closest friends, faces filled with uncertainty.

'Do you all remember what our purpose is, what we strive to do on a daily basis?' she asked softly, holding every gaze in the room as she stood with arms braced against the table.

'To protect the innocents from those that would do them harm,' Sharr recited, dropping her eyes as she considered this.

'You trust me to lead you and so I ask you to believe in me now, Clarke is not the enemy. Crime lords like Janos Karr are the true threat and we do ourselves no justice by arguing over the past mistakes of one of his victims.'

The crew reflected on this as their Commander stood upright, the very vision of a powerful individual.

'Are you with me?' she asked, a wave of nods circling the room as Clarke witnessed a change in heart that she could not have anticipated so soon.

'Always,' the Zabrak insisted, speaking for the crew with the simple response.

'Then go and get some rest, there's no guessing how long we'll be tied up on Nar Shaddaa for with this mission.'

The crew disbanded and made their way downstairs, more resolute in their decision after the meeting. A reminder was sometimes necessary to prioritise focus on what really mattered. In this case it was stopping Janos Karr from doing any more damage to those who fell into his path.

'You too Clarke,' the Jedi directed at the blonde next to her, 'I need to check on the flight path first.'

Clarke nodded and went to follow the others, hesitating at the top of the stairs.

'Thank you,' she sad simply, grateful for the much needed chance to prove her good intentions to the crew.

'It was nothing, now go and rest.'

The blonde returned downstairs and found Cal waiting for her outside the bunks.

'You'll have to rest in the med-bay for the time being,' he instructed, pointing it out even though she had far from forgotten it's location.

'It's better than a cell any day,' she muttered to herself as he disappeared into his bunk, a final warning echoing through the corridor as he called out from inside.

'And don't go disturbing the Commander, she won't take kindly to any unnecessary pestering.'

Clarke didn't bother with a reply and continued on into the med-bay which was just as cold and unwelcoming as she had remembered. It was no surprise due to its function, it was not meant to be the most well decorated and inviting room on the ship.

She sank down onto the closest bed, perching on the end and sat in silence, listening to the almost imperceptible sound of the engine that propelled them through the galaxy faster than light speed.

There were too any thoughts circling through her mind to sleep. Thoughts of Janos and the suspicions regarding this mission wouldn't rest. There was too much at stake.

After ten minutes of attempting to sort through the never-ending torrent of possibilities, it became apparent that she would not be sleeping until this business was over.

Cal may have warned her not to pester the Commander but had said nothing about going to explore the ship. She rose from the bed and padded over to the door, stepping out of the med-bay when it pulled aside to allow her through the arched entrance.

She glanced both ways, finding nothing out of place as the faint voices of the crew drifted out from their bunks. To her left she saw the G3P unit bent over a machine in the engine room, his mechanical arms moving carefully as he inputted an assortment of instructions into the keypad.

He was too focused on his work to notice the blonde sneak out onto the grated deck, her back close to the wall as she stepped silently past the crew sleeping quarters. The voices inside continued to drone on, oblivious to the listening ears outside.

'You think she's trustworthy?' a deep voice was asking, seemingly Cals if the blonde was correct. Of course he would still be barking on with the same old question.

'The Commander believes so and I trust her judgement,' Sharr replied, a huff sounding from the Cathar who wasn't quite as convinced as the Sarkhai was.

'We'll see.'

Clarke didn't particularly want to hear any more and moved past the bunks towards the main entrance of the ship. A collection of storage boxes were situated off to the side, their contents unknown to the woman.

There was nothing more down there to see and she soon found her gaze drawn to the stairs leading to the upper deck, the Cathar's warning not to disturb the Jedi echoing in her ears as she debated her next action.

Screw it, she thought to herself. The Jedi herself should be resting in her quarters so she was not necessarily disturbing anyone by having a look around.

On the top deck the holoprojector was dark and unlit, waiting to be activated and brought to life. The area was split into the front end of the ship where the nav controls were located, and the back of ship which was separated by the secure metal doors that secluded the Commanders private chambers in relative peace.

Clarke turned to the front of the ship, wincing at the unmistakable hiss the door made when sliding open and stood there for a minute, looking over the collection of controls and vacant seats laid out before the viewing window.

The autopilot was engaged and the blonde was careful not to knock any of the perfectly positioned controls as she lowered herself into the central chair.

Outside the viewing window, blue swathes of light danced around the ship in a mesmerizing shift of different hues. Clarke had never been presented with the opportunity to be near a window when travelling at hyper speed before, more likely to have been stowed away in a hidden compartment on a ship rather than lounging on the flight deck as she was currently doing.

They were being flung through the galaxy faster than light speed, with precise coordinates ensuring they arrived safely at Nar Shaddaa on the fastest route available. It was all rather mind blowing when you actually sat and thought about it.

The moment of peace was soon just a fleeting memory when the hiss of the door opening behind her made Clarke twitch with an involuntary wince. She really wished these ships would just have quieter mechanisms that would allow more stealthy movements onboard.

It didn't matter now at any rate. She had been caught. She almost daren't look over her shoulder to see who had come to investigate her presence. Maybe the G3P droid was coming to check on the flight path, or perhaps the human, Toril, had arrived to take over controls himself. If it was the Cathar then she was not going to be in his good books after his clear instructions not to go disturbing the Jedi and a poorly put together justification would not win back any respect from him.

It was almost with a spark of relief that she found the Jedi standing in the doorway as she risked a glance over her shoulder. She had changed into a robe similar to the one she had been wearing previously, the material splitting away at her waist to allow greater freedom of movement, but without the tear in the arm that had been created by the bounty hunters dart.

'Should you not be sleeping?' the Jedi asked, no hint of annoyance evident in her tone. Not yet at least. That was always a good sign.

'Shouldn't you?' Clarke retorted, judging that there was little point in listing all her possible reasons for being up here. It was too late for that, not that the Jedi seemed bothered by her presence in any case.

Rather than insist that she be left in peace, the Jedi stepped further into the small area and dropped into the seat adjacent to Clarke's and they stared out at the blue tendrils of light together in silence for some time.

'They still don't trust me,' Clarke finally spoke, almost hypnotised by the display outside of the window and switched her gaze to the controls instead, blinking to clear her vision of the persistent glow behind her eyes.

'Can you blame them?' Lexa responded, her head resting back against the support of the chair as she looked out at the blur of light surrounding them. 'You've hardly given them any reason to.'

'I suppose not. I'll just have to prove myself.' Clarke shifted in the seat, sighing at the mere prospect of gaining trust from the suspicious crew. 'You don't seem to have any doubts.'

Lexa shrugged lightly.

'I am a Jedi. My crew don't share my affinity with the force.'

'And what does the force tell you?'

The interior of the ship was lit with the faint blue gleam from space and it danced over Lexa's face as she considered her answer.

It was true that she could reach out with the force and sense any ill intentions from those around her. In this case, however, her powers were being tested by the blonde's shear strength of mind which made it more difficult to decipher her true intentions.

Despite this, the woman was the most defined being that the Jedi could sense when she did reach out, like a beacon of light that was never diminished. It had both intrigued and unbalanced her at the same time when she had first experienced it on Hoth.

'That you are true to yourself. You stand for what you believe in and I trust that you have a good moral compass.'

It was almost a riddle of an answer that Clarke was left to decipher, not as straight forward as she had expected. Even so, it was all positive and it was a good feeling to know that at least someone on this ship wasn't waiting for her to crash and burn.

'What will you do once this is all over?'

The question was rather abrupt and Clarke found herself caught off guard. It wasn't something that she had necessary considered.

'I don't know,' she replied honestly, too wrapped up in this business with Janos to even imagine a life without his constant shadow over her existence.

'Well, what do you want?'

Another tricky question. Another endless list of possibilities.

'Right now?' Clarke sighed, turning her head to look at the Jedi, 'To get Janos off my back for good, the rest is just _ifs_ and _maybes.'_

Lexa could understand the woman's reluctance to think further ahead than a day at a time. That was the effect life as a smuggler could have on you, there was no promise that you'd ever see the dawn of the next morning.

'You never did tell me what happened to the Sith Holocron?' Clarke added as an afterthought, wondering what had become of the artefact. She had been falsely led to believe that they were passing it on to Jedi Master Eadon on Coruscant, but that had just been a front for Lexa's attempts to learn more about her prisoner.

'What I told you about the Jedi master on Coruscant was partly true,' Lexa explained, returning her gaze to the flashing lights outside. 'Rather than meeting with us, however, he came to my ship whilst we were in the undercity and my crew handed it over to him.'

Clarke nodded slowly, that made sense. It was a dangerous object that a single Jedi was not equipped to deal with alone.

'What will be done with it?'

'That's up to Master Eadon. He could attempt to have it opened to discover what information lies within it. Or, more wisely, he could have it hidden where no living soul will ever find it again. The power that exudes from it could easily turn a young Padawan to the dark side if stumbled upon.'

Either way it was out of their hands now.

The information contained within a holocron could overwhelm the weak minded and it took great skill to harness it's power without being destroyed in the process. Clarke had seen the effect it had on Lexa, even unopened, as it had seeped dark energy.

Silence fell between them again and, from the closure of light blue eyes, the Jedi was almost certain the other woman had fallen asleep until she spoke, her words lightly mumbled in her relaxed state.

'I don't mean to sound insensitive, but you're unlike any Jedi I've ever heard of,' Clarke said, her curiosity about the Jedi peaking as she ran the events of the last few days through her head.

Stories and legends painted the famous Jedi as the noble protectors of the galaxy, using the force as a trusted tool in their fight against the Empire. They fought for peace and justice in the Republic, training relentlessly to adhere to the code and uphold the Galactic status as self-disciplined, responsible role models for defenders of the Light side.

Defending the weak and defeating those that would disrupt peace was an essential part of their lives. Attachment was generally frowned upon and every Jedi was expected to do their part in aid of the greater good of the galaxy.

Many Jedi became detached in the face of such rules, relying on their critical thinking and objective evaluation of situations to make the best decisions. Great wisdom and knowledge allowed them to see the world in a fresh light and their denouncing of emotion was believed to result in an inner peace that was supposedly only achieved by upholding the code.

Lexa was a mystery in every sense and, from what little the blonde knew of her, she had already come to the conclusion that her ties with the Republic and Jedi Order were weak at best. She would not be out here taking on such unimportant missions in the eyes of the Galactic War if she were under orders from higher powers.

'Maybe you just haven't heard of the right Jedi,' Lexa replied, once again another vague answer. Her past was long and complicated and now was not the time to delve into such deep chasms.

'Well I'm glad that I met you. Maybe more Jedi should be like you.'

Lexa did not know how to respond to that. Most people were overly concerned with making her more like the Jedi they knew from legends and stories, trying to mould her into the perfect being. Now here this woman was doing the complete opposite.

She remained lost in thought for what felt like a long stretch of time, memories flashing through her mind of all the proclaimed allies who had wanted her to become the mighty Jedi they had been promised rather than accepting what they were presented with.

There were many factors that had led to her current situation. Betrayals. Judgement. Understanding. All of which had played some part in her transition away from the ties of the Republic and Jedi Orders.

Lexa was about to respond with a question of her own, wondering how the woman would choose to define a true Jedi, but the sound of steady breathing beside her caught the words in her throat. She glanced to the side and saw Clarke's face turned towards her, relaxed in a peaceful state of sleep in the quiet, peaceful room.

At least one of them would be getting some rest.

Careful not to disturb her, Lexa reached out and silently pressed a selection of buttons on the control panel to summon an estimated time of arrival.

One hour until they would be landing on Nar Shaddaa. One hour of peace until the madness of the bounty hunt was to begin. One hour to relax.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Lexa closed her eyes and attuned herself to the force, allowing herself to sink into a deeper state of relaxation. Meditation was key to remaining focused on present and future events, allowing a clear and objective view of what had been and what was to come.

Nar Shaddaa could either be a simple mission, with everything falling into place around them, or, far more likely, it would be problematic and infested with unseen dangers.

Only time would tell.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter! Hope you all like it :)****

 ** **Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I appreciate all your comments and they inspire me to write more chapters for you as fast as possible :)****


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa gently shook the blonde's shoulder, rousing her from a restful sleep as their journey came to an end.

'We've arrived,' she said simply when Clarke blinked away a tired haze and looked to the Jedi in confusion.

Her neck was stiff from being angled in such an uncomfortable position for so long and she stretched it tentatively as she cast her gaze out at the view before them, soon forgetting the mild discomfort at the sight.

Gone were the hypnotising blue swirls of hyperspace, replaced instead by an array of crisscrossing orange streaks encompassing the planet in a glowing pattern, the result of massive vertical cities sprawled between refuelling spires and loading docks.

Clarke would never get tired of seeing these planets in their entirety. At least from a distance you weren't overpowered by the suffocating fumes from the polluted, rundown cities. It almost looked half decent before descending to the surface.

Lexa announced their arrival over intercom before the two woman returned to the lower deck to convene with the crew. Everyone was now more rested and ready to face whatever obstacles awaited them on Nar Shaddaa.

Cal frowned upon seeing the blonde arrive behind the Commander, crossing his arms over a broad chest as he looked on in displeasure.

'I explicitly recall telling you that the Commander was _not_ to be disturbed,' he growled, fur rippling at the blatant disregard of his earlier warning.

The rest of the crew spilled onto the lower deck around the Cathar, all except Toril who ascended the stairs to pilot the ship into the spaceport.

'It's fine Cal,' the Jedi said dismissively, hands clasped behind her back as she turned her attention to the entire crew. 'You have all been filled in on the mission and I want this handled swiftly, without any unnecessary combat in the process.'

Everyone looked sideways at the Zabrak, Bekk, who released an exaggerated sigh at the attention. Even the Jedi seemed to be directing the statement at him.

'That was not my fault, if NOVA had-'

'Do not think of incriminating me Bekk,' NOVA chimed in before the Zabrak could finish, whirring defensively at the insinuation that he had been at fault. 'We had already completed the assignment when you decided to test the new rocket launcher on the enemy, who were in full retreat if I may add.'

Sharr, the Sarkhai, threw her eyes up to the ceiling in despair. This was not a new debate and it had been dredged up far more often than she would have liked.

Rakal, the blue skinned Nautolan, wore a similar expression and shook his head as the G3P unit and Zabrak continued to argue on the finer details of the mission.

Clarke had no idea what the dispute was over but it was clear from the expressions surrounding her that this was a commonly occurring topic. The Jedi had no time for such a trivial argument and cleared her throat pointedly, the deck falling silent in a second.

'Regardless of who was at fault, that won't be happening again,' Lexa interjected, moving the conversation along so that they could back to the mission at hand. 'We go after Kranog, apprehend him and then find the shipment.'

Such a short list of things to be accomplished, but Clarke had a feeling that it might not be as simple as they hoped.

'Sharr and Cal, you will accompany me and Clarke to obtain the bounty,' Lexa continued, aware that they would only attract suspicion if they travelled in a large group. 'The rest of you stay here and make sure our ship isn't stolen. It would seem this particular individual has a habit for such thefts.'

There was not much else to be said, everyone understood what had to be done. Those going after the traitor were ready to move out when the blinking light on Lexa's wrist device signalled an incoming call.

'Oh this had better be good,' the Jedi said softly, knowing only one person who would be hacking into the communication device for an audience.

She keyed the small button to accept the call and motioned for the others to wait whilst she listened to the disembodied voice speaking in her earpiece.

'Ah Jedi, apologies for the unwarranted communication,' Janos began, not sounding apologetic in the least for hacking his way into the system. 'I have some information that you might find of use.'

The crew were casting curious glances at their Commander, not able to hear the dreary tones of the crime lord.

'Well are you going to enlighten me or shall we just stand in silence?' Lexa replied tightly after a long moment passed, light sarcasm highlighting her words. Any contact with the crime lord was too much in her opinion.

'I have located a potential buyer of the shipment that Kranog was in possession of. I believe he sold to this merchant and used the profits to retire in the overly luxurious apartment that he's now so taken with.'

'We're about to apprehend your bounty now, can this not wait?' Lexa inquired, irritated by the man's overbearing attitude.

'No, it cannot,' Janos replied sharply, 'If it turns out to be a dead end you can proceed with your bounty hunt whilst I search for more information regarding the buyer. Is that understood?'

It was only with practised self-control that Lexa didn't cut comms in that instant and continue with the original plan. She knew better. If they were going to play the crime lords game then it would have to be done on his terms.

'Fine, if you insist.'

With enough said, she ended the call and looked over at the questioning faces of her crew.

'Change of plan.'

Janos chuckled to himself as the line went dead from the Jedi's end.

How rude, he thought to himself.

'I do insist Jedi, oh I do indeed.'

The chuckle turned into a full bellied laugh until a sharp cough ripping its way up his throat cut short the hilarity and he drew himself up to full height in the comfortable chair. He readjusted the communication device and was waiting only a few seconds before the Weequay responded.

'They are on their way. Do not fail me again or you will not live to repay the debt,' Janos warned, fully intending to carry out the threat if his orders were not carried out to perfection.

The Weequay's figure looked pathetic even transmitted over the holoprojector as he bowed readily to submit to his boss. He may have failed in capturing Clarke on Coruscant but this was a chance to prove his true worth.

'Of course my lord, they will not survive this time.'

It was a promise, one that Janos would see upheld. He cut the comms this time and settled back into the chair, smiling with satisfaction at how the plan was finally coming together. They would not be expecting this move, he was certain of that.

Another ripple of laughter erupted from his throat, the harsh sound echoing down the cantina corridor where his men glanced at each other questioningly, wondering what had their boss in such hysterics. They merely shrugged. Another foolish individual crossing the dangerous man most likely, one who would be about to pay the terrible price for that mistake.

The Jedi, Clarke, Sharr and Cal left the spaceport behind them with directions to the merchant being provided by Janos' research. It led them down into the undercity, one similar to that of Coruscant, but far more threatening.

The alleged merchant was working at one of the numerous cargo docks that were dotted around beneath the surface. If he had bought the precious cargo then it would have been shipped off world in a matter of days, so chances of recovering it were slowly dwindling.

Clarke walked beside the Sarkhai, Sharr, maintaining a slower pace behind that of the Jedi and Cal who were ahead of them. Being mistaken for some kind of criminal gang was the last thing any of them wanted.

'So what exactly is the cargo that we're looking for?' the Sarkhai questioned, wondering what was worth going to so much effort for. It had to be invaluable if the crime lord wanted it back so badly.

'The usual,' Clarke replied, keeping her voice low so that no passing aliens would overhear. 'Crates of rare gems, luxury materials, jewellery, all ready to be sold to the highest paying rich lord or lady.'

Sharr thought it odd for a crime lord to involve himself in such trivial items. Normal trade transactions would involve spice, weapons and illegal black market items. This was rather unusual.

Despite the strange collection of items, there was no denying the value of such a haul. A lot of credits were being lost if the cargo was not retrieved.

'Will you go back to your old life once this is over?' Sharr asked as they delved further into the depths of the city, curious to know what the blondes intentions would be once this business was completed. She knew the women had been a smuggler before being forced to go on the run from Janos.

Clarke didn't have an answer to that. For all she knew ,her old friends had been killed in one of Janos' assassination attempts and there was no life to go back to. It had been an exciting life, one full of thrills an adrenaline as they had taken great risks in transporting a wide range of items around the galaxy.

She had come to realise, after a while, that it was slowly transgressing into a self absorbed trade after starting out as a noble and worthy cause. Shipments of supplies to planets under siege had soon transitioned into delivering spice to the highest bidder on the Capital worlds. There was no glory to be gained in such a life and she had come to miss the meaning that it had once held.

The progression into more selfish gains had led to dealings with Janos and it was not necessarily a life that she wanted to return to. It was as if she was currently in a state of limbo, with many paths available to her but not yet set in stone.

Clarke was saved from making a half hearted response when the Jedi spoke.

'Stay focused. This is where the coordinates placed the merchant.'

They had emerged from the winding city streets into a wide, open area. A multitude of ships where docked and being simultaneously loaded and unloaded with cargo. It was a constant stream of activity.

It was a bustle of movement on the docking platform as employees hurried around with cargo crates whilst more powerful figures overlooked the transactions with a sharp gaze. There was no room for mistakes in such a fast paced environment.

In only a matter of seconds Lexa had identified the merchant in question; a short human male with enough cybernetic implants to draw a second glance from anyone. His right arm and lower left leg had been replaced with mechanical designs. A respirator dominated the lower portion of his face, keeping the man alive by protecting his damaged airways.

He turned an angular face towards the group as they approached, revealing a silver cybernetic eye in the left socket. Lexa had seen enough of these enhancements to keep her expression strictly neutral. The others were not quite as prepared and the lingering stares were not subtle as they took in the robotic limbs on display.

'If you have business then speak, or leave now,' the gruff voice instructed, somewhat distorted into a lower pitch by the respirator.

The Jedi took the lead, not threatened by the man's hostile attitude. She had dealt with many such people over the course of her life.

'We understand that you recently had dealings with a Zabrak by the name of Kranog. He sold you valuable cargo that was not his to part with.'

She kept her words short and to the point. This was not a man that would appreciate having his time wasted.

The merchant stared back impassively, his left eye seeming to glow as it reflected the flash of lights from nearby ships.

'I have not dealt with any Zabrak.'

A rhodian hurried by on the crowded platform with a crate held tightly in his arms, tripping almost comedically over his own feet as he rushed to load up the next ship within the designated time.

'If you damage even a fraction of that cargo then you can explain it to the Hutt's in person!' the man shouted ferociously at the alien. Clearly it was not his good natured personality that made him perfect for the job.

Clarke was more focused on what he had said previously, ignoring the bumbling Rhodian who continued to scurry past them.

'You must have done! A Zabrak called Kranog. Red skin, black tattoos, smug smile? You can't forget him.'

The merchant decided that he had spent long enough on these strangers and wanted them gone. He was a busy man and there were more shipments on the way that needed his approval.

'No Zabrak. No cargo. So go now before I have you forcefully removed.'

Clarke was ready to push him further but a sharp look from the Jedi stopped her and motioned that it was time they left.

'He must be lying,' she hissed, as they retreated away from the shipping docks. 'Or we got the wrong person?'

Lexa was only half listening as they stopped on the intersection between the docking platform and streets that would return them to the central undercity.

'Not likely, there's no mistaking that many cybernetic enhancements,' Cal commented as he and Sharr stopped behind them.

'He wasn't lying,' Lexa agreed, returning her gaze to Clarke after a quick sweep of their surroundings. 'The question is, why was Janos?'

Cal rested a hand on his blaster as he caught onto what the Jedi was saying.

'What do you mean?' Sharr asked, confusion crinkling her brow.

'She means we've been sent down here on a false lead,' Cal grumbled, casting his gaze around suspiciously. 'Feels like a trap to me.'

 _Wonderful,_ Clarke thought to herself with a sigh. Another trap that the crime lord had sprung on the unwitting group. There was no telling what he had in mind for them this time.

'Let's get back to the ship,' Lexa began, setting off once more at a rapid walk, ready to confront Janos over this underhand move. 'We can-'

Her words were cut short when a succession of large bangs erupted around them and the air was almost instantly flooded with a thick cloud of concealing smoke. It was not toxic gas, Lexa had been exposed to that before and this was not it.

Sharr shielded her eyes against the eye watering particles that limited her range of vision to well within a metre. She knew that Cal was stood to her left but he was merely a murky silhouette in the grey whirls.

Even the Jedi found herself blinking rapidly as she reached out with the force, simultaneously igniting her lightsabre in the gloom. It was with dismay that she sensed a large number of individuals pooling around them. At least 7. No, she corrected, 9. Every time she attempted to reach a figure it only increased as another being was sensed. This was not a small operation.

It all happened in a matter of seconds and it wasn't long before the smoke began to clear and the hopelessness of their situation soon became clear.

They were surrounded on all sides, the enemy wearing face masks to protect themselves from the disorientating smoke as they rapidly got into place around the targets.

Lexa chanced a look over her shoulder and saw that Sharr and Cal were stood in a tense silence, hands hovering over blasters as the weight of a blaster pistol pressed into their backs. They looked at her for a signal, ready to retaliate if required.

The Merchant they had spoken to only a few moments ago continued with his business as if the potentially dangerous situation was not taking place within 100 feet of his shipping dock. He must have been brought in on the plan by Janos, tasked with nothing more than turning the group away and straight into the waiting mob.

Clarke remained uncertainly to the Jedi's right, taking in the circle of blank masks surrounding them and withdrew her blaster in a careful manner as one of the black clad individuals stepped out of the throng towards them.

She levelled it at his chest, her aim steady as she ignored the Jedi's searching gaze.

Lexa knew for a fact that she had not given the weapon back to the blonde, though this was not the time to berate her for retrieving it without consent.

'Stop right there,' Clarke warned, her finger resting lightly on the trigger. Whatever was going on here, it didn't need to end with violence but she was not about to walked over by these strangers.

The figure stopped on cue, staring at the them with shielded eyes as he looked at each of them in turn.

'You haven't changed one bit,' the grated voice said, his masked face finally settling on the defensive blonde. Clarke frowned in confusion at the familiarity with which the individual spoke, as if she were an old acquaintance.

She didn't have to inquire further when the figure reached up with a gloved hand and ripped the mask away from his face.

Clarke inhaled sharply as the curl of dark hair framing a well defined face and familiar smirk came into view. Those light blue eyes were just as she remembered them when she had first fell in with the smugglers all those years ago.

'Bellamy?' she breathed, the instant rush of relief to see him alive quickly overshadowed by the confusion at his presence on Nar Shaddaa.

He had been the unofficial leader of the smuggler group that Clarke had been associated with before the shipment had been lost and Janos had sent mercenaries to take revenge on those that had failed him. She had believed the man to be dead, or captured at the very least.

'What in the galaxy are you doing here?'

The smile faded from the man's face, replaced with a more serious expression as he flicked his gaze over to the Jedi.

'I have a bounty to collect.'

It took a moment for the blonde to register what he meant. She glanced over at Lexa who had yet to make a move against the hostiles. It soon became clear why.

Within ten metres of the Jedi was a mask bearing figure, stood motionless as he aimed a slug thrower at the bounty. They had come prepared.

A blaster pistol fired energy bolts which could be readily deflected by a lightsaber. Slug throwers on the other hand were far more deadly to a Jedi. On impact with the blade, the slug melted and the embers would fly to face or hands if the user was not careful.

That was if only one of the weapons was used in that moment. Bellamy had two of them ready to fire on the Jedi, the second coming up confidently behind the robed figure.

Lexa remained still, aware that any sudden moves could result in projectiles being sent her way whilst blaster bolts were discharged at her crew simultaneously. She could not defend all of them at once. Sharr and Cal they were expendable to this man, it was only a Jedi that they had come to collect.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Clarke uttered, realising the predicament that she was now in. 'Janos sent you didn't he?'

Bellamy nodded.

'If I return the Jedi to him then my debt is cleared. He even offered his men in assistance,' he replied, gesturing to the armed figures that surrounded them. 'The agreement was dead or alive I should add.'

Of course Janos had offered aid to the smuggler. It was another of his games.

'This is ridiculous. I'm here hunting down a bounty as well, can't you see that he's playing us?' Clarke implored, hoping to make her old friend see sense.

They both had a bounty to claim to clear their debts, but Clarke was not about to abandon the Jedi to whatever unthinkable plans Janos had for her. This was just another extension of his punishment, making her choose between old and new allies.

'I don't really care,' Bellamy admitted, he had too much at stake to back down now. 'I'm returning this bounty with or without your help.'

Clarke couldn't bring herself to be furious with the man. Janos had threatened his sister after Kranog had escaped with the shipment and she understood why this meant so much to him. It was family after all.

'There has to be some way that we can both get what we want?'

'Then give me a way,' Bellamy replied simply. 'Give me an alternative or I will be taking the Jedi.'

Lexa was staring at the blonde, having come to the conclusion that this was the smuggler she had heard about. It was in her hands now. Not even a Jedi could beat these odds without someone getting hurt.

Clarke remained silent. There had to be something but her mind came up blank. The dark haired man was becoming impatient, he had what he needed.

'I've taken your ship and have the rest of your crew at gunpoint,' Bellamy directed at the Jedi, confident that this was his victory. 'If anything happens to us here, I can assure you, they will be shot without hesitation.'

Lexa switched her gaze to the man, she didn't take kindly to threats. Any ideas of retaliation were a fleeting memory at the revelation, she would let them take her if it meant her crew would be spared. This was not their fight.

She retracted the lightsaber blade and returned it to her belt in a sign of surrender.

'Commander! Don't-'

Cal's words exploded into a grunt of discomfort when the blaster was jammed forcefully into his back as a warning to be silent.

'Don't make this harder than it needs to be Clarke, put the weapon down,' the smuggler insisted, not wanting his friend to get hurt in the process. 'Join me and we can earn our redemption together.'

There were limited options to be taken from that point. Any retaliation would seal the fates of the Jedi's crew and Clarke knew that was not a viable option.

That left only two possible scenarios.

Refuse to accept the offer and be taken into custody along with the Jedi, or step aside and let events happen as Janos had intended.

'What will happen to them?' she asked quietly, knowing that securing her own freedom would ultimately mean sacrificing that of the Jedi's.

'I will have the Jedi frozen in carbonite to be transported back to Janos, but from there it's out of my hands,' Bellamy replied honestly, more concerned with the fate of his sister than some random Jedi.

Clarke could just imagine what torturous methods Janos would use, even just for fun, as he attempted to make the force user subservient to his will. There had been rumours once that he had tried such a thing before in an attempt to gain an advantage over the other crime lords and earn himself more power.

That was unacceptable. Abandoning Lexa to such a fate was inconceivable but Bellamy didn't have to know that. She lowered the blaster and holstered it under her jacket, stepping aside as she ignored the dark stares being sent her way by the Cathar at the alleged betrayal. Good, it would look more believable that way.

'Now you,' Bellamy instructed, moving his focus to the Jedi now that Clarke had complied. 'On your knees.'

Clarke watched him in that moment, his jaw clenched tight as he waited to see how the Jedi would respond and she could not comprehend this behaviour. It was so unlike him to act in this way, so far from the kind man she had once known.

When a loved one was threatened there was no saying what lengths you would go to in protection of them.

'On your knees!' one of the mercenaries shouted, repeating the smugglers words, approaching the Jedi with caution. 'I said on your knees!'

Lexa remained still for a few moments, her pride being stripped away in layers by these strangers. It hardly mattered now, as long as her crew would be spared. She dropped first to one knee, followed by the other until her captors were looking down at the subdued Jedi.

Her eyes never left Clarke's, searching for a hidden agenda or any hope that the blonde had not merely turned her back on them. Was there a flicker of sadness there or had she chosen her own survival over theirs?

Bellamy nodded at one of the mercenaries closest to the kneeling woman who stepped forwards with a stun blaster, releasing numerous electrical pulses at the Jedi who convulsed on the contact, eyes rolling up into her skull before her body dropped to the ground, the strength abandoning her muscles.

Clarke flinched at the brutal act and whirled on Bellamy in anger.

'Enough! She had surrendered!'

'She is a Jedi and therefore a high level threat, it had to be done,' Bellamy said in justification, calling out for the men to secure the prisoners and have them transported to the ship.

Cal and Sharr were marched away by the thugs, back to the ship where the rest of the crew were being held.

Two more black clad figures secured cuffs onto the Jedi's wrists and each took an arm to escort her, a cohort of armed minions following close behind. Clarke knew that it was pointless, the brunette would not be starting any conflict whilst her friends were still in danger.

'You made the right choice,' Bellamy said as his friend watched with a pained expression. 'There was nothing else you could have done for them.'

Clarke smiled weakly as they took off after the procession of prisoners. There was more that she could and most certainly would be doing for them, she owed them that much. They were only to help her out of this predicament, they were good people.

First she would use Bellamy's resources to retrieve the traitor, Kranog, and would then find a way to free her new allies. There was still hope that the smuggler would see sense in working together to defy Janos' games but at least this way she would have the time to construct a viable plan.

One step at a time.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter, leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it :)****


	12. Chapter 12

Nar Shaddaa was not a stranger to violence and the inhabitants were remarkably well adapted to turning a blind eye when required. This was one such moment as the captured prisoners were trooped back across the city to the spaceport in which Lexa's ship was being held.

The Jedi summoned the force and used it to propel her weakened limbs onwards, the result of many an unnecessary electrical jolt from her captives. They were right to be wary of her, she was powerful and there was no denying it, but she had done nothing to provoke each malicious shock.

Clarke and Bellamy walked towards the rear of the cohort, their words lost in the long distance that separated them from the captured Jedi.

'This isn't exactly how I pictured our reunion,' the dark haired man said, lifting a hand to push the ragged dark hair away from his face. The thought of reuniting with his friends had kept him going on many a dark day, but this situation was not ideal.

'An _I'm not dead_ message would've been nice,' Clarke offered, looking ahead at the mass of black clad figures that were escorting the prisoners through the city.

'Are you mad at me?' Bellamy asked quickly, sensing the lingering tension between them ever since he had revealed his identity. 'I thought you would be pleased to know I'm alive?'

'Of course I'm glad you're alive, but, as for everything else, yes I'm mad,' Clarke admitted. 'You apprehended the Jedi who was helping me to take out the bounty and jeopardized my mission in the process.'

They were close to the shipping docks now. Fewer people were present in this area and it was nice to walk without the weight of many curious gazes following their progression.

Bellamy considered her words for a few seconds.

'I'll help you with the bounty, both of us will be leaving here victorious.'

Clarke bit her tongue to stop from saying anything that would attract suspicion. The smuggler could not know of her plans to free the Jedi.

Everyone would be emerging victorious, all except the Jedi and her crew who's lives would be destroyed by their selfish attitudes. Not that Bellamy cared, he was only thinking of his sister and anything that came between him and that goal was expendable.

'Who are these people to you anyway?' Bellamy continued, oblivious to his friends internal conflict. 'You're the last person I'd ever expect to find in the presence of a noble Jedi, no offence.'

None was taken. Clarke would have thought the same thing a few weeks ago. Now, however, she couldn't have felt more fortunate. The Jedi had asked her many times why she cared what the crew thought of her but the blonde had no answer to give. Now she did.

They were good people. Their lives revolved around doing what was right for other people and if they thought badly of someone then it was a true judgement of character. Clarke didn't want to be seen as anything less than what she knew she could be. Kind, compassionate, honest and just. All things that she was capable of. Life had led her down some stray paths recently but she wanted to be better than that, better than this.

Seeing Bellamy again only reinforced this and she was now even more determined in her plan to save both the Jedi and crew. It was the right thing to do.

'Our paths crossed on Hoth,' Clarke explained, feeling as if it had been an age since that first meeting. 'I almost shot her to be honest, but from there we worked together on a mutual interest and here we are.'

She couldn't help but smile at the bizarre turn of events that had brought them together. They had been fighting Imperials on Hoth as strangers and had since been working together as allies to clear her debt to the crime lord. It was a tale that couldn't have been made up.

'I guess you got somewhat attached to them then?' the dark haired man posed. Clarke knew she would have to be careful now not to raise suspicion, the question was intended to test her.

'Yes,' she replied honestly as he watched her with a calculating gaze. 'But now its come down to me or them and you know me, I'm not the selfless type when it comes to survival. I wouldn't have made a good smuggler if I were.'

Bellamy responded with a half smile, his misgivings sated for the time being. Another sign of how little he really knew of her.

There was no more time for her to tread softly around the topic as they arrived back at the space sport, soon covering the distance along the wide corridors inside until they were finally in the correct docking bay.

The ship remained precisely where it had been left, though armed guards now stood at the lowered ramp with heavy duty blasters ready for action. Those escorting the Jedi split away at the ship and made something of a walkway for a much smaller group to enter.

The group comprised of the Jedi, her two armed guards, with Clarke and Bellamy the last two ascending the ramp behind them.

Lexa was immediately taken into the holding cell where she would be contained until the time came for her to be placed in carbonite.

She was marched past the rest of the crew on her way to the small corridor. They were kneeling on the grated floor, arms raised behind their heads in surrender with the sights of a blaster resting on each of them .

They looked to her with renewed hope on arrival, but it soon dwindled when they saw the cuffs tightly securing her wrists. The Jedi was lost to sight a moment later and they were left to stare up at the blonde in first confusion and then anger when they saw her standing calmly beside the smuggler.

'What did you do?' Toril asked in a hushed tone, eyes wide at the realisation that she was not on their side.

'What I had to,' the blonde replied, her stare blank as she watched Cal and Sharr being pushed forwards to join their crew mates, forced down onto their knees in a similar fashion.

'Let's take this to the flight deck, away from prying eyes,' Bellamy asserted, taking the lead up the staircase and through the connecting doorway with his friend close behind. He thumbed the button by the door once they were both inside and it closed securely behind them.

'So what's your plan of attack regarding Kranog?'

They spent some time going through the details of the bounty and how they were going to ensure that he didn't escape them again. This had to be the end of the line for the Zabrak.

It was eventually decided that they would go after the man alone, no extra armed personnel in tow. Kranog didn't know they were coming, so it seemed useless marching a small army there only to give him early warning of their approach. It would be far easier to gain access to his apartment if it was just the two of them.

They were just about ready to disembark on their mission when the connecting door flew open without warning and Clarke snapped her head around in surprise.

The G3P unit, NOVA, stepped unsteadily into the room, his mechanical arms twitching uncontrollably as he mumbled a string of incomprehensible jargon to himself.

'Ah, hello newcomers, is there anything I can do to assist you?' he said suddenly, looking between the two humans sat in the chairs.

Clarke stopped her mouth from falling open at the mannerisms of the droid, not understanding what was wrong with it. Bellamy saved her asking when he explained.

'This stupid droid might be faulty but it knows a hell of a lot about the ship. Watch this.'

Bellamy straightened in the chair, catching the whirring droids attention.

'Yes, tell me, what's the closest planet that we could get to within a week on the current fuel levels?'

The droid didn't need to be asked twice and hardly hesitated before replying.

'Fuel levels are at 67%. The jump to lightspeed can be calculated to consume...'

He continued to reel off a list of statistics to enlighten the man, not that any of the jargon was completely understood, arriving at his conclusion after around half a minute.

'The Quelli sector. Specifically Dathomir. Would you like details of the planet itself?'

Bellamy shook his head and looked back at his friend.

'You see, he's going to come in pretty useful when we finally get out of here,' he said, rising from the chair now that their discussion had come to an end. 'And the best thing is that it has no loyalties as such, it's primary programming is to aid whoever is in charge of the ship and that would be me.'

Clarke nodded slowly as if in understanding. Bellamy may have been fooled by the act but she knew better. The G3P was not just some basic droid that aimed to please anyone in the vicinity, it was a member of the crew, a crew that it was most certainly loyal to.

It was a good ploy, one that she could use in her favour, but that would have to wait until she had Kranog in her grasp. She stared up at the droid for a moment before dismissing it and rose to her feet.

'You should have some of your men follow us to the apartment. If the Zabrak tries to make a run for it then at least we have some way of stopping him.'

Bellamy thought about that for a moment. There were at least a handful of men waiting outside the ship who had little else to do and it could work in their favour.

'Fine,' he agreed,' I'll have some of them ready on speeders nearby. He won't be getting away from us this time.'

Clarke nodded. If NOVA's plan did happen to fall into place once she and the smuggler had left then at least this way there would be fewer guards in the vicinity to be dealt with. Bellamy was confident that the prisoners were secure in custody and didn't feel it a mistake to redeploy some of the guards, not knowing that he was doing exactly Clarke needed to clear the path for an escape attempt.

'Good. Then let's get going after Kranog, but first I want to speak to the Jedi.'

Bellamy regarded her for a long moment as the droid backed out of the room, once more muttering codes and statistics to itself.

'What more is there to say?'

'After this betrayal the least she deserves is an explanation. If you're planning on freezing her in carbonite then this is the only chance I have.'

There was a long stretch of silence until Bellamy finally shrugged, there was no harm in it that he could see.

'Fine, I need to speak with the guards but don't be long.'

They returned down to the lower deck where the crew were still being held, the fire in their eyes still not diminished as they shot icy stares at the blonde as she passed by them on her way to the holding cells.

The guards at the door remained motionless as she stepped inside, waiting for the door to shut firmly at her back to ensure the conversation wasn't overheard. She took a single step forward and twisted to face the holding cell, finding the Jedi staring back at her through the shimmering blue barrier.

Lexa was sitting cross legged on the cell floor, her eyes snapping open when the door had opened unexpectedly. She didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned when the blonde had stepped into view.

'Well isn't this ironic,' she said calmly, staring up into the blondes blue gaze. It was full of so many emotions, so much conflict. 'It was only recently that I was coming to visit you in this cell.'

Clarke sighed regrettably and slid her back down the opposite wall until she was sitting opposite the Jedi, outstretched arms resting on her knees.

'There was nothing I could have done. I had no choice.'

'There's always a choice Clarke, and you chose to side with them.'

'It wasn't about siding with them,' the blonde insisted, 'I tried to stop them.'

'I don't see you bound and imprisoned,' Lexa said simply, the lack of emotion in her voice more impressionable than any shouting or rage could ever be.

Clarke was more than aware of the security camera in the corner of the room and had angled her face skilfully away from the lens but that wasn't to say that no one was listening.

'I'm sorry, but this was the way it had to be.'

A moment of silence stretched on and Clarke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she focused on projecting her true intentions in the hope that the Jedi would be able to sense it. The plan relied on her supposed betrayal being only a front for the sake of Janos' men. The Jedi had to believe that she had not abandoned them to whatever fate awaited them on Coruscant.

Lexa didn't just sense the blonde's attempts at communicating her pure motives, it cascaded over her like a wave, a hurricane of emotion and resolve being swept her way by the silent blonde.

Her mouth opened slightly and she exhaled at the unexpected force with which the invisible tide was projected out into the room and she stared at the woman who remained focused with eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

Clarke had no idea if this would work, she couldn't comprehend how the Jedi's powers worked but she could only hope that it had been enough to convince her that she had not been betrayed.

She opened her eyes once more and found the deep green depths of the Jedi's gaze observing her with such intensity that she was speechless for a moment. Had it worked? She could not risk any verbal confirmation to be sure.

One of them would have to speak soon before any unwanted listeners became suspicious.

'What will happen to us now?' Lexa inquired softly, still somewhat taken aback by what she had just experienced.

Clarke could not quite decipher the meaning to the Jedi's gaze but replied almost automatically, her mind elsewhere.

'You will be frozen in carbonite and then transported back to Janos.'

The prospect sent a chill down Lexa's spine. If she didn't escape this predicament then she could be hanging on Janos' wall as some prize possession for a millennia, perhaps even for the rest of her life, trapped in a deep hibernation until he felt any desire to wake her.

Even then, she would be plagued by a temporary blindness and at the mercy of the crime lord in a weakened state. Not a pleasant thought by any means.

'That sounds like quite the experience,' she said quietly, not ready to submit to that outcome without a fight. 'I saw no pilots in our entourage, and they wouldn't trust any of the crew to fly us off world so how exactly will we be departing?'

'NOVA has been incredibly helpful with planning trajectories and fast flight paths, he'll most likely guide us back to Coruscant.'

Lexa nodded slowly, catching on to the meaning behind such an explanation. A plan was already in motion, they just had to wait on NOVA to make his move. Underestimating the witty droid would be their greatest downfall.

Clarke suddenly remembered her friends warning to be quick and clambered to her feet, not wanting to waste any more precious time. There was a bounty to catch.

'Where are you going?' the Jedi asked, concern creasing her brow as she guessed what the answer would be. On cue, the door slid open and revealed the smuggler in the doorway, ready to depart.

'It's time.'

Clarke nodded to him before glancing hurriedly back at the Jedi.

'We're going after Kranog. We'll be in and out.'

Lexa shot to her feet as the blonde began to make her way out of the corridor, quite the difficult feat with the weight of the shock cuffs clasping her wrists together.

'Clarke, you can't go alone! Janos, he-'

'She won't be alone,' Bellamy interrupted as his friend emerged form the corridor and stood at his side. 'I'll be going with her.'

The Jedi ground her teeth in frustration at the expression of pure contempt on the man's face, so confident in his own skills that he would be able to outwit the crime lord at his own game.

She wanted to shout, to warn the blonde of the potential danger that she would be walking into but the smuggler hit the door panel firmly and the door slid across her field of vision, shielding them from her view.

Her collected and calm persona was slowly shredding with each second that passed by, a stirring deep within her chest warning that the game was not yet over. The main act had proved to be a success for the crime lord, forcing the blonde to turn her back on her new allies and side with the smuggler, but it would have nothing on the finale.

Lexa returned to the bench and dragged together what was left of her composure, drawing her legs up beneath her and ignoring the discomfort of the cuffs as she focused on emptying her mind of such distracting thoughts. She was going to get out of here, and to do so she would need to be entirely free of hindering emotions.

NOVA would come through, she was sure of it, and when he did, the Jedi would be ready to act.

It was progressing later into the night as Bellamy and Clarke made there way through the busy city streets of Nar Shaddaa. They kept their heads down and avoided trouble as they left the bustle of the main city behind and proceeded to where the more luxurious accommodation was located.

Clarke had been somewhat deceived by the word _apartment_ which had been used to describe Kranog's new living quarters. The correct term was Sky Palace and it soon became clear why when they arrived at the appointed coordinates and craned their heads back to look up at the building that hovered high in the night sky above them.

'How exactly are we going to be breaking our way into that thing?' Clarke breathed, astonished at what the wealthy could afford in such cities.

The selection of guards handpicked by Bellamy were setting up a perimeter around the area, careful to remain out of sight from any watching eyes.

The Sky Palace was on level with some of the tallest high rise complexes that extended up from the surface, far out of reach from any prying eyes and opportunistic thieves.

'We get ourselves a ride,' Bellamy declared, reasoning that there must be a speeder nearby that they could apprehend.

They retraced their steps back into the city that sprawled across the surface of the planet, home to some of the most irreputable establishments to be found in the galaxy. There was bound to be some careless alien who had left their vehicle unattended.

It didn't take long to come across one, parked at a shocking angle outside _The Burning Deck_ cantina, most likely abandoned by some intoxicated bounty hunter or mercenary.

Bellamy jumped onto it without hesitation and Clarke clambered on behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist to save the embarrassment of falling to her death from such a great height.

They zoomed along the streets and were soon back in sight of the Sky Palace, a dark blot in the sky above them.

'Hold on,' Bellamy said, pulling sharply on the handles to ascend at quite the acute angle up to the floating building. It took them almost twenty seconds to draw level with the stronghold and Bellamy carefully piloted them onto the docking platform that protruded from the main structure.

The landing was smooth and they wasted no time in scrambling off the speeder with blasters in hand to survey the quiet platform. The only sound to be heard was the faint buzz of passing speeders from the city below.

The apartment itself was silent, cloaked in an ominous darkness that did nothing to dispel the unease that had been growing steadily in the blonde ever since catching sight of the hovering structure.

She exchanged a glance with Bellamy, both of them cautious to venture into the sinister building but they had come this far, there was no turning back now.

Clarke took the lead, stepping lightly across the large platform until she came to a security door. She eyed it in contemplation for a second before levelling the blaster at the keypad and let loose a bolt of energy into the circuitry.

The wires snapped and hissed as the connection broke and the mechanical door was released, rising to allow them access. It had barely stopped moving when an unseen force slammed into Clarke's chest and sent her flying back into the air a good few metres before she landed with a sharp groan on her back.

A security droid emerged from the doorway, not just a security droid, Bellamy noted, but one of the classes deemed to dangerous for commercial sales and restricted specifically for military and government organisations. It would seem Kranog hadn't just been spending his credits on luxurious accommodation, he had also invested in its protection.

He let loose a flurry of blaster shots at the oncoming droid as he backed away, all of which were deflected by the high powered ray shield that absorbed the energy with ease.

It ignored the humanoid struggling on the ground and focused its attention on the most immediate threat, raising a silver arm and sending a blast of fire towards the unprotected human.

Bellamy swore creatively and rolled beneath the scorching flames, forgetting his offensive tactics as he struggled to remain out of reach. He saw Clarke rising unsteadily to her feet behind the droid and fired more blaster shots at its torso to keep its attention focused on him, simultaneously dodging blasts of laser bolts from its left arm and the bouts of flame from the right.

It was not a feat he could maintain for long and fortunately didn't have to when a blaster shot engulfed the droids small head, shattering the metal into a thousand pieces and sending the molten pieces scattering over the platform and onto the streets far below.

Clarke let her arm fall and relaxed her grip on the blaster as she grasped her chest with the other hand, grimacing at the ache radiating from the droids forceful collision.

'I think we surprised it,' she huffed, straightening up despite the pain as Bellamy approached. 'Let's hope that was the only one.'

They took a moment to recover, proceeding with far more caution this time as they stepped over the droids remains and entered the building.

Beneath the Sky Palace, obscured in the darkness that fell from the shadows of the nearby complexes, the Weequay observed the unmistakable flashes of blaster fire and the curl of flames just visible on the docking platform far above him with a malicious grin.

It had begun.

He looked away from the theatrics taking place up above and keyed a button on his holoprojector.

The unforgettable face of Janos flickered to life, his gaze just as piercing and dangerous as in person.

'My Lord, the smugglers have entered the Sky Palace, they are alone. Their escort has remained on the ground.'

Janos chuckled in glee at the news, this was going far better than expected. He had at least thought to prepare for more resistance but they were walking straight into every trick and trap that he had prepared for them without a second thought.

'Wonderful! Take out the escort and if you ensure that everything goes to plan I might be feeling generous enough to give you a promotion.'

The Weequay nodded eagerly in response.

'It shall be done.'

'Oh, and have an observation drone sent up to oversee events. I'm going to enjoy watching this.'

The holoimage disappeared and the Weequay returned his gaze to the sky, eager to earn the gratitude of the crime lord. This might just be his lucky day.

Back in Coruscant, Janos was reclining in his chair looking out over the select few individuals that he had invited to view the spectacle. It would be a lesson to all. No-one messed with him and got out of it alive. His minions would learn from such a display.

The guests were engaged in small talk between themselves, waiting for the cameras to start streaming the current events on Nar Shaddaa.

Janos took a sip from the expensive wine in his cup and allowed himself a small smile. This was the finale that he had been so expertly crafting ever since the blonde smuggler had stepped foot into his private lounge.

From such an intricate plan he would finally rid himself of the traitorous Zabrak that had dared to steal from him, along with the two smugglers who'd had the audacity to presume that their failure would be rewarded with leniency and mercy. How wrong they were.

Not only would the three troublesome individuals no longer be a problem to him, but he would also have a powerful Jedi in his possession to do with as he pleased and that was just the icing on the cake.

His smile widened at the thought and he congratulated himself on his intellect.

It was a good day for Janos Karr.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought :) I enjoy reading your predictions and seeing which parts you liked best!****


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the Sky Palace there were a similar lack of lights as there had been outside. For whatever reason, the Zabrak had cloaked them all in darkness.

'This reminds me of the good days,' Bellamy said quietly, even that sounding like a shout in the silent domed rooms that echoed with every noise.

Clarke was hardly listening to his ramble, more intent on discovering where Kranog was.

'Is this really the best time to be reminiscing?' she whispered sharply, her blaster raised and ready for any more security droids that might be lurking in the adjoining corridors.

They were on the bottom floor, one of three levels that Clarke had noted from outside.

'Maybe not, but you must admit, it brings back memories.'

That went unsaid. The two of them had been on quite the vast range of missions together in an effort to earn credits. Ammo and weapons were not cheap for a smuggler and a few side missions were required to raise the appropriate funds.

This reminded her in particular of the task they had been set by a rather frantic Rhodian whose prized possessions had been taken by thieves and the two smugglers had been sent to retrieve the goods.

Easy credits in the end. No-one had been home and the possessions were retrieved without a problem, but going after Kranog was proving to be far more of an ordeal.

Everything was too quiet. The Zabrak must have been expecting them, but that wasn't to say he wasn't still inside the building.

'Just keep your eyes sharp for any more of those droids.'

They scoured each room at a time, finding nothing but trophies of wealth and the odd statue adorning a passageway. Perhaps the Zabrak had abandoned the accommodation after being warned of their arrival.

'This is useless,' Clarke said through gritted teeth, allowing the weapon to drop as they looked out into yet another empty room. 'Can't you see that all this is just one big game to Janos? He enjoys watching us run around at his beck and call.'

'It'll be worth it once he upholds his end of the bargain.'

Clarke shook her head at the man's short-sightedness. She was beginning to doubt that the crime lord had any intention of keeping his word. The only way they could win this was to play him at his own game.

'We could do so much better than this. Why should we accept our fate as if we have no choice? We need to make a stand against him, bring this whole drama to an end once and for all.'

Bellamy did not take kindly to the suggestion, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

'My sister's life is at stake here. You may not care about that but I do, and if that means trading her survival for that of the Jedi's then its a decision I'm willing to make.'

'Well I'm not,' Clarke said bluntly, turning to look her friend straight in the eye. This was her only chance to change his mind. 'You're better than this. We can find another way to save her without having to sacrifice another life in the process. Trust me, that will haunt you forever.'

The smuggler remained unconvinced, not wanting to risk his sisters life for that of a stranger. On the other hand Clarke's words did resonate with him. This was not going to rest easy with him that was for sure, even if he did get his sister back. He wasn't heartless, but he was loyal to family before anyone else.

'I can't lose her Clarke,' he admitted, knowing that his actions were being driven by fear of not seeing her again.

'And you won't. Not if we do this the right way. What would she want you to do?'

Clarke had only met Octavia briefly, but her first impression was that of a decent person. A person who wouldn't want their big brother to sacrifice his morals at the command of a criminal like Janos.

There was a moment of silence as Bellamy considered this. It was a difficult call to make but his friend was right. This was not the way to go about saving her.

'Fine,' he said, resolute in his final decision. 'We get Kranog, find the shipment and then work out what to do from then.'

Clarke smiled, pleased that her friend was seeing sense.

'The Jedi and her crew, you promise me they will be safe?'

Bellamy nodded, sighing in resignation that this was how they would be proceeding.

'I promise. They will be freed upon our return.'

It was the best news Clarke could have hoped for, but that didn't stop her from feeling a twinge of guilt at deceiving him earlier.

'Wonderful,' she proclaimed, lifting her weapon once more as they progressed further into the darkened room. 'In that case, I have a small confession to make.'

Bellamy regarded her suspiciously, ignoring their abandoned surroundings for a moment as he watched her with narrowed eyes.

'What did you do?'

Clarke looked back at him apologetically.

'I may have cleared the way for an escape attempt to be made,' she admitted, giving it a second for the words to sink in. 'NOVA is by no means a faulty droid.'

The dark haired man couldn't believe how blind he had been. Clarke's insistence that he accompany her to collect the bounty, bringing the guards along to back them up, it all made sense now. It had left the ship virtually undefended.

He had no time to protest such underhand motives when a booming voice split the silence around them.

'Welcome my honoured guests! I can only apologise for the rude reception but do come up to the main lounge and join me. I never did thank you for saving my skin all those months ago.'

The announcement cut out abruptly and a sudden beam of lights illuminated the next room, a central spiral staircase surrounding by a gallery of exotic art pieces, presumably leading up to the lounge in question.

'Kranog,' Clarke said softly, recognising that malicious tone of voice anywhere. 'It would appear we've been summoned.'

She exchanged a look with Bellamy before they proceeded towards the staircase. It was time to confront the traitorous Zabrak.

Back on the _HellDiver_ NOVA whirred quietly to himself in the corner of the engine room, maintaining his malfunctioning cover as he fumed over his treatment. He had been lobbed into the same category as those basic droids with no concept of a personality or even conscience as they blindly followed their programming.

These hostiles would soon learn their mistake, he promised solemnly. For now, he looked out across the ships lower most decks, assessing what he could do to help his friends. The blonde human and the enemy smuggler had departed not long ago and she had craftily advised her false ally to redistribute his troops to back them up. That made the droids job all the more easier.

Step one, free the Jedi, Step two, free the crew. Or both simultaneously.

It was achievable. He just had to be careful.

With no one particularly bothering to keep an eye on the G3P droid, he was able to come and go as he pleased, muttering strings of random jargon to himself to portray the necessary image of a faulty droid. It was insulting just how easily they bought the act.

He listed off the closest star system coordinates as he lurched unsteadily past the captive crew members. They barely glanced at him, not wanting to give away his cover but fully aware of what he was doing, waiting patiently for the time to strike.

Receiving no protest from the guards, he took the stairs slowly, finding the upper decks vacant of any armed guards. What idiots, the droid berated them, though it suited his needs perfectly. He let himself into the cockpit and observed the panels of buttons and switches laid out before him, deciding what he could do to make the greatest impact.

Before he could analyse all the possible options, the door slid open behind him and one of the armed men stepped into the small area, observing the droid with obvious suspicion.

'What exactly are you doing in here shiny?' he inquired, not helping his case with the added insult. Not that NOVA thought a comment about his clean and perfected body plates could be considered a bad thing, though he was smart enough to know how it had been intended to sound.

'Hello newcomer! I am calculating the trajectories and light speed coordinates for our return journey to Coruscant,' the droid explained in a painfully bright tone that even he detested. 'Is there anything I can assist you with? I excel in mathematical equations, language translation, and I have hundreds of data stores regarding planetary history for your pleasure. Hoth, Yavin, Ziost, Alderaan, Voss, Tython, Illum, Balmorra-'

'Enough already!' the guard interjected, waving his arms wildly to bring the brain numbing list of planets to a stop. 'Damn droids, just do whatever it is quietly.'

He backed out of the room before he was subject to another torrent of useless information, still mumbling to himself about how irritating droids were.

NOVA turned back to the control panels in satisfaction, knowing that whatever it was he was about to do it most certainly wouldn't be quiet.

Ah, that gave him an idea. If the droid had lips he would have smiled to himself but instead he hummed with anticipation, pressing the necessary buttons on the panel. This was going to be interesting.

The bottom deck of the starship _HellDiver_ was shrouded in a forbidding silence. There was no hum from the dead engines, no chatter between guards, it was as if the world was waiting for something to shatter the peace.

Four guards were gathered behind the prisoners, ready to fire if they received a signal from the smuggler. No words were exchanged between the mercenaries who were unsettled by the ominous tension that filled the deck.

The world seemed to be holding it's breath.

Cal dared not speak for fear of being shot, but he used the time of peace to evaluate his surroundings. Calculating the number of weapons, guards and potential threats that could be used to his advantage. He rolled his shoulders in a subtle movement, ready for the instant that all hell would break loose.

He wasn't waiting for long.

One of the guards almost dropped his blaster in shock when a deafening blare of alarms rippled throughout the ship. The ear splitting tone was only broken by the shrill voice that called over the comms with urgency.

 _SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED._

 _DETONATION WILL COMMENCE IN EXACTLY TWO MINUTES._

 _I REPEAT - DETONATION IN TWO MINUTES._

Horror filled the guards as they glanced at each other uncertainly, lost in the sheer panic that was creeping over them. The smuggler was not here now to instruct them, without leadership the men were like abandoned children.

A stone faced man marched onto the ship, followed by two nervous guards. His face was tinted by a red hue as he bellowed at the troops.

'Someone tell me what is going on in here!'

The four guards opened and closed their mouths with blank expression but had no explanation for the chief guard. His moustache wiggled furiously at the lack of response until finally one of them spoke.

'Er, apologies sir, it would seem that the self destruct mechanism has been activated.'

The chief guard turned an ever deeper hue of red if that were possible and shot daggers at the unfortunate man.

'I'd grasped as much you fool!' he roared, mentally facepalming at the painfully dumb criminals that he had been posted to lead. 'I'll do all the hard work, you just stand here like a flock of laser brains.'

He advanced up the stairs two at the time, the guards close on his heels as he burst into the cockpit.

'What have you done droid?'

NOVA turned away from the control panel, still twitching as he focused on the angry human. He was mildly amused to see a deep vein protruding across the mans forehead.

'It was not me Sir,' he insisted, cocking his head to the side as his eyes dimmed and then focused within the same second. 'The Jedi must have done something!'

The chief guard, Darrn, stared back at the useless scrap of droid standing before him and had a good mind to blow it into tiny pieces. That would at least make him feel better, but it would not save them from the destruction process.

'Then stop it now! Cancel the detonation.'

'There is only one viable way in which I can complete such a task Sir, due to sensitive-'

'Shut up!' Darrn bellowed, struggling to be heard over the automated voice that sounded even louder from inside the small confines of the cockpit. 'I don't care what you have to do, just do it now!'

'As you wish Sir,' the droid replied, turning back to the array of buttons and began punching them in a select order.

 _IMMINENT DESTRUCTION IN EXACTLY THIRTY SECONDS._

'You two,' Darrn continued, ignoring the repetitive message booming from every speaker and turned to the guards hovering uncertainly behind him. 'Go and check on the Jedi, have Skarv accompany you.'

They nodded in understanding and quickly backed out of the room, leaving only the droid and the human in the cockpit.

NOVA hummed in satisfaction as he finished entering the sequence and finally punched in the last code.

'Is it done-'

The guard trailed off when a whine emanated from the ship and he raised his eyes to the ceiling where the lights flickered out of existence, dousing the room in darkness as even the control panel dimmed until the red and green lights were no more.

NOVA had switched off power to the entire ship.

On the plus side, the irritating automated voice had ceased to exist, but that meant that the protective barrier keeping the Jedi contained had also failed now that there was nothing to power it.

Realisation dawned over the guard's expression and, for the first time since the self destruct had been activated, there was a glint of fear in his eyes.

He brushed past the droid and cast a panicked eye over the disengaged controls. His fingers pressed at buttons and switches in a futile attempt to restore power but he knew nothing of how the ship worked.

A growl of frustration escaped his lips and he twisted to demand the droids aid only to find that it was no longer there. It stood on the opposite side of the door way, a perfectly functioning and aware being.

Darrn had been deceived. He opened his mouth to voice the deep rage that burnt within him at the realisation but NOVA had already activated a manual override of the door controls and had projected the last remnants of fading power to them.

His obscene words went unheard when a deadlock seal contained the man within the cockpit, preventing him from raising a warning for his men.

NOVA had done all he could. Now it was down to Lexa and the rest of the crew. From the sounds of fighting echoing from below it must have already begun.

 ** **Thanks for reading the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!****

 ** **I know its slightly shorter but I wanted to upload at least something for you whilst I work on the next part.****

 ** **Leave a comment and let me know what you thought, I really appreciate it! :)****


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa sat cross legged in the quiet confines of her cell and to an untrained eye it would not appear that anything was happening. To someone more accustomed to the ways of a Jedi, they would know that there was in fact a lot happening.

She was casting her focus inwards, gathering the force, nurturing it, readying herself for the imminent battle. Simultaneously she reached out and took note of the beings present on the ship, surprised to find that the number was towards the lower end. Even out side of the ship there appeared to be only a handful of guards. She guessed that must have been Clarke's doing. Smart.

The screech of alarms warning of imminent destruction did not disrupt her concentration and when it finally cut short half way through an announcement, Lexa was ready.

Her eyes snapped open in time to see the glimmering barrier vanish out of existence, leaving the Jedi free to reclaim her ship. She directed the Force into her wrists and arms, channelling it to provide her with unnatural strength.

These cuffs may have held a normal being in its grip, but Lexa was of the extraordinary kind and in a matter of seconds she pulled her arms apart with immense strength, severing the cuffs which fell to the ground with a clatter.

It was an unexpected sight for the three guards that had charged straight to the holding cell, not prepared to see the Jedi stood calmly in the open cell, remnants of the cuffs at her feet.

Their plan had been simple. Shock the Jedi with the cuffs, make sure that she wouldn't be causing them any more trouble. That plan had quickly fallen through.

The guards proved to be no challenge to the Jedi, and in a matter of moments they were lying in an unconscious heap on the ground after a rather forceful collision with the far wall.

Lexa exited the holding cells and took check of her surroundings in search of any more danger but her crew had already dealt with the other four guards who were now taking the role of prisoner. They cowered on the metal floor, hands behind their head as they muttered about mercy and doing the right thing.

NOVA was looking over the handrail at the top of the stairs, pleased to see that the escape was a success.

'I'll have the power restored at once Commander!' he chirped, about to retreat back into the cockpit before remembering the unwanted guest who was contained within. 'Ah, if someone could accompany me to take the chief guard into custody?'

Cal didn't need asking twice and struck the guard kneeling in front of him sharply around the head, ascending the stairs to help the droid, leaving the unconscious man in a slump on the ground.

'Put them in a holding cell,' Lexa instructed, taking a step back as the defeated guards were marched past her.

The Jedi retrieved her lightsaber from the lockbox as Toril returned to grab the unconscious man under the arms and drag him to the cell.

'What now?' Sharr asked softly, returning to the lower deck as the lights flickered to life once more and signalled the return of the barrier that would safely contain the guards.

The rest of the crew emerged from the cells and gathered on the lower deck.

'Now we get the hell out of here,' Cal suggested, reclaiming his weapon and holstering it at his waist. 'Before Janos sends any more of his men after us.'

Nods of agreement circulated throughout the crew members, who were ready to finally leave this crime riddled planet far behind them and never look back, but Lexa had other ideas.

'You'll take the ship into orbit whilst you find a safer place to land, somewhere Janos will not find you.'

'Are you not coming with us Commander?' NOVA asked as he and Cal returned from restoring the power.

'No, I'm going after Clarke.'

Cal opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the Jedi's stare.

'Before you think of throwing around words such as _betrayal,_ tell me you know better than that?'

The Cathar sighed in defeat and shrugged lightly.

'I suppose her actions did clear the way for our escape,' he admitted, more disappointed by the fact that their stay on this planet was not yet over than anything else. 'Did she say anything to you?'

'Not exactly,' Lexa replied, retrieving a cloak from the chest in the corner as she spoke. 'But I can tell you with certainty that she did not betray us and she is still in danger.'

The Jedi had always suspected that this game of Janos' was still ongoing, and now she was certain that her capture had been the perfect way to dispose of the blonde without her interference. She would not let that happen.

There were still a handful of mercenaries locked outside the ship that needed to be dealt with first. Not that she was expecting them to resist now that she was free.

'I'll contact you once we're ready to rendezvous at a safe location,' she finished, pulling the dark cloak over her shoulders and raising the hood that framed her face perfectly.

With everyone in understanding, she moved over and keyed a button on the door panel which sent the ramp descending down onto the docking platform with a loud hiss.

The guards gathered outside lifted their blasters in haste, hesitating when they caught sight of the cloaked figure waiting at the top of the ramp. Their hesitation soon morphed into fear when the emerald green lightsaber was ignited. The Jedi was a captive no more.

No shots were fired as the guards considered how to proceed without any leadership to guide them.

Lexa could sense their apprehension, fear rippled off them in waves at the forbidding sight.

'You have one chance to turn around and run as far as you can. One chance. If you stay, you will die.'

She spoke with such certainty that there was no questioning the sincerity of her words and the guards did exactly what she had been expecting; they wisely turned tail and fled for their lives. They had not signed up to fight a Jedi.

Lexa retracted the saber and returned it to her belt before stepping off the ramp and set off at a fast pace along the platform. Now she would find Clarke and assist her in whatever cruel trap awaited her at the Sky Palace. She only hoped it wasn't already too late.

The spiral staircase in the Sky Palace felt endless as Clarke and Bellamy advanced to the highest level of the building. It had been a long time since they had departed on the mission to save Kranog, not possibly foreseeing that he would steal their ship and cargo in way of thanks.

When they finally arrived at the top level they found themselves in a single, wide room, that took up the expanse of the entire floor. It was more of a hall than anything else, despite the Zabrak's modest description of a lounge.

'Welcome my esteemed guests!' Kranog called out from where he was perched on a plush couch in the centre of the room, an expensive goblet of wine clasped in one hand.

It was an odd sight to see the Zabrak reclining in such exposed surroundings. The couch was one of only two pieces of furniture in the room, the other being a long table stretching along the right wall that was presumably used for social occasions.

The walls held none of the lavish decorations that they had seen previously in the rooms below, no statues or rare collectors items in sight. Instead, Clarke was perturbed to see metal protrusions along the length of the ceiling, a few more carefully placed around the sides in a similar fashion.

'Kranog, we meet again,' Bellamy finally replied, full of suspicion for the situation as he warily came to a stop no more than a metre into the room. 'I'd be lying if I said it was a pleasure.'

The Zabrak only laughed before taking a swig of wine, throwing an arm in the air to gesture them forwards.

'Don't be so shy! Come on in!'

'We're fine here thanks,' Clarke said quickly, not about to take any unnecessary risks. 'You know why we're here?'

'Of course! Nothing escapes my attention. I'm pleasantly surprised that you survived my defence system though, it would be a shame to see you both defeated so easily.'

Clarke stared back at the Zabrak silently, as if willing herself to uncover whatever underhand motives he had for receiving them in such a manner. He was just as she remembered, sly grin and confident posture not changing one bit.

'You can come with us willingly or be taken by force. It makes no difference to me,' Bellamy said, more than willing to use his blaster on the criminal if it was required.

The Zabrak merely smirked, finding the whole situation rather amusing.

He had no intention of going anywhere, Clarke decided. Something else was going on here.

'Why are you so happy about being returned to Janos? He won't be giving you a warm reception.'

The crime lord would most likely kill the traitor without hesitating. That was the kind of man he was.

'Because, my old friends, this is not my punishment, it is yours.'

Confusion was visible on both human faces and the Zabrak couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. This was going to be entertaining.

'Let me clear things up for you,' he added, settling back into the couch with a thoughtful expression. 'You have not been aware of the truth for some time now.'

Clarke was already growing frustrated at the vague hints of deception, they didn't have time to waste.

'You can tell us the whole tedious story when you're safely in custody on our ship,' Bellamy cut in sharply, 'It'll pass the time before we hand you over to Janos to be disposed of.'

Kranog didn't just chuckle this time, he erupted into a bout of laughter that shook his entire body, almost spilling the wine in his cup as it sloshed dangerously close to the rim.

'That's what I'm trying to tell you two idiots,' he finally spoke once the laughter had subsided. 'I'll start from the beginning.'

He took a deep breath, ready to begin the tale when a faint explosion was heard from outside.

The Zabrak was unfazed but Clarke and Bellamy shared a concern look.

'Oh, don't worry yourselves over that. My droid was just fulfilling its instructions to destroy your transport. We're not going anywhere.'

Bellamy raised his blaster at the Zabrak, his expression stone cold as his patience wore thin.

'Then talk.'

'Fine. You may be under the impression that I am some minion of Janos' who foolishly stole the shipment and is now evading his wrath? Well that's a lie.'

Clarke's head hurt. Why could nothing ever be straightforward.

Kranog explained how he was in fact a business partner to the crime lord, once his minion but now a near-equal. He had already paid for the shipment but had been captured by slavers before he had chance to claim it. Clarke and Bellamy had been sent to retrieve the Zabrak but he had taken the shortcut of claiming his goods and their ship before their journey had finished.

'So if it was your shipment all along, and you didn't actually steal anything, then why have we been sent on this pointless mission to capture you?'

Kranog shrugged, taking a sip from his cup to create a beat of silence.

'Entertainment? Though there has been a rumour circulating through the ranks,' Kranog continued, leaning forward in his seat with uncontained excitement. 'Allegedly the orders came from a force-user, one of the dark side to be precise.'

Clarke was stunned into silence. Janos had sent them on this wild goose-chase on orders of some Sith? She couldn't even begin to think of why a Sith would involve himself with two unimportant smugglers.

The Zabrak could be lying of course, that was a strong possibility.

'So what now? You've destroyed our speeder but I'm sure you have more stashed away in this place, we could just shoot you now and be gone.'

'Then do it,' Kranog dared, his fierce gaze spearing the smuggler with heated malice. 'Don't take too long though, our time runs short.'

'What do you mean by that?' Clarke said hurriedly, concern prickling at the statement. 'What have you done?'

'Let's just say that things are about to get warm in here,' he offered with a dark grin, cackling to himself at the hilarity of the situation. 'There's more than enough explosive charges set up in here to illuminate the entire city with its glow!'

He was insane. Truly insane. That was the only explanation that Clarke could fathom.

'You'll burn with us! What kind of plan is that?'

'Oh I'll be just fine thanks, though I appreciate your concern,' the Zabrak said, not worried in the slightest that he would be caught in the explosion. 'Janos has provided me with a teleport, so whilst you burn to death in here, I will be celebrating safely on a distant planet.'

Clarke bit back a protest at the statement. Teleports were just a myth, a faint idea used to instil fear in the opposition. If they did exist, then they would be appointed to the highest military leaders and force users, not in possession of some low life criminal.

If she was right, and the Zabrak didn't have a teleport, then the question was what had Janos given him instead?

Either way it wasn't her first priority at the time, she was far more concerned with her own escape than that of Kranog's.

'We need to get out of here, forget him,' she said to Bellamy, a note of urgency in her voice as she considered an escape plan.

'There is no other transport, I can assure you of that,' Kranog said helpfully, holding up his fingers to illustrate his next words. 'Choice one, throw yourselves off the docking platform and see if you survive the fall. Which you won't. Choice 2, burn to death in here.'

He shrugged, no longer concerned with the two smugglers. His confidence in their imminent deaths was unshakable, certain that this supposed teleport would take him to safety.

'Oh, but choose quickly, only seven minutes left until detonation.'

Bellamy turned this way and that, wildly looking for any possible way that they could avoid such a fate. He did not want to die like this.

'Comms are down,' he confirmed, receiving no response when he attempted to contact the ship. 'If only I had just taken the Jedi straight back to Janos.'

Frustration laced his words as he imagined the worst, that his death here would ultimately lead to that of his sisters. Clarke looked at him sharply.

'Whilst I came here alone to face this? If you hadn't captured Lexa then she could have helped us, she would know what to do.'

The ship. Clarke had know way of knowing if the escape had been successful or even taken place yet, but if Lexa was free then there was a chance that she was on her way. A small chance, but it was still hope.

'You're really blaming me for this?' Bellamy exclaimed, running a hand through his hair with a shaky breath. This couldn't be happening.

'It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we need to focus on getting out of here,' Clarke snapped in return, very aware of the seconds passing them by as they wasted time arguing.

The Zabrak had been watching them with a cruel smile, enjoying the show before the timer reached its end.

'Oh please do keep on, this is the best entertainment I've had in a while.'

Clarke glared at him, not about to fill the vile creature in on the very real possibility that he was on track to burn with them as well.

Their only hope now was the Jedi. Clarke could only pray that she came quickly, time was running out.

Lexa stalked through the streets of Nar Shaddaa at such an immense pace that the intoxicated aliens stumbling out of the cantinas saw nothing but a dark blur passing by. Her cloak swirled out behind her, blending with the shadows that fell from the towering buildings.

She was close.

The Sky Palace in question soon came into sight, a dark blot in the distant sky. That was where Clarke would be. The Jedi picked up her pace with renewed determination, almost there.

As she passed through the merged area of accommodation and city streets that eventually gave out to the luxurious apartments, she had no choice but to slow her momentum when one of the guards that had been posted outside the ship came stumbling out of an adjacent street, fear in his eyes as he fled from an unseen enemy.

The blaster in his grip was dropped in haste as he focused on a spurt of speed to evade death.

It was a weak effort and a moment later the intense energy pulse from a blaster lit a path across the street and scoured a deep wound into the mans right side. He dropped in agony, though he didn't survive long enough to suffer the lasting effects.

From the alley emerged a familiar face, one that the Jedi had hoped not to see again. The lowly Weequay bounty hunter grinned manically down at the defeated guard, the same creature that had been sent to capture Clarke only a few days earlier.

He had not yet noticed the Jedi standing in the street, cloaked in shadows. A flash of fear lit his expression when he finally did glance up, instantly recognising the threat. No, he wouldn't be taken again. He could not afford to fail.

Reaching backwards in a flash of movement, he activated the jetpack strapped across his back, the explosion of energy shooting him up into the sky. The blonde had to die, Janos would not accept anything less.

Lexa's eyes followed the ascending figure, aware of his less than moral intentions. She would not give him a chance to strike.

The guards speeder remained abandoned at the side of the road and she hopped into the seat, soon rising into the air to propel the machine after the Weequay. He was glancing hurriedly over his shoulder, the faint relief of escape a distant memory when he caught sight of the determined Jedi closing the distance between them. He would receive no mercy this time.

His chances of reaching before the apartment were slim, but there was still some hope. He leaned forwards in haste, pushing the jetpack to its limits. Just a little further.

Lexa knew that she had the upper hand. She was gaining speed on the Weequay and knew that she had him. There was no escape now. She reached down to her belt, carefully pulling free the lightsaber and ignited it, glimpsing the terror on the creatures expression as he became aware of his fate.

They were getting closer to the sky palace now, almost within firing range, and Lexa knew that the moment they were, the Weequay would unleash a volley of shots at anything that moved inside. She could not allow that.

With one swift motion, she threw the saber in an arcing blur of emerald green towards the fleeing bounty hunter, a cry of pain accompanying the humming of the saber as it burned a deep scorch into his back.

The jetpack was destroyed in the process, stuttering to a halt as the momentum of the saber sent the Weequay flying forwards, still screeching in agony, straight through the thin glass pane window on the top floor.

Clarke and Bellamy were in mid conversation at the time, pausing in confusion when a faint screech reached their ears, quickly followed by the shattering of the window into thousands of shards that exploded inwards.

They were stood far enough away that the radius of shattered glass was well out of their reach. Even the Zabrak, seated upon the padded couch, remained untouched by the sudden explosion. He did however glance over his shoulder in shock, not knowing what to think when the body of a Weequay came careening down onto the floor, a miserable screech escaping his lips at the impact that shook his already injured body.

A cloaked figure followed close behind the whining bounty hunter, their face obscured by a hood as they landed in a controlled crouch. The shocked silence soon gave way to relief when Clarke recognised the Jedi slowly rising to her feet, a dark silhouette against the array of lights from the neighbouring apartments, she had not let them down.

'No...this can't be!' the Zabrak cried, his careful plan beginning to unravel at the Jedi's arrival. 'They must die here!'

'Not today,' Lexa stated, lightsaber ready in hand in case the criminal attempted anything. 'Now get out of here.'

The last part was directed at the smugglers who sidestepped around the furious Zabrak and now unconscious Weequay to where the speeder waited for them outside the destroyed window.

Clarke hesitated at the Jedi's side as Bellamy jumped without pause onto the waiting speeder, the overwhelming urge to flee only dampened by her concern for the woman who had returned to save her.

'Are you coming?' she asked, knowing that not even a Jedi could survive the force of such an explosion.

Lexa did not look away from the traitor for a moment, barely even registering the presence at her side. There was no room for three of them on the speeder.

'Go. I will join you back at the ship.'

Her tone was decisive and Clarke accepted that she would not be getting anything more from the Jedi, so still she could have been mistaken for a statue.

'He claims Janos gave him a teleport,' the blonde added quickly, recognising the same sceptical expression that she had pulled when being informed of the Zabrak's escape plan.

'Come on!' Bellamy shouted, posed at the front of the speeder in preparation to take off.

Clarke swept past the motionless Jedi and threw herself onto the back of the speeder, hooking her arms tightly around Bellamy's waist. She looked back over her shoulder as the speeder roared away not a moment later, catching a final glimpse of the Jedi before they dipped down towards ground level and were lost from sight.

'So you sacrifice yourself for the blonde's miserable existence? How heroic,' the Zabrak snarled, words laced with fury that his plan had been ruined. 'Only two minutes until detonation now.'

'You think that so called teleport will save you?' Lexa replied, wanting the Zabrak to realise the error of his ways before she made her departure. 'I don't think you're going anywhere.'

She had surveyed the various metal structures lining every side of the room and had concluded that they were nothing but junk. Even a simple teleport would have to be far more sophisticated than this contraption.

'I am Janos' most valued business associate, he would not do anything to hurt me,' Kranog snarled with certainty, but the Jedi glimpsed the faintest glimmer of doubt beginning to worm its way into his composure.

'Oh really, so you haven't done anything recently that goes against his best interests?'

It was a simple question but Kranog hesitated for a second, the doubt growing stronger with each word.

'I may have taken more than my share of the cargo when I stole the ship,' he admitted carefully, 'but he assured me that I could make it up to him by taking out the smugglers!'

'It would surely make a good lesson for his minions to have you killed? No one would dare to even think of taking more than their cut again, don't you think? You know Janos better than I do.'

There was a heavy silence as the Zabrak considered this, slowly coming to the realisation that he had also been duped by the crime lord.

Lexa's work here was done, it was time to go. She turned to leave, returning to the window as the Zabrak shot to his feet behind her.

'No! You can't just leave me here! If you're right, then take me with you. I can't die like this!'

His tone was frantic, not wanting to face death so soon. His earlier confidence was shattered to be replaced with panic.

'You set this whole scenario up, now deal with the consequences.'

Her words were flat, unrelenting in their decisiveness. She would not be allowing him to escape, only to proceed to torment more innocents in the name of Janos. It had to stop somewhere.

'But you're a Jedi! You can't kill me!'

'I'm not, you are. This was not my doing. We protect those deserving of mercy and you don't fall into that category.'

The Zabrak stared at the Jedi, mouth hanging wide open in protest. Nothing he had to say would make any difference now and time was up. The detonation had less than a minute left and it was time for Lexa to leave.

Her boots crunched over the broken glass as she stepped over the unconscious Weequay before she stepped up onto the small frame of the window, pausing for just a moment to gather focus, channelling the force within her, then stepped forwards into empty space.

A scream of fury echoed from the sky palace after her as she plummeted down, away from the imminent danger, a deadly drop for any ordinary human. The Jedi summoned the force and pushed down with immense concentration, reducing her momentum gradually as the concrete streets below rushed up to meet her at breath taking speed.

After around fifteen seconds of descent, she landed in a low crouch on the quiet street, using a hand to steady herself from the drop. The impact was absorbed and distributed throughout her body, not a single injury sustained thanks to her masterful control of the force.

If she had been caught of guard, pushed from a great height perhaps, then she was less likely to be able to concentrate and control her fall in such a manner. This descent she had prepared for.

She stood upright and straightened the cloak around her shoulders, setting off into a fast paced run to get out of range before the explosion sent remnants of the apartment showering down onto the streets below.

It didn't take long and it was as she slowed her pace to a brisk walk that the sudden explosive charges could be heard detonating in the distance, flames licking into the sky as the luxurious accommodation was reduced to flaming scraps of material.

Lexa didn't look back, continuing her path onwards to meet with her crew. The Zabrak and Weequay would no longer be causing problems for anyone. Now Janos had to learn that his actions would also have consequences. She would make sure of that.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought in the comments, I love reading them! :)****


	15. Chapter 15

Janos squirmed uncomfortably in the high backed chair, squeezing his eyes shut in a moment of utter frustration as he witnessed the Jedi leaping from the highest window of the Sky Palace, leaving the Zabrak behind to burn in the explosion.

His guests were understandably unimpressed with what they had seen. Not only had the Jedi escaped the ship, but she had gone on to save the two smugglers. It wasn't the grand viewing he had hoped for.

The guests in question were the more powerful criminals beneath his status, and what he had intended to be a lesson in the consequences of betraying him, had turned into a complete disaster.

Many times he had activated the earpiece to instruct the Weequay to cut the feed, but he soon saw why there had been no reply when the creature was shown being struck down by the Jedi's saber and sent crashing through the wide, glass window of the Zabrak's accommodation. It was no big loss to him.

None of the guards were making contact so he was blind to what was happening on the planet's surface except for the hologram on the table in front of him.

'You left Kranog in there to burn?' one of the criminals probed, his tone flat and unenthusiastic as he watched the debris crash down from the burning Sky Palace. This had not been a pleasant experience.

Janos scowled and slammed his hand down on the control panel, diminishing the flickering blue projection until it faded from existence.

'Yes! His betrayal had consequences, so let that be a lesson to you all!' he growled, his words not having much impact now that both smugglers and the Jedi had survived, diminishing the effect in the face of such humiliation.

He rose in a sudden movement, the chair flying back as he did, aware that he would now have to plan another, far more painful demise for the three wretches.

'Our men are dead, Kranog deceived into his own grave, and the Republic scum are still drawing breath,' a second criminal spoke up, an athletic male with shaved skull adorned with metal spikes and modern implantations. 'What part of this has been successful?'

'Don't question me! The scum will be dealt with swiftly, I can assure you of that.'

The gathering of criminals didn't look convinced and shared long glances with each other, much to the fury of Janos. He opened his mouth to spew threats and warnings to the questioning aliens, but the blinking of his holocron cut him short.

'You have just signed your death warrant Jedi,' Janos snarled when he accepted the call and stomped to the corner of the room to speak in moderate privacy. 'To think I was going to show you mercy.'

The Jedi was clearly on the move, cloak drawn up to conceal her features but even then Janos could see the lack of concern on her expression. He was used to instilling fear into people, this was unprecedented and he didn't like it one bit.

'The same mercy you showed to Kranog? I don't want your mercy Janos, but you will be needing it when the Republic guards turn up to arrest you. They were very eager to learn of your location, it would seem you managed to evade their search parties by retreating to the undercity some time ago.'

Janos wanted to call the Jedi's bluff but it was possible that she was telling the truth and, if that were the case, it was about time he made a quick exit. He had quite the list of illegal activities that would earn him at least a short stay in a prison cell and he had no intention of losing his standing to become a prisoner, rotting in a cell on some distant moon.

'Regardless, just know that you and the smugglers will die for this, maybe not today or tomorrow, but very soon,' he promised, already formulating ideas of how to make their lives as difficult as possible.

'I doubt you'll manage to do a lot from the cell you'll be sitting in for the rest of your life, I hope it was worth it.'

The Jedi cut the channel and the blue projection disappeared, leaving Janos even more furious than he had been before. He pressed a finger against his earpiece and was only waiting for a moment until a high pitched, female voice inquired what she could do for him.

'Clarke, the treacherous smuggler, have her records re-uploaded. If I am to be captured for my crimes then I'll take her down with me.'

The woman assured him that it would be completed as soon as possible and Janos turned his attention back to the gathered aliens who were muttering quietly amongst themselves.

'The Jedi has sent Republic troops for us, the coward,' he spat, striding back to his chair to deactivated the main holo-table. 'We need to leave now, get to a safe place and then strike them down.'

He marched back across the room on his way to the exit when a simple voice spoke up and he stopped instantly.

'No.'

Janos turned slowly, his rage fuming inside like a volcano ready to erupt. Had he heard correctly? Were his orders truly being defied? Someone would die for this.

'No,' the voice repeated, the bald man rising to his feet to correct his boss. 'The troopers are after _you,_ not _us_.'

There was a heavy silence for a moment as Janos processed the words, for once unsure as to what was happening. His orders were carried out instantly under normal circumstances. Kill him, get me a drink, take them away, every word carried the unsaid threat of danger if not met with compliance. This was certainly new and most definitely unwelcome.

'You dare to defy me?' Janos said softly, the overwhelming rage that he felt sharping his words like blades. 'I will have you shot for such disobedience.

That angered the tall man, who pushed his chest out in a show of arrogance and leered at the crime lord.

'You dare to have our people killed, let the enemy escape, and then threaten me with death? Perhaps it's your time that is up.'

A few nods circulated through the group of criminals and they began to rise to their feet in a show of solidarity for their brother in arms. Janos looked over the pack of rebellious low life's and chuckled at the grim determination on their faces.

'I admire your courage, truly, but this is not the time for such stupidity. We are leaving now. Refuse and you die.'

He pulled free the blaster at his hip and levelled it at the bald man, hands steady as he prepared to make the deadly shot.

The action was met with instant retaliation, the criminals lifting their own weapons and circled the room with precise movements until the crime lord was trapped by his own men. Janos sensed the danger he was in and carefully lowered the blaster, a tight smile fixing his face in an almost pained expression.

'You will all be fully compensated for what has happened,' he began, hoping to appeal to the greed that he knew lay within each of them, 'You will want for nothing ever again.'

'We don't want your money Janos, we want your blood.'

A Cathar standing to the side of Janos readied his blaster, the urge to take revenge stronger than any amount of money that could be offered.

'We all knew the people that you sent to guard the ship who were slaughtered because of your failure,' he snarled, having seen too many people suffer at the hands of the crime lord. 'Kranog had our best interests at heart, defeating our enemies and gaining legendary status. There were none as ruthless or determined as him and he died under your orders.'

Janos could sense the tide turning against him and knew that his chances of surviving this mob were growing slim. These traitors had turned on him as well. Even in death, Kranog was still a thorn in his side. Could he trust no one?

'Then let me gift you one last of my failures,' Janos threw back, lifting his blaster in the blink of an eye and releasing blasts into the surrounding criminals with unrestrained anger. If this was how he was to go out then let it be a bloodbath.

Lexa regrouped with Bellamy, Clarke, and the rest of the crew at a private spaceport where they wouldn't be located by any of Janos' attempts to exact revenge.

'I hear there was quite the explosion,' Rakal noted as the three humans trooped back on board the ship. Cal emerged from the bunks at their arrival, eager to hear how the mission had fared.

'No prisoners then?' he asked, having expected the slimy Zabrak to be escorted back with them. Lexa replied briefly, not having the time to go into full detail about what had taken place.

'Kranog is dead, as is the Weequay bounty hunter. Janos laid a trap, not just for Clarke and Bellamy but for his own right hand man.'

Cal processed the statement for a moment before shrugging.

'That's one less problem for us then, what about Janos?'

A shrill beeping emitted from the Jedi's wrist device before she could respond. It was from the Republic troopers on Coruscant.

'Let's go and find out,' she said, taking the lead up to the top deck where she activated the holotable. Clarke stood at the Jedi's side, eagerly anticipating the news of Janos' capture, she was being optimistic but it was the news they were all hoping for.

If he had indeed escaped and fled to the far side of the galaxy then there was no telling what formidable plan he would be hatching for them in the future.

'Sir, it would appear that Janos will no longer be a concern to either you or the Republic,' the trooper reported stiffly, helmet hooked under one arm as he stood straight to address the Jedi.

'How so?'

The trooper hesitated, as if choosing the right words to describe the situation.

'His own men took care of it. They must have decided that it was time for new command. I suppose they didn't take the death of the Zabrak all too well, he was always popular with the local criminals.'

Janos had in fact been found dumped outside the cantina, body riddled with scorches from blaster shots that even he could not survive, so many that everyone must have taken a good shot at him.

The crime lords reign was no more.

Another would only step in to take his place, one not as cruel to his own people perhaps, but just as twisted and corrupt. That was the way of these guilds, power came with a price.

'Thank you for the update private, is there anything else?'

The trooper nodded, an unusually grim expression on his face for someone who was in the process of announcing good news.

'The shipment in question that you were sent to retrieve for Janos, it was already here at the cantina, ready to be transported with the crime lord to his next destination and it would seem he lied about its contents. It was by no means as innocent as expensive jewellery and rare antiques.'

Clarke's interest was peaked, it had always seemed suspicious to her that the high and mighty crime lord would be involved with a trade so innocent. He was more likely to be tied up in illegal transactions involving military grade weapons.

'What was the shipment then?' the blonde inquired, noticing how the man seemed to swallow hard before replying, as if the words pained him.

'Artefacts like none I have ever seen before,' he began, shuddering as he recalled the moment of recovery. 'At first glance there appeared to be nothing but luxurious materials in each crate but it was beneath such items that we found them.'

The man took a breath, steadying himself before continuing, this time with a firmer voice.

'There were a few crystals carefully wrapped in the sheets, colours so stunning that you could scarcely believe they were real, but that was not the most interesting discovery. Aside from the few scrolls that we were unable to decipher there was one last item to be recovered.'

This is all sounded very familiar to the Jedi who had a good idea already what these items were but bit her tongue, waiting for the man to finish speaking. It would do no good to interrupt him now.

'In the final crate we discovered an amulet, a beautiful masterpiece it was, seeming to shine with an almost unnatural light when we removed it.'

The trooper paused for a second, his mind drawn back to that moment before a shake of his head cleared such thoughts.

'But there was something...wrong with it,' he continued almost hesitantly. 'It's difficult to explain Sir, but it was just something that resonated as wrong with every part of our bodies. A feeling that you just can't quite put your finger on, but you know that it shouldn't exist.'

There was a short silence as the trooper finished his explanation, a little embarrassed at the description he had given but it had been perfectly accurate as far as the Jedi was concerned and she knew precisely what needed to be done.

'It felt wrong because that's precisely what it is, forced into existence by Sith sorcery.'

The man paled as the realisation of what he had been inspecting sunk in.

'You mean that's a...those were...'

'Yes,' Lexa finished for the man with a small nod, 'those were Sith artefacts.'

Clarke's gaze shot to Jedi, her thoughts flashing back to what the Zabrak had told her; that a Sith had been guiding events through Janos. She had assumed it to be a lie, but this only supported his claim.

'Contact Master Eadon at once, tell him what you told me and the artefacts will be taken care of,' Lexa assured the man, not oblivious to the blonde's sudden attention, but wanting the artefacts to be in safe hands before she disconnected the channel. 'We'll return to Coruscant immediately, if you could inform Master Eadon of our plans.'

'Yes Sir,' the trooper agreed, his projection snapping out of existence when he ended the call.

The crew had a multitude of questions for the Jedi just bursting at their lips and they struggled to contain their curiosity at the situation.

'It felt wrong, just like the Sith holocron that we took to Coruscant?' Sharr said, almost before the hologram had even disappeared.

Lexa nodded, it was exactly like that.

'Non-force users don't have any connection to the force to truly feel the darkness emitted by such an object, but their entire being knows that its an unnatural item, one that is only best described as wrong.'

'Why was Janos in possession of Sith artefacts? He may be a crime lord but he's no Sith,' Cal commented, not daring to think what trouble the deceitful man would have caused had he been a force-user. It was best not to think about it.

Through all the questions that were thrown at the Jedi in the minutes that followed the holo-call, only Clarke remained silent. Lexa could tell that there was something on her mind but she was clearly unwilling to say it in front of the crew.

'Enough questions for now, we need to set off for Coruscant as soon as possible,' Lexa interjected. 'I need you all to assess the damage we took from the capture. I want full reports within ten minutes.'

The crew reined in their endless list of questions regarding the Sith artefacts and split up to survey the ship; some taking the exterior as others scoured the inner surface for any damage. There was little to be found on the upper decks and the moment Toril had finished his check and retreated down the stairs to help the others, Clarke could finally speak to the Jedi alone.

'In the Sky Palace, Kranog couldn't help but let slip about rumours that a Sith was involved,' she started, voice low so that no one else would overhear. She didn't want to sound paranoid. 'I just shrugged it off, thinking that he was lying.'

Lexa was quiet and her expression gave nothing away.

'We cannot rule out the possibility, but it could be that he was lying and Janos just happened to recover the artefacts by chance.'

It was a weak argument that Clarke had not expected to hear. The Zabrak's statement alone was little cause for concern, any criminal would lie to torment their victims, but the Sith artefacts virtually confirmed it.

'Why would a Sith go to the effort of orchestrating our capture at the hands of some lowly criminal, since when did they sit in the shadows and leave potential for things to go as wrong as they did?'

'I don't know,' Lexa admitted, 'but there is little to be done about it now. We just have to secure the artefacts and make sure this alleged Sith doesn't get his hands on them.'

Clarke could tell that the Jedi was bringing the conversation to a quick end, but she didn't know why.

'Is that it? We're just going to forget about it?'

'As oppose to what?' the Jedi countered, unexpectedly harsh in tone, 'we worry ourselves silly about a potential threat that may or may not exist? No, we do what we can and if this Sith really does exist then we will soon be hearing from him again. If not, then we go on with our lives, either way we don't waste time fretting over that which we cannot change.'

It felt like a lesson, one of many that the Jedi seemed prone to giving the blonde when she inquired about anything. This time though, it had not been what she was looking for.

Clarke had expected more urgency to be present at the prospect of a Sith taking unwanted attention in them, not this dismissive attitude.

Their was a strain to the Jedi's voice that Clarke had not heard before from her, a tight expression that did not align with her calm words. There was no time for the blonde to make anything of it when the Jedi stilled for a moment, listening to a voice in her earpiece. It was Sharr, confirming that the ship was cleared for any major damage and that they were ready to depart from Nar Shaddaa at long last.

'I'll set the coordinates for Coruscant, you should go and join the others, get some rest if you need it.'

The words were called over her shoulder as the Jedi strode through the partitioning doors to the flight deck, disappearing from sight as the doors slid shut at her back.

Clarke stared after her for a moment, shaking her head at the peculiar behaviour before she quietly stepped down the flight of stairs and re-joined the others.

Lexa came to a stand still the moment the door sank back down to separate herself from the confused blonde. She had not meant to be so direct with her words but she required a moment to gather herself.

She drew in a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut as she recited lines of the Jedi code to centre herself.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

Her breath was slowly released, controlled and steady as she fought the turmoil that threatened to rage within her.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

She had been caught off guard.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

Another deep breath, finally feeling her calm composure returning.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Her past was not one to take lightly. There were many beings in the galaxy that wished her harm. Some more than others.

 _There is no death, there is the force._

She would not let him break her, not again.

Emotions in check and composure returned, she sank down into the captains chair and began to flick switches on the console.

It was time to return to Coruscant. She would have to speak to Master Eadon, he would have some insight on the matter. For now, she would focus on keeping her mind clear for the next few hours until they were back on the capital world. She refused to let thoughts of the Sith haunt her for the entire journey, she had more control than that.

The Sith had retreated into his private quarters and was seated cross legged on the hard, metal floor, the cold seeping into his body acting as an anchor for his mind.

Janos was dead. Kranog was dead. The Weequay bounty hunter was dead, as were most of the criminals who had been involved in the mission.

In short, it had been a failure.

Rather than feel any anger about the situation, to fuel his inner fire with more hatred and rage, he merely focused on the intrigue that surrounded the unusual collection of light side beings.

Most importantly on the Jedi and her new companion. He had not foreseen the smugglers life colliding with that of the Jedi's in such a way, and to become so entangled with their joint motives was most unusual.

The Sith drew in a deep breath and held it, focusing his mind on recapturing the vision that had came to him so many nights ago. This blonde woman, she had a fire within here that burned bright and he knew with certainty that she would either be a hindrance to his plans or an aid.

For now, the path was unclear, it could still go either way.

His eyes snapped open as the vision drifted back into the recesses of his mind, awaiting for the next time that he would wish to remember that which had awoken him with such force in the dead of night.

He was not concerned with Janos' failure in the slightest, that had been more of an experiment than anything, giving him a more clear view of this new woman and what impact she might have on future events.

There were more important things currently at hand. Planets to burn, people to threaten, a war to win. The Jedi would have to wait, not for long, but for the time being. He would keep an eye on how events proceeded with great interest and curiosity.

He stood swiftly, the dark cloak falling into place around his ankles whilst he drew up the hood before returning to his men on the Imperial ship who were awaiting his orders on how to proceed. The mission on Nar Shaddaa may have failed, but this one, at an outer rim planet, was going to be an easy win. They would join the Empire or die, it was an easy choice.

'Fire at will,' he instructed to the waiting captain on the command deck who saluted sharply and turned to repeat the words to the soldiers, his voice loud and clear.

The Sith grinned with dark amusement as blaster fire lit up the planet surface below them. It truly was a beautiful sight and his mood was beginning to improve as he listened to the enemies screams seeping over the intercom, this would be a well earned victory.

Clarke lay on the uncomfortable medical bed, the humming of the engines doing nothing to lull her into any state of sleep. She had spoken to the crew for some time before hand, awkwardly receiving kind compliments about her involvement in their escape, some of which must have felt a pang of guilt for not questioning her alleged betrayal.

They had all retired to their bunks, to talk or sleep, leaving Clarke to return to the lonely quarters of the med bay with sleep far from her mind. Bellamy seemed to have no such trouble sleeping and was unconscious within seconds, seemingly exhausted from the nights activities.

She kept running the moments through her head; the Jedi's reaction to the Sith artefacts, how she had dismissed any conversation about Sith involvement in their affairs. It didn't add up and Clarke's insatiable curiosity, her need to uncover the truth, sent her creeping up the stairs to the top deck for the second time since she had first boarded the starship.

The Jedi was nowhere to be seen in the central room, the holotable silent and deactivated. She next ventured into the cockpit, finding that similarly abandoned. Autopilot was guiding them back to Coruscant and that left only one place for her target to be.

She retreated out of the flight room and passed by the darkened holotable, coming to a stop outside a manual door leading to an area that she had not yet explored, assuming it to be the Jedi's own private quarters.

Lexa was seated on the floor at the end of her bed, her concentration waning as she sensed the being hovering uncertainly outside her door. She knew it instantly to be Clarke but said nothing, waiting to see how the woman would proceed. Part of her wanted the blonde to turn away, to retreat back down the stairs and leave her in peace. Another part wished that she would enter, but she knew not why.

'Lexa?' the soft voice called through the door, barely audible through the metal barrier between them. 'Can I come in?'

The Jedi hesitated, her first instinct was to send the woman away so that she could meditate in peace. She was used to time alone and it was unusual for anyone to disturb her. None of her crew would ever come to bother her. For once she wanted to fight these instincts, maybe company would be a good thing, but she had a feeling that it was not a casual chat that the blonde was after.

In response she reached out with an arm and simultaneously the force, using it to override the door controls and lift the metal barrier up into the ceiling.

Clarke took a step forwards into the narrow space that separated the first door from the second. Was she serious, what was with the barricade?

She took that as a sign to enter and, as the first door began to lower back down to settle onto the floor, she hit the control button in front of her, next to the second door which began to rise.

Lexa must have been meditating before Clarke had interrupted, and she looked down into the emerald green eyes staring up at her questioningly, almost the same deep green as her lightsaber.

The clunk of the door closing behind her shook Clarke from her trance.

'Are you okay?' she finally asked, suddenly unsure of what to say now that she was actually here.

'I'm fine,' the Jedi insisted, saying it as an automatic response, not even thinking if there was any truth to the words as she said them. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to respond to someone's concern but it was how she had always been, not wanting to show weakness.

The blonde adopted a more rigid posture at the clipped words she received from the Jedi, knowing that it wasn't personal, merely a defence mechanism that she fully understood. It was how she would most likely react in such a situation, but it didn't help her with getting to the bottom of the Jedi's secrets.

'Good, so you can start telling me exactly what's going on,' Clarke replied brusquely, if the Jedi was going to act as if nothing was wrong than she would have to keep pushing until the truth was revealed.

'I told you already Clarke, we don't know anything for-'

'No,' the blonde cut in, taking a defiant step forward into the large room, she was not going to accept that weak argument again. 'You know more than you're letting on and I deserve to know what's been going on.'

'Oh really?' the Jedi replied, arching an eyebrow at the confrontational attitude that the woman was taking, still seated on the floor as the blonde stared down expectantly at her.

'Yes. You were captured and I was sent to my death. If that was under direct orders of a Sith then I want to know why.'

She had a point, Lexa had to admit. There were a lot of questions regarding exactly what had happened and, she may not have all the answers, but the Jedi was certainly in a position to clarify things.

'Fine,' Lexa agreed, rising to stand before the blonde and gestured to the chair tucked in beneath a table at the side of the room. 'You might want to take a seat though, it's quite the story.'

Clarke had almost expected the Jedi to throw her out of the room for speaking to her in such a manner, but was pleasantly surprised to have accomplished her goal. She approached the table and retrieved the chair, rotating it so that she could face the Jedi and settled onto it in an expectant silence.

'What do you want to know?' Lexa asked, perching herself on the end of the large double bed that faced the main doors. She was hardly able to believe that she was about to bare so much sensitive information to the woman but there was no stopping the determined blonde in her search for the truth.

'Everything.'

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! I love reading all of your comments so feel free to let me know what you thought :D****


	16. Chapter 16

3667 - The Battle of Alderaan

Alderaan was a place of unspoiled beauty, dedicated to a peaceful existence within the chaos of the surrounding galaxy.

Considered the 'Shining Star' of the Core Worlds, it was the very high esteem in which it was held that made it the perfect target for Imperial action.

The peace and tranquillity were soon shattered when newly titled Darth Malgus led his troops in a devastating attack on the once beautiful landscape, burning cities and destroying lives in his wake.

Lexa had passed the Jedi trials just over a year earlier and found herself on Alderaan at that historic moment. Her former master had requested her presence on the neutral planet to investigate, alongside fellow Jedi Knights, the circling rumours of Imperial interference in the political affairs of noble families.

The request had not come as a surprise to the Jedi. She had passed her trials with flying colours in all areas, but her main strength had been focused on combat and control. Diplomatic processes were just as important in the galaxy and it was something that she required more experience in if she was to progress as a Jedi.

Peace was only a distant dream if you could not overcome the need for action with the more persuasive routes of diplomatic communication.

Lexa had been investigating leads at Apalis coast when the orbital bombardment began. Townships and settlements were destroyed in the most populous areas of the planet even before Malgus set foot on the surface.

The air strike filled the atmosphere with thick, dark smoke and Lexa could only look on in horror as the distant plumes of smoke hurtled up from decimated buildings and landscape.

Malgus' forces consisted of thousands of battle droids, fellow Sith and Imperial troops. It was an army that Alderaan was not prepared to counter. The Republic Navy had been diverted light years away and could not help any time soon.

It was a disaster.

Lexa had commandeered a speeder to cross to expanse of plains as fast as possible, but it was not enough. She knew that her fellow Jedi were in the presence of the noble houses but there was only so much they could do against the overwhelming numbers of enemy troops.

As Darth Malgus set his sites on the Capital city, smaller battalions split away to crush any resistance they met on their mission to eradicate as many lives and settlements as possible.

The Jedi did what she could, her lightsabre slicing through metal and bone alike as she directed fearful civilians towards relative safety, but it wasn't enough.

Time was meaningless as city after city fell before the Sith Lord, unprepared and weak in the face of such power.

Satele Shan, a fellow Jedi Knight, had managed to get a message though to the Republic, calling for reinforcements even as the situation fell into despair. The planet was all but lost.

As terror and destruction descended over the planet, it was a great relief to all the defenders when the Republic Navy finally returned. By this time however, the noble families had already been captured and Malgus was well on his way to reaching the capital city, his march taking him directly through the Juran mountains.

'Lexa! Lexa do you copy?'

The voice of Master Eadon bled through the comm link securely position at the Jedi's waist.

Lexa gritted her teeth and leapt up into a forward somersault, straight over the final droids domed head as it followed her path with a blast of gunfire. She sliced her sabre down against the unprotected metal, tearing a ragged slash deep into its inner mechanics and the blaster fire ceased as quickly as it began, the droid collapsing in defeat.

'Master Eadon?' the Jedi spoke into the comm once the final enemy had fallen under her sabre. She had already seen the distant Republic ships swooping down to aid the defenders. 'Malgus marches on the capital, I'm too far away to do anything!'

'That is not your concern now, Havoc squad have dealt with the situation. Satele Shan gave them backup.'

'Meaning?'

There was a short silence on the other end of the communication.

'Many of Havoc squad are now deceased. Captain Malcolm and Shan went up against Malgus alone. The Sith Lord has gone into full retreat with his troops but he was injured in the skirmish.'

Even as the information was being relayed to her, Lexa saw with her own eyes the releasing of several distant flares into the sky all around her. This would not be an Imperial victory, today the Republic would triumph.

'I've sent a shuttle to your location to bring you back to the fleet, it should be with you soon.'

Lexa thanked her old master and allowed herself a deep breath, returning the comm link to her belt.

They had won, but oddly enough it didn't feel like a victory. The beaming light from the multiple flares was still cloaked in the choking wisps of smoke that continued to rise from what were now ruins of once glorious cities. So much had been lost.

A spark of anger alighted in her chest at the scene of destruction that was laid out before her but she was careful to smother it quickly. Such emotion was not the way of the Jedi, it was in her power to help those in need and bring peace to the galaxy. Hatred against the Empire would only turn her to the dark side.

The shuttle that had been promised arrived in good time. There were only three troopers on board, all with weapons ready in case of hostile action. Lexa force jumped up into the shuttle and perched on one of the many seats available in the transport as she received further updates about the fighting.

'The Imperial forces are in full retreat Sir,' one of the troopers replied when she asked for an update. It was to be expected. With the return of the Republic Navy the Sith no longer held the upper hand.

'Malgus?' she queried, reluctant to even know how the despicable Sith had managed to evade capture.

'He fled with his troops in full retreat, it's over.'

The battle may have been over, but for the people of Alderaan it was only the beginning of a long road towards rebuilding their civilisation.

Lexa stood abruptly and strode towards the open left side of the shuttle, gripping a handle lightly as she looked down upon the destruction. The smoking ruins passed by one after another and the unquenched fire in her chest began to spark unheeded.

This could not go unanswered.

'Master Eadon is waiting for you on the main fleet, but first we need to deliver these supplies to the most affected areas,' one of the soldiers informed the Jedi, unbothered by her proximity to the sheer drop down to the planet surface.

The wind whipped at her robes as she remained silent, displeased to be dispatched on a supply run. She would much rather be striking down the Imperial troops who were fleeing like cowards, a Jedi was not required for this errand.

Faint words were soon tuned out completely as her attention was drawn to a shuttle in the distance, its speed dropping rapidly as it descended over one of many destroyed towns.

A twisting sensation alerted the Jedi to a dark presence and her expression hardened when she saw the dark figure drop down to the ground, a distance too great for any human to survive. It was Malgus, she just knew it.

She glanced over her shoulder at the silent troopers, their words having trailed off at the realisation that no one was listening.

'Deliver the supplies as planned, I have more important matters to address.'

The men were not pleased by such a revelation.

'What is more important than delivering much needed supplies to the innocents who desperately need them?' the pilot reprimanded, not impressed by the Jedi's attitude.

'Capturing Malgus,' she said grimly, not giving them further opportunity to argue before stepping easily off the shuttle and hurtling down the breath taking distance to land in a controlled crouch on the uneven terrain.

He would not get away with this.

No, she corrected herself. This was not a vengeance mission, this was a tactical decision. Malgus was a key player in the Imperial forces and so taking him out would be in the interests of the Republic.

Lexa set off at a quick pace over the tufts of grass littering the ground beneath the looming forest habitat in which she had landed. There was a village nearby which she had visited during the lengthy investigation on the planet, that must be where Malgus was headed.

She had no prior knowledge as to the extent of the Sith Lords injuries but she hoped it would be significant enough to give her the edge over him in combat. He was well known as a strong fighter, using endless supplies of hatred to fuel his strikes but Lexa believed that she could challenge him.

'Whatever you're planning on doing, I am telling you to turn around!'

The faint voice of her former master drifted up from the comm link at her hip and he did not sound pleased to hear of her departure from the shuttle.

'You were tasked with delivering the supplies, it's to dangerous to face the Sith alone. Are you even listening to me?'

'I can take him Master, he's injured and this could be a big win for the Republic,' Lexa finally replied into the comm, sensing that she was getting close to the Sith.

'Don't let your anger blind you to the truth. You have direct orders from General himself to stand down, do you understand?'

'I didn't quite catch that last bit,' the Jedi responded, disconnecting the call before Eadon could make any more unwanted suggestions.

This was about justice, not revenge.

The sound of conflict reached her ears for before she even laid eyes on the Sith lord. There was no mistaking the deadly hum of light sabres, nor the cries of agony when his opponent recieved a deadly hit from the scorching blade.

It was as the final scream filtered through the fringe of outlying trees that Lexa finally came upon the ruins of the village. The airstrike had obliterated most of the buildings and surrounding natural features, including the trees that were bent into unnatural angles or just scattered on the ground in remnants of their once great form.

It wasn't the crumbling buildings nor the burning surroundings that caught the Jedi's attention, but the sight of the Imperial Commander himself who was driving a Zabrak Jedi to his knees with a powerful wave of force lightening. A second Jedi was already dead, and the Zabrak would soon be next.

Before Lexa could even exhale in dismay, Malgus had drawn his blood red sabre and dealt a devastating slash straight into the Zabrak's chest. The Jedi died almost instantly and crumpled to the ground at the Imperial Commanders feet.

The death resonated within Lexa as she felt it through the force and it enraged her. She had known the second Jedi, Vorin, a human who she had been sent to the planet with to investigate political affairs. He had been kind and eager to make a difference in the world. Now he would smile no more.

'I feel your anger young Jedi,' the Commander called out, sending chills shooting through Lexa as she stood on the verge of the treeline. 'Come and face me so I can destroy you like these fools.'

His head turned in an almost unbearably slow motion, his lips twisting into a faint smile when he caught sight of the Jedi lingering by the cover of the trees. It became clear that the injuries sustained were to the face and chest area, his cheeks and mouth singed a bloody red as he stood with an almost imperceptibly angled stance to ease the strain on his shoulder.

Lexa knew that she was being taunted but was not thinking clearly to even care. This is what she had come here to do. She thumbed her lightsabre to life and stepped forward into the open area that had once been a welcoming village.

Malgus transitioned into a defensive stance and an instant later Lexa charged and threw everything she had at the despicable man. Failure was not an option.

'So who won?'

The Jedi had unknowingly lapsed into a lengthy silence as the events of that day came vividly to mind and was almost surprised to hear a voice other than her own speaking in the quiet confines of her room.

'Malgus did, it was never going to be my victory but I was too blinded by the destruction around me to even acknowledge it.'

Clarke could imagine that anyone would be affected by such a brutal invasion no matter how much training they had received, it was never the same as experiencing it in real life.

'I was on the verge of defeat when his personal ship returned to bring him back to join the retreat,' Lexa continued, her tone subdued at the recollection. 'I should never have gone up against him, he had just beaten two experienced Jedi with ease, I would be no match for his power.'

'So he left you alive and resumed his retreat from the Republic?' Clarke offered when another silence blossomed between them. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she did her best to keep up with everything the Jedi was telling her.

Famous names like Malgus and Satele Shan were being thrown into the legendary story of the Alderaanian conflict, it was hard not to be distracted by them.

'Not quite. He left me alive and took me prisoner before retreating.'

It was then Clarke's turn to remain silent. Everyone knew how brutal the Sith were on the best of days, and no one dared to speak about the appalling ways in which they treated prisoners in their grasp.

If you were taken by the Sith then you were never seen again.

'Did the Republic rescue you?'

'No, I escaped three weeks later.'

Clarke couldn't hide the sharp inhale of breath that occurred, nor the widening of her eyes in response. Three weeks was a long time to be at the mercy of Imperials let alone Sith.

'I don't mean to be insensitive, but how are you still alive?'

'Because I had been turned to the Dark side, a devoted follower to the Sith masters who had staged my escape to use me as a spy in the Republic army.'

Lexa's lip twisted into a grimace as she recalled the faces of her once close friends and fellow Jedi as the rumours reached their ears of her sway into darkness and carefully kept a few metres safely between them as they skirted past on their way to meditation chambers.

'At least that was the rumour. The conflicts between the Republic and I only grew from there on over the next year and it wasn't long before I left the Republic service and found better company outside of the Jedi academy.'

Clarke was frowning noticeably and Lexa felt the faint spark of dismay that this story would only blossom mistrust between them as it had with everyone else. Before she could begin to regret being so open, the blonde looked up from her long stare at the floor and Lexa became aware that the judgement was not directed at her.

'How could they do that? You were a part of their lives long before you were captured, where is the famous Jedi compassion they love to allude to with such pride?'

'Not everyone is as trusting as you.'

Clarke scoffed and shifted on the chair, flexing her arm from where it had rested uncomfortably on the back rest.

'I'm not one to trust easily, but from what I know of you it seems preposterous that they would be so easily convinced of your betrayal.'

If only more people back then had possessed even an ounce of Clarke's belief in the Jedi then perhaps things would have been different.

Lexa let the memories drift back into the past and centred herself in the present, their conversation had not yet addressed the underlying question that had prompted the disclosure of such information.

The Zabrak on Nar Shaddaa had gleefully confessed that a Sith had been orchestrating events through the crime lord Janos and so was behind the orders to have the Jedi captured and Clarke killed alongside her smuggler friend. The question was why go to such lengths in the first place?

'The Sith overseeing my treatment was the reason that I was able to finally escape their clutches, he let me go.'

Clarke's frown deepened at how unlikely such an action was, the Sith were not ones to let their enemies live let alone flee.

'He _let_ you go?'

Lexa nodded, recalling the chilling grin as he had promised her one last thing before the restraints had spontaneously shattered from her wrists.

 _'You will return when you are ready. I will be waiting for you.'_

The meaning of his words had haunted her for many a night after her escape but she had finally seen the sense in turning her thoughts away from the possible repurcussions to follow. He could have died in battle on some distant planet since then, or been defeated by a fellow, more powerful Sith.

Now however, if there was a Sith meddling in her life, then he was the only one that came to mind as a possibility. Any other Sith would be far more direct and would never involve themselves with the lowly criminals of the underworld.

Clarke opened her mouth to inquire further about the reasoning behind such a tactic but Lexa did not have the answers that she sought.

'I couldn't tell you why or what he's planning but now you know what I do.'

A silence settled between them and Lexa was reluctant to say anything more as she waited to see how the blonde would react. Any sane person would be throwing themselves into an escape pod after hearing such things, but Clarke merely smiled.

'Well whoever they are, they obviously didn't factor in my uncanny ability to survive anything, shame on them.'

The brief smile was broken when her lips caved into a yawn and the blonde brought up a hand to cover her mouth.

'Now that you have your answers, perhaps you'd best go and get some rest,' Lexa advised, quietly amused by the determination with which Clarke had stormed into the room with. She was quite the unstoppable force.

Clarke nodded slowly and rose from the chair, shaking her stiff muscles as she moved over to the door.

'Thank you for being so honest with me,' she said in parting, understanding that it wasn't an easy story to tell.

Lexa responded with a small smile of her own and silently watched the blonde slip out of the double set of doors.

She exhaled softly when once more alone, abandoning her stiff posture at the end of the bed and let her body fall back until she was reclining on the soft covers.

A flicker of guilt had alighted in her chest at the blondes thanks. She had been open about the events that had taken place for the most part, but there were some things that she couldn't afford to share with anyone.

She couldn't blame people for jumping to assumptions after learning that she had been a prisoner for so many weeks. If she heard such a tale her instant reaction would be to suspect defection.

There would be no doubt in anyone's mind if she confessed that the Sith in question was in fact her brother. He had once been a Jedi but had opted for the darkness at a young age, and so it would only be expected that her future was to hold the same lure to the dark side.

It was never easy to revisit the past but it was a welcome sign of how far she had come, no longer the headstrong young Jedi with much to learn. Years of experience in the galaxy had shaped her into what she was and of that she had no regrets.

Prolonged thoughts of days long go and her sketchy family history would do her no good in the present. There were important matters at hand that required her full concentration.

They would be landing in Coruscant shortly where the artefacts that had been found in Janos' possession would be transferred to Master Eadon so she had a short respite in which to take a rare few hours of rest herself.

She was not about to waste the opportunity and let her eyes drift shut, willing the stir of memories to abandon her thoughts and give her the peace she desired.

 ** **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and let me know what you thought! :)****

 ** **Apologies for the long break, I had no wifi for some time and with uni + moving house its been very busy but I'm back! Sorry for the delay but thanks for your patience :)****


	17. Chapter 17

_We are entering the Coruscant airspace and will be landing shortly._

The sudden noise from intercom succeeded in rousing the smugglers from their slumber in the medbay.

Bellamy scowled up at the ceiling as the intercom fizzled into silence, blinking away the remnants of a surprisingly deep sleep.

'Does that droid's voice have to haunt my dreams as well as my waking days,' he muttered, having received the frosty welcome from the droid upon waking startled to find the glowing eyes staring at him from the doorway as he had checked on the guests.

Clarke huffed in response and threw her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at the irritated man.

'You get used to the attitude,' she remarked, already familiar with the droid's unsettling way of treating unwelcome guests. There was no doubting it's intelligence, but it's social interaction certainly required some improvement.

Clarke was wide awake despite not catching even a few moments of sleep during their journey back to Coruscant. She had spent a considerable amount of time in Lexa's accommodation listening intently to the intricate past that weighed heavy on the young Jedi's shoulders.

It was rare to see such moments of vulnerability in a Jedi, but Clarke had seen the glimmer of pain as Lexa had revealed her capture by the Sith and the confession that her brother was one of the enemy.

What role Clarke had to play in any of this was a mystery, but she was pleasantly surprised that the Jedi had trusted her enough to reveal such personal information, despite all the misgivings previously held between them.

'Where did you slope off to earlier? Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking back,' Bellamy pressed, his annoyance forgotten as he focused on his friend. Curiosity lit his gaze as he sat up to mirror Clarke's position, his jacket collar unknowingly half raised after a night of tossing and turning in the alien environment.

Clarke smirked at the sight and stood to take a step towards him.

'Maybe you should pay more attention to yourself before you start rudely inquiring about other people's business.'

The dark haired man frowned at the mocking comment, replaced with a narrowing of the eyes as Clarke reached out and flattened the collar with a firm pat.

'You're very welcome, now lets go and see what's going on.'

The two smugglers emerged from the med bay to see the crew already present near the exit, manoeuvring storage boxes out of their way as a low hum of conversation passed between them.

'Well that was quite the eventful end to my time here,' the Natolan was saying, though Clarke very much doubted that this had been the most unusual mission that they had encountered over the years.

'To end your time?' she broke in, drawing all eyes to the unnoticed smugglers.

'Indeed, that was my last mission. I've been with the Commander for two years now and its time for me to return to my lady and save her having to worry about my reckless behaviour.'

A large smile lit his expression even as he spoke of returning home.

'We're going to the cantina for a few send off drinks if you want to join us?' Sharr offered, her elbows resting on one of the storage crates. 'I think you deserve a drink after the past few days.'

Clarke opened her mouth to find the words, her focus captured instead as Lexa began to descend the stairs from the upper floor.

'Uhh, I don't think so. This is your celebration.'

She didn't want to intrude on the crews personal farewell to their friend, despite the kind offer.

'You should go. As Sharr said, you certainly deserve it.'

Clarke hesitated uncertainly as Lexa stopped at the base of the stairs, barely enough room to move further amongst the collection of storage boxes. The new ship would certainly have to be larger to accommodate all of the supplies.

'Will you be joining us?'

The blonde could virtually feel Bel's silent plea to just get going as soon as possible but she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to these people. She refused to glance at him and focused on the Commander instead.

'When I can. First I need to make some final arrangements about the new ship and then pay a visit to master Eadon about the artefacts.'

As much as she wanted to join the Commander to find out more about the dark items that had once been in the crime lords possession, she knew that any offer to join her would be refused.

'Then I would be honoured to join you for a drink,' Clarke addressed the crew, ignoring the annoyed huff of air that originated from the man beside her.

'That's what we like to hear,' the Cathar said with a grin, 'lets make this a farewell to remember.'

The ship touched down on Coruscant shortly after and they all filed out onto into the spaceport. The crew were eager to get to the cantina but Clarke paused when she saw Bellamy lagging behind.

'What's wrong?'

'I think I'll just stay here, help oversee the ship transfer if that helps'.

'Why not join us, have a drink?'

Bel shook his head, shoving his hands deep into pockets as he replied.

'No, you should go and have fun. I'll be here when you're ready.'

Clarke could have argued further but it would have been useless and so merely nodded. NOVA turned his bright gaze to the two of them from where he was waiting by the ship, overhearing their conversation and deciding to input his own thoughts.

'Don't worry Clarke, I'll be keeping a close eye on him.'

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the droid's barbed comment and clenched his jaw in frustration. The two of them did not seem to be getting along.

'Are you sure you don't want to join us?' Clarke said softly with a smirk, imagining that it was a better option than being scrutinised by the strict droid for however long they would be there for.

'No, I can always have him turned to scrap if he gets too irritating.'

That drew another lengthy stare from NOVA who was probably plotting an unfortunate end to the rude smuggler.

'Now go and join the others, they're waiting for you,' he continued shooing her away from the ship.

Clarke complied and set off at a jog to where the crew were waiting at the elevator for her, ready to ascend to the sprawling city that awaited them above.

Lexa's gaze shifted over the shoulder of the man who was finalising details about the new ship and watched the blonde hurry to catch up with the others at the elevator.

The doors soon slid shut, shielding the crew from view and a sharp cough from the man drew her back to the conversation.

'Yes, yes that is everything thank you. Contact me as soon as the new ship is ready to be boarded.'

The man grunted in confirmation and went on about his business, there were a lot of orders to prepare in that single day alone.

'Don't worry Commander, I'll keep a vigilant watch on matters here whilst you're gone,' NOVA insisted when the Jedi's path took her past the unlikely duo who were equally displeased to be sharing the company of the other.

'Thanks NOVA, I have no doubt about that,' she said with a nod in the droids direction, not slowing her pace as she passed them, picking up on the subtle indication that the smuggler was included under this close observation.

Bellamy didn't miss the insinuation either, staring the droid down as the Jedi continued on her way to the elevator.

'Could you be any more of a suck up? It's nauseating.'

The words had no effect on the droid who remained aloof in the presence of the smuggler.

'Loyalty and excellent service should never be frowned upon. Both of which may be unfamiliar to you.'

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the goading comment but refused to rise to it.

'Well, whilst you're here stroking your ego, I have some business to get underway.'

That caught the droids attention, his metallic blue head swivelling towards the smuggler who had already set off across the large space port.

'What business could you possibly have here?'

The smuggler ignored the stream of questions that followed him across the landing pad, a brief smile crossing his face to have successfully drawn a reaction from the droid.

He wasn't required to tell it anything and he would be making the most of that.

Lexa was rarely apprehensive about anything, but returning to the Jedi Temple was certainly bringing back memories from her early life. It felt like a different lifetime in which she had trained here under Master Eadon's guidance, eager and dedicated in her path to becoming a true Jedi. So much had changed since then.

The historic building looked out over Coruscant's skyline with its distinctive crown of 5 spires. The temple was the central hub of Jedi activities and was home to the council chamber in which the fate of many an individual or matter was discussed by the famed Jedi masters.

There was a sense of awe that enraptured visitors as they ascended the processional staircase at the front of the temple, passing between massive pillars and sculptures of ancient founders before entering the great hall itself.

As impressive as it was, Lexa had made this walk many a time and barely even noticed the inspired surroundings as she cast her gaze around to locate her old master.

He was sitting patiently on one of the many small benches that lined the hall, looking out at the constant tide of Jedi, old and young, each on their own path to determine the will of the force.

'Master,' Lexa said in greeting as she approached the man, receiving a warm smile as his gaze focused on his former Padawan. 'It's good to see you again.'

'Likewise,' he replied, rising to his feet to clasp the woman's arm. 'It would appear you're talent for finding trouble is as refined as ever.'

Lexa laughed lightly at the comment. Some might claim that she went in search of such danger and peril but that was hardly ever the case. The Galaxy was always thriving with danger and adventure which many would turn a blind eye to in an ongoing attempt at self preservation. Those that sought out such situations were either insane or courageous, depending on your point of view.

'Walk with me,' he insisted, taking the lead as his old Padawan fell into step beside him. 'The holocron you recovered is safely in the vaults along with the other artefacts. You seem to have acquired quite the talent for locating them, this is the second collection now that has been brought to me in your name.'

It was rather unusual to unearth such a bounty of Sith artefacts within the short period of time but they were in the best place now. Here, in the safety of the Jedi temple, they could be stored and analysed if the council deemed it necessary.

From what Lexa had felt of their power she could say almost certainly that the holocron from her mission on Hoth would be hidden deep within the temple where no one would stumble upon the darkness that was held within.

'I would trust no one else with their safe keeping,' she replied, not having hesitated in her decision to have them sent straight to her old master.

They were walking aimlessly now through the network of corridors within the temple, some led off to private meditation rooms whereas others wound there way up to the council chamber. Some Jedi rushed past on their way to begin one important mission or another, others slowly ambling in the company of their inner voice, reflecting on a decision that had to be made or an event from the past.

It had been a while since Lexa had returned here for any reason. Truthfully more to avoid memories of the past than anything and it was strange to be standing within the sacred building once more.

'I sense there is more that you wish to discuss,' Master Eadon said softly, drawing their undirected stroll to an end by one of the many high arching windows that lined the corridor, allowing a stunning view out across the surface of the city.

'I have been keeping an ear out for any news regarding your missions,' he continued as they both looked out at the constant motion of ships swooping over the city. 'Your recent mission to Hoth was certainly a success, though I've heard quite a few conflicting accounts of what occurred between then and now.'

Lexa could just imagine what was being said about the events that had taken place on both Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa. Anything that occurred on the capital city was bound to be of high interest, even more so when a lone Jedi was involved in business with gang leaders and the accompanying criminals.

'I met someone on Hoth, a woman. I helped her with some personal debt, despite a reasonable lack of trust on both parts, and it has only left me with more questions than answers.'

Eadon nodded, not surprised at the comment. Such was the way of the universe at times, always leaving you to seek more answers.

'This woman, why go to such lengths for someone you barely know?'

A Jedi helped those in need and Clarke has certainly qualified as that, but it was more than mere duty that had propelled Lexa to take on gangsters and crime lords against her better judgement.

'There's just something about her, she's special.'

Her voice was barely audible as she spoke, as if someone might overhear her saying the words out loud. She recalled the moment that the blonde had unknowingly reached out to her with the force, calling out in pure strength of emotion for the Jedi's trust and belief.

'You believe her to be connected to the force?' Eadon queried, brow furrowed at the possibility. 'It would be too late for any training within the Jedi forces, though if she has not realised than there is always potential for certain skills to be practised, that is if she wants it.'

Lexa had thought many times about how to reveal such information to the headstrong woman. It was a mystery how she could be so oblivious to the potential power that she possessed.

'All I can do is give her the information, what she wishes to do with it is her decision. We may be parting ways from here so it's only right that she knows.'

'Just remember my teachings Lexa, it is best to keep a clear heart and head to truly be at your best as a Jedi. I have seen more than enough good Jedi twisted to the darkness for doing nothing more than what they thought to be right, it can a fine line to balance on but I believe that you will make the right decision, you always do.'

Lexa nodded, her Masters advice from so many years of training was never far from her mind. Some decisions however she had to conclude for herself, whether it was to be appraised or not.

'That's not all. It came to my attention that the events orchestrated through the crime lord was conjured by a Sith Lord, I can only assume that my brother is resurfacing though I cannot fathom what his business might be with Clarke and her friends.'

Eadon pondered for a moment, troubled to hear of her brothers involvement in recent affairs.

'It would be far too early to assume anything, though I will meditate on the matter in more depth and see if anything comes to light. If your brother has indeed emerged from whatever dark shadow he has been hiding in for all these years, then it can only be leading to more trouble. You should be careful.'

It was to be expected, Lexa had come here to seek answers and explanations but in this case there was none to be provided. Perhaps mediation and reflection would reveal the information that she sought but annoyingly it appeared that waiting for the Sith to make another move was her only option.

She thanked her old Master for his help and guidance, reassured that the artefacts would be safe here under his close watch. General conversation flowed between them for a while longer before Lexa finally bid Master Eadon farewell.

It was almost a relief to be leaving the Jedi Temple behind her which was now shrouded with memories that she would rather forget.

Now that business with Master Eadon was complete she could join her crew at the cantina to celebrate the Nautolan's time with them but also to speak to Clarke. The walk through Coruscant's streets was dedicated to deciding exactly how to reveal the sensitive information to the smuggler, but finally it was decided.

The only part that couldn't be foreseen was how the blonde would react, and as the sharp lights of the busy cantina beckoned the Jedi forwards, it wouldn't be long before she found out.

 ** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)****

 ** **Apologies for the delay in uploading, more chapters will follow soon!****


	18. Chapter 18

The Cantina on Coruscant chosen by Lexa's crew was a somewhat neutral establishment, with its mixed clientele of multiple species and strict no fighting rules that were met with a lifetime ban, enough to make anyone think twice about starting any trouble.

As a city surface cantina, it was a vast improvement from the dim and threatening cantinas of the underworld, though its location in what was perceived to be the outskirts of the city, away from the central hubbub of important citizens, allowed for a more relaxed atmosphere in which the clientele could release their less civilised side without any upstanding members of society looking on with disdain.

Even as Clarke subtly surveyed the room over the rim of her glass, she could spy the more deplorable individuals residing in the far booths, engaging in quiet conversation presumably involving one transaction or another. Sly gazes were cast around the room on occasion, ensuring that their business remained private though they needn't have worried, the other clientele were far more interested in the tense podracing being aired on the opposite side of the room to pay any attention to their secretive behaviour.

The bartender appeared to have no issue with their presence, as long as they remained civil then they were more than welcome to remain and continue buying rounds of the more expensive, top shelf alcohol.

Clarke was content enough with the jawa juice contained in her glass that she had been slowly sipping since they had arrived. The rest of the crew were on at least the third drink by now, but she shared no such desire to drink herself under a table that night.

Rakal and Toril at that moment were cheering raucously at the holoscreen displaying the live podracing as their favoured rider continued to climb the leader board to claim second place. The game was not yet over however, though the two crewmembers were becoming more certain of their victory with each passing minute.

'I raise you to 100 credits!' Toril proclaimed, his words met with a cheer by the surrounding aliens who were more than happy to raise the stakes on their bet.

To the centre of the room, Bekk, Sharr, and Cal were lounging at the bar, waiting on their drinks to be served. Clarke had already paid for their first round as promised, it was the least she could do after all they had done to help her.

Clarke watched the goings on with light amusement. It was quite the contrasting presentation of their characters from the serious, sombre crew members that she had witnessed on the ship.

As celebrations went, this was a light hearted and informal way of bidding Rakal, the loyal Nautolan, an honorary farewell after his years spent in the crew. He had a family waiting on his home planet Glee Anselm and it was time that he returned to them, proud and aware of the difference his actions had made across the galaxy.

Clarke had at first been confused about the functioning of the group and how their activity intertwined with the Republic and, even after multiple explanations, now only had a vague idea of their operation.

It seemed that the crew were not working exclusively under any Jedi or Republic forces, that they, in their own right, were almost something of a volunteer group. It wasn't as impressive when put like that, but the crew worked of their own choice under Lexa's command, who in turn aided any missions of the Republic that she deemed high priority.

Given her sketchy past with both the Republic and Jedi, it was no surprise that she choose to operative in this way, free to make decisions at her own discretion. There were few who opposed this from higher powers as the group had proven to be an invaluable help on many occasions.

Now that the Nautolan was leaving, he would receive his fair share of payment for the range of missions that he had been part of, leaving him a nice sum with which to return to his family. It was a good system, relying on the good intentions and honour of those that joined the crew.

A symphony of collective moans and cheers erupted from the crowd gathered to watch the podracing, and it wasn't looking good for a previously positive Toril.

The dismayed human trundled over to the booth in which Clarke was saving for them and dropped into his seat with a huff of dismay. Rakal followed close behind with a wide grin fixed in place, little sympathy for his unfortunate friend.

'And that Toril, is what you call an overwhelming victory!' the Nautolan gloated, mentally calculating how many credits he had just won from that race alone.

Toril scowled and muttered an obscenity, eliciting a full bellied laugh from his friend.

Clarke smirked at the comment and shuffled across the adjoined seats to escape the booth.

'Drinks?'

They both shook their heads, their glasses still half full for the time being.

Clarke headed over to the bar, leaving them to argue over their fortunes.

She had to shoulder past a rather large male Trandoshan to gain access to the bar, perching up on one of the few bar stools present to wait her turn. The bartender scurried to and fro as he struggled to keep up with the massing numbers of customers waiting to be served, it was an almost comical sight.

Vibrant music filled the room as holoprojections of dancing twi'leks enraptured audiences, their bodies curving and twirling in time to the rhythm. Clarke soon found her foot tapping to the beat, the never-ending medley of instruments a welcome distraction from thoughts regarding what was going to happen once they left the cantina.

She almost startled when a figure appeared silently beside her, almost appearing to materialise out of thin air, and attempted to mask her reaction unsuccessfully as Lexa looked on knowingly.

The Jedi hid a smile at the blondes efforts to regain her composure, not having intended to sneak up in such a manner but the surrounding melody and cacophony of voices made it virtually impossible to be anything but unheard.

The bartender frowned at his latest customer who was half hanging over the bar in an effort to be heard, and held up a finger before briefly reaching back to toggle some switches, reducing the music to a more manageable level.

'I can only pity those that live nearby,' Lexa commented, mirroring the blonde as she took a seat on the nearest bar stool. 'I'm surprised the regulars retain their sense of hearing at all.'

The disgruntled Klatoonian customer muttered a harsh thank you as his drink was finally served and the bartender turned his weary gaze to the waiting women.

'I'll have the same again,' Clarke quickly ordered, sensing the man's dwindling patience and eagerness for his shift to end.

'Make that two, I'll pay,' the Jedi interjected, procuring a credit chip from her pocket.

For some reason it had never occurred to Clarke that the Jedi would drink, but now it seemed ridiculous to assume otherwise.

'Thanks. How did the business go at the Jedi temple?'

'It's all been dealt with. Everything is safely in Master Eadon's custody,' Lexa replied, not willing to throw around words like _Sith_ or _dark objects_ in a cantina, but Clarke understood what was being said.

Moments later the two drinks were placed in front of them, a splash of liquid escaping over the rim as the vacant eyed bartender slammed one down. Lexa looked on with a pleasantly void expression and paid without a word so that the man could trudge over to repeat the process with the next customer.

'I think someone's due a career change,' the blonde remarked softly, raising the drink to her lips to hide the words from the bartender as she spun in her seat to face out across the room, resting her back against the bar.

Toril and Rakal had abandoned the booth in the short time that Clarke had been at the bar, returning instead to the holoscreen which was displaying another pod race. Toril was watching with something close to desperation as he willed on his player to earn him a much needed victory.

The table had been lost to a collection of highly intoxicated individuals, most of whom were draped out in the seats, their heads soon hitting the table as the effort of staying upright became near impossible.

It didn't look like the bartenders job would be getting any easier as it was easy to imagine the joy of throwing these individuals out onto the street in time for closing. Clarke certainly didn't envy him tonight, it was going to be a long night for the man.

The Jedi in turn watched the blonde discretely from the corner of her eye, judging whether or not this was the right time to inquire about the future, finally deciding that there was no time like the present.

'Have you had any thoughts about what you're going to do now that you're free of Janos and his minions?'

Lexa posed the question almost tentatively, sensing that it was a time of great decision for the blonde. So much had happened in such a short space of time.

It was a conversation that Clarke had been hoping to put off for as long as possible, unsure of how to communicate exactly how she was feeling about her options.

For so long, she had been on the run from Janos and burdened with the debt bestowed upon her by the crime lord. That had been her life. Running, searching for her friends, evading bounty hunters. Then, in the short space of a few days, she was free from those shackles. Now, her future was unsure and there were decisions to be made.

Undoubtedly, Bellamy would be eager for them to rendezvous with their fellow smugglers and resume life as if nothing had happened, but Clarke wasn't certain if she could go back to that again.

'I guess me and Bel will find the others, there's surely been some disaster or another that's hit them since we were last together,' she finally replied, not sure how else to respond to the question.

Being a smuggler went hand in hand with danger and she had no doubt that her friends would be up to their necks in trouble by now, it was inevitable.

Lexa regarded the women searchingly, not getting any inkling that the blonde was eager or even happy to be returning to her old life. If she had been, perhaps the Jedi would have left it at that and might never have posed her next question.

'Why don't you join us?'

The question surprised both of them, but only Clarke showed visible signs of this, her eyes widening at the unexpected words as she forgot the rest of the cantina and turned her head to search Lexa's gaze.

'Join your crew?' she repeated softly, not having even considered this possibility before now. As unexpected as the idea was, Clarke felt no aversion to the prospect and found herself actually considering it.

'As company goes, you're not the worst, despite your talent at finding trouble for us,' Lexa offered with a smirk, though the blonde was too deep in thought to appreciate the humour.

The Jedi could visualise the gears turning in the woman's head and understood that it was a big decision to make on the spot.

'I'll let you think on it,' she said gently, rising from the bar stool as a notification flashed up on her wrist device. She glanced down briefly, receiving the automated message that the spaceship transfer was almost complete. 'I have to return to the ship but let me know what you decide.'

Clarke nodded, flashing a smile in response rather than let words betray her.

The Jedi paused uncertainly even as she turned to leave, retracing the few steps back to the bar before she could forget.

'No matter what you decide to do, I need to speak to you before I leave. It's important.'

Her serious expression conveyed the sincerity of her words and Clarke could only wonder what she wished to discuss.

'I'll return with the crew to the ship when they're ready to leave,' she said in assurance, as that would give her some time at least to mull over the proposition.

Lexa nodded and, reassured that the blonde would not disappear suddenly before they had spoken, she left the cantina and returned to the spaceport.

Bellamy had long since abandoned the spaceport and was trailing through the streets of Coruscant, cursing himself for not asking precisely which cantina the crew would be attending for their celebration.

Three cantinas had already proven to be incorrect and he was close to giving up when he spied a familiar figure striding down the street, anyone in their way stepping aside almost unknowingly as they instinctively knew that this was a person of great power.

There was no doubt that this was the Jedi he was looking for and it could only mean that the crew were somewhere nearby. She didn't see the smuggler on the far end of the street and, somewhat lost in thought, continued her pace in the direction of the spaceport.

Bellamy continued on in the direction that she had appeared from and discovered a cantina that held promise further along, nodding confidently to the bouncer and slipping inside without a problem.

The blast of music and raucous cheers of the customers assaulted his ears even as he stepped over the threshold but he soon adjusted to the volume and focused on the customers within the room.

He quickly spied a few members of the crew huddled around a Sabacc table, the large Cathar pitting his luck against a smaller rhodian who appeared dwarfed in comparison. The human and Nautolan, of which he couldn't remember their names, were amongst those leering at the screens displaying a high stakes pod race, cheering on their favoured racers.

His gaze soon landed on the bar where he was relieved to finally locate his friend and shouldered his way through the drunken customers to approach her.

Clarke glanced up almost absentmindedly when she noticed someone moving in her direction, recognising it to be her friend when he came to a halt by her bar stool with an eager expression in place.

'Took me long enough to find you, but I've got some good news,' he said, pausing briefly to frown at a green-skinned female who jostled him in an attempt to get closer to the bar. 'I've found a shuttle leaving in a few hours that will take us to Corellia. I've got contacts there, we can get in touch with the others and buy ourselves a ship from one of the finest shipwrights in the core worlds. What do you say?'

It was almost a rhetorical question as he was almost certain that this was the perfect plan. This was the final step to getting their group back together again and ready to take on the galaxy once more. He was already formulating plans, contracts and missions that would be available to them. Scrounging enough money to pay for a ship, using whatever influence they might have on the right people. It was an exciting prospect, but he soon realised it to be a dream that Clarke did not share.

'I don't think I can Bel.'

The sentence was almost lost in the waves of music that filled the cantina, but Bellamy felt the words cut through him like a knife. This was not the response he had been expecting.

Happiness, yes. Elation, yes, Excitement for the adventures to come, but not for the pained and conflicted expression adorning his friends face.

'What?' he said bluntly, momentarily thrown by the lack of enthusiasm. 'This is our perfect opportunity, no more Jedi or Republic looming over our shoulders. We can find the others and get back to doing what we're good at.'

His words were met with an instant scowl as the absent in expression on his friends face refined into a more fierce reaction.

'And what would that be? Stealing? Lying? Telling ourselves that we're doing it for the right reasons?'

That riled the smuggler and he drew himself up defensively against the hurl of insults to their trade.

'This is the Jedi talking, not you.'

'She asked me to join their crew.'

There was a beat of silence as Bellamy digested the statement, wondering if he had misheard. He couldn't think of anything worse. A hesitant chuckle escaped his lips as he pictured his friend taking up arms alongside the oh so noble Jedi warrior.

'You can't be considering this?'

Clarke withheld any further sharp comments and was momentarily distracted when she saw the crew members beginning to make their way out of the cantina, a team effort as they stumbled towards the exit.

She remembered Lexa's words that, no matter what her final decision was, there was more that they needed to discuss.

'I don't know Bel, maybe.'

She hopped down from the barstool, refusing to look up into the pools of dark brown eyes which she knew would hold nothing but hurt that she was rejecting his plans of returning to life as a smuggler.

At that moment she honestly wasn't aware of what decision she was going to make, but knew that the pounding music and boisterous clientele were not helping her thought process. She sidled past the dark haired man but he caught her arm and tugged her closer before she could escape into the throng of people.

'Whatever this Jedi has said to you, know that we are your family. We have been there for you through everything and you're going to throw that away after some wild mission you went on with a Jedi of all people?'

His excitement was easing into annoyance as he tried to understand why Clarke would even consider such a preposterous idea. The Jedi and the Republic were not company kept by smugglers, they were quite the opposite in fact.

Clarke opened her mouth to argue, eager to close the distance between her and the crew who would already be making their way down the street, growing further away with each passing second. A vibration buzzed through the inner pocket of Bellamy's jacket and he reluctantly released his grip on his friend to retrieve the datapad and inspect the display with a frown.

 ** _ **Citizens of the Republic - ALERT**_**

 ** _ **Dangerous individual at large.**_**

 ** _ **WANTED for the murder of two republic guards**_**.

 ** _ **Remain vigilant. 20,000 credits reward for information leading to capture.**_**

Bellamy read the message twice but there was no mistaking the mugshot of the blonde woman posted at the top of the alert. This was bad. Very bad.

Janos must have left instructions for Clarke's records to be released before his death. It was the ultimate revenge on the woman that had wronged him and eventually escaped his grasp.

Moments later his expression dissolved into that of complete focus, muttering a curse as he hurried to tuck the datapad away as Clarke rubbed her arm and watched him suspiciously.

'What was that?' she asked irritated, not having time to be playing games. Lexa would be waiting for her.

Bellamy paid her no attention and instead switched his attention to the rest of the room, as if scanning for any threats.

'Just give me two minutes, just two and then you can make whatever decisions you like, okay?'

Clarke huffed in annoyance as he spun away and shoulder bumped his way past the small crowd around the bar and disappeared from sight. She had no idea what he was playing at but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, if he didn't return in a few minutes then she would be out of there.

Bellamy strode to the far end of the cantina where he approached the table of unscrupulous appearing individuals who all reached for concealed weapons as the unknown figure stopped at their booth. This was exactly the group that he was looking for.

'Five hundred credits, yours if you do what I ask,' he said bluntly, not having time to mince with words. He ignored the suspicious gazes from the shady figures around the booth and focused on the one who appeared to be their leader.

The Quarren looked back with a merciless gaze, swilling a strong drink around his mouth in consideration before even addressing the statement.

'Make it eight hundred and you have a deal.'

Bellamy was tempted to barter with the alien but he had no time and nodded sharply, having no intention of paying but that was not information that he was going to share willingly.

Back at the bar Clarke was getting impatient, the seconds were dragging by and she was still uncertain as to what she was going to do. As much as it might pain her friend to see her turn away from their smuggling ways, she had to think of what was right for her.

Bellamy came striding back through the thinning crowd just as the blonde was contemplating leaving and she could see from the set of his features that he had done something regrettable. She knew him well enough by now to guess that he had stirred up trouble somewhere.

'Bel? What's going on?'

Over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of a burly Zabrak heave himself out of the booth, pull back his fist and send a mighty blow into the unsuspecting face of a nearby Falleen who let out a muffled cry of pain at the sheer force with which he had been struck.

'You were right,' the attacker called over to his gang with a cruel chuckle, 'he does squeal like a baby wampa.'

Needless to say, the cantina quickly erupted into a chaotic sprawl of bodies lurching in for either a blow at an adversary or to leer at the fighters and get a good view of the action. The Falleen who had received the first punch was not letting his attacker leave without retaliation and, with blood still flowing from a busted nose, leapt forward with a vengeful cry to exact his revenge.

Clarke watched the atmosphere change in a matter of seconds with an open mouth, soon realising that this whole event had just been set up by her friend.

'What the is wrong with-'

'We're leaving. Now.'

He barely slowed his pace as he approached, guiding them both out of the once civilised cantina and into the streets beyond.

 ** **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!****

 ** **Let me know what you thought in the comments :)****


	19. Chapter 19

Lexa gazed out over the expanse of the spaceport to where her new ship was gleaming under the artificial lighting, backed by the iconic streaming of spacecrafts that never seemed to cease flowing through the skies of Coruscant.

It was a marked improvement on her current ship, with the same basic layout expanded upon with a larger interior consisting of an extra bunkroom, storage area, and a more spacious social area for longer flights.

Regardless of this promising transition to a larger and more impressive ship, the Jedi's mind was elsewhere. She found herself considering the inevitable conversation with Clarke and was only subconsciously aware of the bustle of workers and droids around her as they went about their duties.

'It's certainly a fine ship, master,' NOVA twittered as he sidled up next to the Jedi, following her line of sight to the new craft. Lexa nodded absentmindedly in agreement, a few seconds passing before she noticed that somebody was missing, casting a quick glance around the space docks to double-check that she wasn't mistaken.

'Where did the smuggler go?'

NOVA whirred in displeasure at the mention of his least favourite temporary addition to the crew, and twitched in something as close to a shrug as his components would allow.

'He slipped away whilst I was tending to the transfer, hopefully that's the last we'll be seeing of him.'

Lexa wasn't quite as convinced that the smuggler would merely disappear without at least saying farewell to his friend, though she was suspicious of exactly what he had been up to for the last few hours without supervision.

The voices of the crew reached her ears as the turbolift doors slid open and they made their way over, only with minimal unsteadiness, to the Jedi who watched them with a raised eyebrow.

She was somewhat impressed that they were still standing after what she had seen of their drinking habits in the past. This must have been a relatively tame celebration in comparison. She felt a stab of disappointment when she looked beyond the swaying crew members and saw no flash of blonde hair accompanying them.

It would have made sense for Clarke to return with the others rather than stay in the cantina alone, it could only be presumed that Bellamy had made his way there to convince his friend to join him in whatever perilous journey he had planned next.

'Trust you lot to get an upgrade when I decide to leave,' the Nautolan grumbled jokingly, pitching alarmingly to the side when the Cathar brushed a large paw against his friends arm with a huff of laughter.

Lexa paid no attention to their friendly banter and set off in the direction of the older ship with a suppressed sigh. They should have been setting off soon to get Rakal back to his family, but it was just as important for her to speak to Clarke before they departed.

The interior lights of the ship were dimmed to minimum level without the crew on board, the ship appearing a lot more spacious now that all of the containers and gear had been transferred to the new vessel.

The Jedi ascended the flight of stairs to the holotable with the intention of wiping any identifying information from the system before it was sold on to another buyer. She lightly tapped the illuminated keypad and in a manner of seconds was flicking through the data held within.

It was a basic task to complete, requiring only minimal attention, and so the Jedi almost jolted when a flashing notification startled her out of the trance-like state. The bright red highlights never boded well and it was only with a brief hesitation that Lexa opened the priority alert.

She drew in a sharp breath, yet another surprise greeting her when she found herself staring back at the blonde woman that had occupied so many of her thoughts. Her gaze dropped to the short paragraph of text that lay below the image and could hardly believe what she was reading.

Wanted for the death of two republic soldiers, could it be true?

Lexa flicked off the holotable with a little more force than necessary and stood in the near darkness for a moment as she came to a decision. There was only one way to find out.

Clarke was barely restraining the urge to rip her arm free of Bellamy's grip after he had dragged her from the ensuing commotion of the cantina and subsequently through the array of streets stretching throughout the city.

'Bel, what the hell is going on?' she growled, her patience close to breaking point.

The air around them was cool, the dark night promising to refresh the planet below with a light rain that had been scheduled by the Coruscant WeatherNet earlier that day. It was the prevailing winds to accompany the rain that was causing a rather disgruntled population of surface inhabitants to remain in their homes where they could observe the miserable weather from their high perches.

'Just trust me Clarke, we need to get out of the city as soon as possible.'

Clarke gritted her teeth and put all of her weight into tearing her arm free from the tight grasp wrapping around her forearm, forcing the man to spin on her with a scowl.

'You can't expect me to just forget your idiocy in the cantina and ask no questions about where we're going. I'm not taking a step further until you tell me what's happening.'

The wind was already beginning to stir Bellamy's dark hair, and he ran a hand through the strands in an unsettled manner as he regarded his stubborn friend.

A quick glance around the street confirmed that they were alone, at least for the time being. He knew that Clarke was true to her word and would not be going anywhere without an explanation.

'You remember the records that you had Janos erase in exchange for the shipment that never actually got returned to him?'

Clarke nodded hesitantly, unsure what relevance this held to their situation.

'Well he obviously didn't appreciate being bested by your new Jedi friend and must have left orders for them to be published again before he died.'

It was a blunt way of delivering the news but they didn't have time to waste.

'So in short, we need to get you away from Coruscant as soon as possible before anyone recognises you and fancies claiming the hefty bounty on your head.'

Clarke new exactly what those records would read and could just imagine the bounty money that would be offered in return for information regarding her whereabouts. Her state of disbelief gave Bel the opportunity he needed to take hold of her arm once more and continue their passage away from the main central hub of Coruscant.

It was as if history were repeating itself, she had come in a full circle. This whole mess had started with her debt to Janos, which Lexa had kindly helped her to take care of, and now here she was again on the run from the law.

The thought sparked an idea and she tugged once again on Bel's grip and he turned in exasperation.

'What now?' he snapped, distracted himself by thoughts about exactly where they were headed and how they were going to deal with this new revelation.

'We need to get off the planet and Lexa has a ship.'

She stated it simply, as if it were the mot obvious solution but didn't expect the huff of sarcastic laughter Bel emitted at the suggestion.

'You're right, lets go and ask the Jedi to help the fugitive and smuggler to escape lawful punishment. Why didn't I think of that?'

It was Clarke's turn to reach out for Bel's arm as he went to turn away.

'Why not? She's helped me this far, and once I explain-'

'Enough about the Jedi!' Bellamy interrupted, his tone sharp as his gaze when he looked back at his friend. 'We need to get out of here and we can't trust a Jedi not to hand you straight over to the Republic.'

'You don't know her like I do!' Clarke protested, watching the man pull away and take a few steps back to take a calming breath. His gaze fell to the ground as he processed his next words and his gaze was a lot softer when he next looked back at her.

'Clarke please,' he uttered, his eyes pleading with her to understand his argument. 'It's not safe for you here and I can't trust that the Jedi won't turn us in. We'll have to hide out for a few days, if that, and find a willing captain in the undercity who will take us to re-join the others. It's the only way.'

Clarke knew for a fact that it wasn't their only option, but in Bel's mind it was the only plan that made sense.

The weather was taking a turn for the worse and Clarke could already feel the beginnings of a light rain beginning to trace a path down her jacket. If only she could convince Bellamy that this would work, that he could trust Lexa.

'She will help us, I know it. We just have to return to the spaceport and talk to her. I trust her, so trust me.'

Bel had no intention of returning to the spaceport and was about to communicate this in a rather abrupt way to his friend when he glimpsed a shadowy figure approaching in the distance.

He tensed immediately and was ready to take off quickly for the nearest shelter with Clarke in tow when he saw the figure push back the concealing hood and realised who it was.

Clarke frowned briefly at the lack of response from the smuggler and turned her head to follow his dejected gaze.

Lexa had soon closed the distance and stopped a few metres from the duo, her robe snapping out behind her in the gusts of wind that were beginning to get more dramatic with each passing second.

'Are you here to take me prisoner? Bellamy is quite convinced that we can't trust you,' Clarke called out, somewhat surprised at her own certainty that this was not the case. Whatever Lexa was here for, she was sure that it wasn't to capture her, they had been through that already.

'I assume there is more to the story than just mindless murder?' Lexa responded, not doubting for a moment that the Republic had missed out a few important points regarding how events had unravelled. They had a long history of forgetting certain details that weren't in their best interests.

'My side of the story is quite different,' the blonde assured the Jedi, raising her voice to be heard over the whistling wind.

'Then the offer still stands, if you choose to accept of course.'

Bel was shaking his head silently, unconvinced by this display of apparent understanding. It felt too good to be true.

'It's not safe for you here Clarke. We can beat this together, like we have everything else.'

A droplet of rain fell from his hair and ran a path down his left cheek, but he was hardly aware of the sensation as he searched his friends gaze for any sign of unwillingness to leave with the Jedi but he found nothing other than unwavering resolve burning in her blue gaze.

'Come with us Bel. This doesn't have to be goodbye. We can give you a lift somewhere, hell, you could even join the crew as well if you curb that sarcasm of yours.'

Bel managed a small smile at the weak joke as he came to terms with Clarke's decision.

'We both know that the smuggler life is the only one for me.'

Clarke had once felt the same, but times changed and so had she.

'Come with us,' she urged again but Bel shook his head, as unwavering in his decision as she was in hers.

'I'll figure something out,' he insisted, stepping forward for a final hug before he departed. 'Just be safe.'

Clarke held him tight, wishing that things could be different, but this was how it would have to be. She finally released him from the hug, an aching pang in her chest at having to say goodbye to her friend so soon after finding him again.

'I'll be seeing you around,' he promised, shooting one last smile at the blonde before turning on his heel and striding out into the dark streets. Clarke watched him go until he finally shrank in the distance and turned a corner, gone once more.

'I hope so,' she said quietly to herself, though there was no knowing when or even where she might bump into the smuggler again.

The dejected weight of saying goodbye to her friend was quickly overcome with the realisation that she was once again under the scrutinising gaze of the Republic and her survival instincts soon kicked in.

'I need to get off Coruscant,' she stated firmly as she turned to face the Jedi, this was the last place a fugitive would want to be.

'Good thing I have a new ship ready to go,' Lexa replied, settling into step beside the blonde woman as they retraced her steps back to the spaceport. 'I look forward to hearing your version of events in the meantime.'

Clarke was not so eager to unearth that particular tale but if it was the only way to clear her name then it had to be done.

'Oh, that's quite the story,' she said thoughtfully, bowing her head to avoid the increasingly heavy rainfall that was cascading around them. 'It all began when I was just a child...'


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke's home world was once a peaceful and well-established planet that had swayed to neither the Republic nor the Empire. At first it had held great pride in remaining autonomous and for a while its inhabitants were left undisturbed. That was, until the fateful day that the Empire arrived to claim new territory.

The ongoing war led to both factions attempting to claim loyalty from the neutral planets in the galaxy. Support was going to be key in swaying the tide of support towards a clear victor and, where the Republic were more diplomatic about their ventures into such peaceful planets, the Empire had no such reservations about taking control with force if necessary.

When its hand was forced, the planet had reluctantly swayed towards an allegiance with the Republic, deciding that it was the most viable choice available.

The planet in question soon played a pivotal role in supplying the Republic with the agricultural products it needed in such vast quantities. Due to its location in the mid-rim, it was mistakenly overlooked by the Republic who set their forces on protecting the more populous and higher priority core worlds. It had little in the way of defence when the Empire saw a strategic opportunity for conquest and deployed troops to take the planet by force.

Clarke remembered very little of her childhood, most of which had been pushed far to the depths of her mind where such painful memories could not resurface. Her father had been an environmental engineer; one of the officers involved with overseeing the creative use of technology to ensure that the planet remained healthy and productive despite the constant labour that was ongoing at the surface.

He had been a kind man, with a warm smile that Clarke had almost forgotten about over the many years, though by no means did that make him weak. Her father was fiercely loyal to his family and friends, but he had no time for those he considered to have unjustified actions or behaviour.

It had always surprised people to learn that he had served for a stretch of time in the Republic Army, at which point he had met Clarke's mother, a medic on deployment.

Her skills in medicine were highly sought after by the Army and she had saved countless lives in her time spent travelling between various warzones. It was on one such mission that she had met her future husband and, once their contracts had reached an end, they settled down on the peaceful mid-rim planet to raise their daughter in relative peace.

They were both held in high regard by any that knew of them, and had instinctively stood strong in the face of the unexpected Imperial attack to mount a final defence for their home. Their efforts had been futile, and Clarke found herself selfishly wishing that they had ran, or even surrendered, so perhaps they might be alive today.

Clarke at the time had been away from home for the day, for what reason she could not remember, but the events that followed upon her return would forever be engraved in her memory.

The descent of countless ships from the sky had led the girl into a hurried retreat back to the village in which her parents had settled to be close to the ongoing agricultural works that her father oversaw. It was already too late when she had returned, Imperial soldiers were already killing anyone that stood in their way, even those who ran in fear.

There were screams echoing across the land, accompanied by the explosion of frequent blaster fire, but the only detail that Clarke could focus on was her fathers still body, lying motionless on the soft earth. His eyes were empty, void of life, a far cry from the warmth that had been present that morning as he had said goodbye before work.

A strangled cry escaped her throat as she moved closer, barely aware of the swarming chaos that surrounded her. An Imperial soldier stepped directly into her path and lifted his weapon, pausing briefly when a small vessel drifted into the space above the village and began a swift descent to the surface.

Before it had even touched down, a robed figure leapt from the ship and landed in a low crouch, rising to stride towards the destruction in a matter of seconds.

A woman stumbled out from one of the buildings, her hands already smeared with the blood of a man that she had been attempting to save, but the damage had been to severe. Her face fell even further if possible, dismay rippling over her features when she saw the fate of her husband amongst the rest of the deceased who had been abandoned on the ground.

She dropped to her knees pitifully, and Clarke had never seen someone look so broken.

'Mother!' she cried out, using the moment of distraction to sidestep the Imperial trooper and duck beneath his grasping arms. Her blue eyes were alight with a fierce determination, and she saw the life surging anew in her mother at the sight of her child.

'Run, Clarke! Run!'

The blonde girl faltered in her step at the directed instruction, but all she wanted to do was fall into her mothers arms and to be safe from this madness.

Regardless of her resounding will, in a moment that she could never forget, a force so powerful and disabling gripped her body, and in that second she may have well been a statue. Her eyes darted wildly in sheer desperation to break the unnatural hold that had descended over her, but her efforts were in vain.

Clarke's mother drove to her feet with a screech of pure anguish, though her forward momentum was quickly halted when the Sith strode straight past the motionless girl and, with a flick of his wrist, propelled the woman up into the air where she struggled, gasping to catch her breath in the debilitating choke hold.

'You're strength of will is admirable, though foolish nonetheless,' the Sith mused almost absentmindedly, casting his gaze around the decimated village before signalling to his men with a brief hand gesture. 'Take care of her.'

Clarke wanted to scream but found herself unable to do anything but watch as her mother fell to the ground, released from the Sith's power, only to be pulled roughly to her feet by the soldiers.

'What of the child, my Lord?'

The Sith had seemingly almost forgotten the helpless girl and turned to look at her somewhat dismissively, when an unexpected spark of curiosity lit his dark gaze. It was gone in an instant as he took a step closer to the blonde girl, as if seeing clearly her for the first time.

'I'll take her to the prison ship.'

The last memory Clarke had of her mother was the almost animalistic scream that ripped from the woman's throat as her vision dimmed and the world around her was lost to an unconscious haze of darkness.

'That's terrible,' Lexa uttered as the two woman hurried on through the torrential rain. 'I can't imagine that it's easy to recall such dark times.'

It certainly wasn't, but Clarke couldn't clear her name without giving the Jedi a clear picture of exactly what had happened.

The Jedi felt it almost wrong to make the woman rehash such painful memories, but they had no other choice. She had been careful not to react when it had been mentioned how the Sith had decided to take Clarke back to the ship, why not just kill her and be done with it? She had a rather good guess as to why, but that would have to be a later conversation at a less pressing time.

They had made good progress through the city and would soon be at the spaceport, but there was still so much more to tell.

The next thing Clarke was aware of, she was coming to in a rather confined, force shielded cell with the eyes of a rather dejected woman sitting opposite her in a similar situation.

Her imminent sorrow regarding the fates of her parents was conflicting with that of anger, regret and most prominent of all; confusion. There was nothing to be done but to make sense of what was going on.

'Is this the prison ship?' she murmured, raising a hand to her foggy head as she slowly rose up into a sitting position.

The woman in the opposite cell regarded her distrustfully through narrowed eyes, wary of the talkative stranger.

'Don't be stupid, this is just the transport,' she said dismissively, hunching her shoulders and casting her gaze down the length of the ship to ensure that no attention was being drawn to them. 'The prison ship will be far worse.'

Clarke had not been expecting a positive response, but it left her with a cold, unsettled feeling nonetheless. How could so much change in a matter of hours?

Had events transpired differently, she would have reached the prison ship not long after that conversation and her life would have gone down a very different path. However, not a few moments later, a large jolt shook the very frame of the ship itself and they began to descend at a rapid speed.

Due to the pilots skill at handling the vessel, or merely from pure luck, the ship made something of a bumpy landing on the same planet from which it was transporting prisoners, and miraculously not a single person was injured.

Within a few moments however, chaos was to break out once more. It all began when the force shields snapped out of existence and the Imperials were forced to abandon the ship as, not only did they have a horde of angry prisoners inside, but the added pressure of a Republic task force awaiting them on the ground.

Blaster fire was soon crackling through the air again, and Clarke used every ounce of energy she had to dart free from the crumpled remains of the ship, but it wasn't enough. An arm looped around her torso as she half fell from the ships exit, a muffled shriek escaping her lips at the unexpected contact.

Her struggle was brief when a blast of energy connected with the Imperial soldiers back and he dropped instantly, half landing on Clarke in the process. She wriggled out from underneath his corpse, and amidst the ongoing blaster fire, her gaze fell on the weapon that now lay abandoned next to the Imperial body.

A misdirected shot from a blaster scorched a hole into the ship not a metre from her head and the decision was made for her. She lurched forwards, half crouched in an effort to escape attention and collected the blaster on her way to the relative shelter that the fallen ship provided.

The sounds of fighting dimmed only slightly as the girl hunkered down within the metal structure, taking position in one of the now empty cells where she could take cover.

It must have been only five minutes later when the cries and blasts from the battleground faded into near silence, but Clarke was unable to relax as she feared what aftermath would follow.

She wasn't left in suspense for long when the creaking of the ship underfoot sounded as a number of soldiers stepped into the wreckage in search of survivors. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest as she grasped the weapon tightly in shaking hands, terrified that the Imperial soldiers had succeeded in defeating the Republic forces.

Attempts to calm her breathing did little to reduce her panicked state and it was pure terror that fuelled her actions when an imposing figure stepped into sight, weapon primed for action.

'When I squeezed that trigger, it was in the belief that the person on the receiving end of it meant me harm.'

Lexa nodded to herself at the explanation. Clarke had only been a child at the time, how could she have known any better?

Fear could do terrible things to a person, it could distort actions and beliefs beyond recognition until, only in hindsight, could you perceive the weakness that was invading you. It was one of the many flaws that the Jedi order attempted to train their initiates to overcome.

'The man was killed instantly. His fellow soldier then leapt forwards, eager to avenge his comrade and before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled the trigger again.'

Clarke was certain that if she had not done so, the man would have shot her without hesitation, anger fuelling his actions as fear had hers. Not to say that it was the right thing to do, but it had been a difficult situation in which death was the only outcome. She had merely been preventing her own.

The surviving Republic soldiers had soon swarmed the ship and taken her into custody, and so her mark as a war criminal came into existence, and led to her imprisonment upon a Republic prison ship for juveniles.

'I was only imprisoned for a few months before my escape,' Clarke continued, flicking her hair away from her face as a gust of wind swept it forwards.

'It's virtually impossible to escape from a prison ship,' Lexa commented, unless you had a force user to aid you then the likelihood of freedom was remarkably slim.

Clarke smiled briefly to herself as she remembered the events that had then transpired, and Lexa guessed what she was about to say next.

'Unless you happen to be in the company of a certain smuggler group?'

The blonde nodded in confirmation, as it turned out she had been very fortunate with her cell mates.

It had only taken her a few days to become somewhat close to the girl with which she shared a cell. Her name had been Raven, a dark haired girl with a feisty attitude to compliment her witty comments.

She was a few years older than Clarke, but held promises of far-reaching friends who would come for her. There was another prisoner on the ship that she claimed to be their best member, a boy named Bellamy who would no doubt concoct some outrageous plan to escape from the Republic's grip.

Clarke held no such hope and had almost resigned to life on the prison ship, weighed down without respite by the loss of her parents, her home world, of everything that she had once known.

Raven's high spirits lifted the despair to an extent, but as the days dragged by, the idea of escape became seemingly impossible.

'I never thought it possible but Raven was right, we escaped the prison ship and so began my life as a smuggler.'

The story had been reduced somewhat in length to accommodate their hurried journey back to the spaceport, but it covered everything that the Jedi would need to know to trust that the record of murder held over Clarke's head was not as it might first seem.

Their pace slowed as they reached the spaceport and found much needed cover under the large concrete entrance. Lexa took a moment to lower the hood and shake some of the moisture from the material, watching as Clarke did the same with her jacket.

It was hard to believe how much the blonde woman had been through in her life already, and Lexa was amazed at the resulting confident, resilient and independent individual that had emerged from such trauma. Some people were broken by bad events that occurred in their life time, but Clarke had used hers to grow and evolve into the person that she was today.

'Is your ship ready to go?' Clarke inquired, still patting down her jacket, not noticing the focused gaze that had left the Jedi so deep in thought. She was very much aware that the risk of discovery became greater with every second that she remained on Coruscant.

'Yes, this way,' Lexa said abruptly, mentally shaking herself free from distraction. There would be time to consider everything she had heard once they were safely in flight and away from Coruscant.

There was much that the two woman still had to discuss, but Lexa was assured that she had not been wrong to trust Clarke, that much she was certain of.

 ** **Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading and leave a comment to let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you!**** :)


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke sat alone in the newly refurbished lower deck of the Commander's new ship, but she was far to preoccupied with her current predicament to truly appreciate her surroundings. The addition of padded seats in a cluster around a wide table was perfect for social crew gatherings on a long ride, but at that moment it was only home to the blonde woman as she tapped her leg nervously in deep thought.

The rest of the crew were enjoying their new chambers, pleased with the expanse of space in comparison to their old bunks. It was now only two crew members to a room as opposed to all six sleeping in one section of bunks.

As for Lexa herself, she had been occupying her room for the last forty minutes and there was no sign of her leaving any time soon. The ship had remained on Coruscant when the Jedi and smuggler had finally come to the end of their trek back across the city, leaving Clarke both uncertain and concerned about why they had yet to set off.

The blonde woman had opted to distract herself from the endless waiting and had switched on the holoprojector in search of something to pass the time. Unfortunately, she had tuned into a broadcast on her escape and found herself staring at a discerningly perfect projection of her own face.

'Citizens with any knowledge of these traitors will come forward with information. Enemies of the Republic will be dealt with accordingly.'

She watched for a few seconds as the image transitioned into a variety of different beings who had wronged the Republic, some were hackers, others crime lords, but they held no interest to her and she switched the device off. It had been of no help to distract her and she was tired of waiting for something to happen.

The ship was virtually the same layout as the previous one, though everything was noticeably more spacious and, with only a few additional sections, Clarke had no trouble locating the Commanders chambers.

She pressed the button on the control panel halfheartedly, more surprised than anything when the metal barrier actually slid aside with a hiss to allow her access, the second door rising into the ceiling in a successive motion.

'I wondered how long it would take,' Lexa said quietly, eyes remaining shut as she sat cross legged at the foot of her bed. 'What I can I do for you?'

Clarke took a few steps into the room and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the Jedi. The room was virtually identical to the previous one, with few modifications other than a larger desk station in the narrower entrance where a collection of scrolls and screens could be found.

'How about telling me why we're not light years away from Coruscant yet? In case you'd forgotten, I am currently on the Republics hit list.'

'How could I forget?' Lexa returned, rising to her feet in one fluid movement. 'I have been considering how best to unravel ourselves from this situation.'

'How about we get off the capital planet first and then discuss the rest over a drink,' Clarke offered, far far away from Coruscant, only half joking but obviously impatient to get moving.

'You should learn to be more patient,' Lexa advised, sidestepping around the blonde woman and making her way to the holotable in the center of the upper deck.

'Maybe I'm just not a very patient person,' Clarke grumbled, following a few steps behind the Jedi and watching as her hands darted over the controls. With Lexa's room now vacant of occupants, the doors closed after a brief pause, sealing the private chambers away from the rest of the ship.

'That's why they say its a virtue; you have to master the skill.'

Clarke rolled her eyes, not in the mood for such lectures but rather more nervous about the vessel being apprehended on Coruscant before they could even plot coordinates on the hyper-drive.

The Jedi could sense the woman's unease and was aware of her concern over capture, but she would not let that happen.

A fugitive of the Republic would be on the run for the rest of their lives, in a state of paranoia and fear that their cover was blown. Clarke had lived like this for long enough, and so Lexa had come to the conclusion that it was time to stop running and instead face those who sought her so desperately.

'What are you doing exactly?' Clarke inquired, brow creased in confusion as the Jedi input several commands into the display. 'Are we not leaving?'

'No, we're not leaving. This is an open connection to my Jedi colleagues as well as the Republic Lieutenant who I'm sure will have a role in taking you into custody.'

Clarke's reaction was instant, this was the complete opposite of what they were meant to be doing.

'You're doing what now!? That is the worst idea I have ever heard! They will track the signal and have me taken into Republic custody without even attempting reasonable discussion.'

The rant would have continued without pause had Lexa not firmly interjected in a calm voice.

'Clarke. Running is what you have always done, but that was the days when you were a smuggler. Now you are a member of this crew and we must do things differently. They will not be taking you anywhere, but facing them is the only way to end this once and for all. Trust me.'

Clarke did trust her and so, despite every instinct in her body, she remained silent as the bleeping holotable worked on developing a secure connection with those that wanted her captured. She just hoped that this would work.

Moments later, a fuzzy image of two individuals fazed into existence on the holotable, snapping into high clarity within a few seconds. Clarke recognized the man on the left as the Lieutenant who had boarded their ship not a week earlier whilst investigating their link with the mysterious signal that had emanated from the surface of Hoth.

The man was just as slimy as she remembered, a smug smile already firmly in place as he looked down on them. The figure to the left she did not recognize, but presumed it to be the Jedi that Lexa had mentioned earlier.

'Master Eadon,' Lexa said in way of greeting, bowing her head respectfully to the Jedi on the right before turning a sharper gaze to the Republic soldier. 'Lieutenant Quill.'

Her tone was courteous but there was an underlying tension between them that would never be eradicated. The man looked down his nose at the Jedi, offering no respect in return.

'Jedi,' he finally said in response, his bitter gaze turning to the blonde woman. 'The ship thief. Though I presume that was a lie?'

'It hardly matters now,' Lexa said dismissively, taking a few seconds to adjust the dials on the holotable to produce a cleaner audio resolution.

'Well now that she's a wanted fugitive of the Republic I suppose you're right, so you have called to surrender the traitor to us?'

Clarke remained silent and looked at the Jedi, unsure where exactly she was going with this.

'I have a more practical proposition for you Quill. We can discuss this in length at a safe place on Coruscant if you are in agreement?'

Quill stared down with distaste at his least favorite Jedi but finally shrugged his wide shoulders.

'If you wish to preach innocence on the smuggler's behalf it makes little difference to me. I will send coordinates for a rendezvous location, and you will both arrive promptly.'

'I will be coming alone Quill, and if there is any move to capture my ship or the persons on board then you will never see the ship nor its cargo again. Are we in agreement?'

A dark, hatefully expression flitted over the Lieutenants face which quickly morphed into a disgruntled scowl.

'Fine, but the traitor remains where she is until our business is concluded. If I do not find your arguments to be feasible then I will march there myself and drag her to the cell awaiting her. How does that sound to you?'

His words were clipped and laced with distrust, neither party willing to give the other an advantage in this power play.

'That appears agreeable to me,' the Jedi Master chimed in, hoping to ease the tension between the two foes before either could make a regrettable mistake. 'I shall meet you both at the agreed location shortly.'

Quill sneered down at his adversary before casting a glare in the blonde's direction.

'I shall have a cell prepared for you in any case, the Jedi cannot shield you from justice forever.'

With those final parting words he cut the communication line, and flickered out of sight.

'Well isn't he just a charmer,' Master Eadon commented wryly, shaking his head at the man's attitude. 'I will see you soon my old apprentice, and I hope for both your sakes that you have an argument worthy of his time.'

Lexa bowed her head as he also disappeared from view, leaving the two woman alone once more on the upper deck.

'So you're plan is to sweet talk the Republic into forgetting about me? It would certainly be impressive but as far as I can tell, highly improbable.'

Clarke would rather run from the Republics reaching arm than have to rely on the likes of Quill being convinced by a tale spun about the hardships of war. She could not see it ending well but it was down to the Jedi now.

'I believe we have a good chance of negotiation, just stay put and let me handle that egotistical fool.'

Lexa departed shortly after, en route to a secure meeting place to negotiate terms with Republic representatives, leaving Clarke and the crew to remain watchful on the new ship, awaiting a response.

This was not going to be a fun few hours for anyone involved.

Clarke paced the ships lower deck purposefully, back and forth, over and over as she waited for the Republic troops to arrive and take her for questioning. Or would a Jedi themselves come to transport her to some prison cell? Perhaps Quill would live up to his word and come in person to see her captured with smug glee written on his sickening expression.

'Enough with the pacing already, we don't need you wearing your way through our shiny new floor,' Cal called over in a gruff voice, returning his attention to the Sabaac cards in his hand as Toril maintained a composed poker face in the opposite chair.

Clarke ceased pacing as requested and climbed the stairs to the upper deck instead, skirting around the holotable and entering the navigation room. She dropped down into the central chair, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked out over the nav console, fantasizing over the endless list of locations that she could be in at that very moment.

Taris, Ord Mantell, even Tatooine. She could be whoever she wanted on such planets, free from her past and the judgement associated with it, but running was no longer an option. She had turned away from her life as a smuggler, from her friends, Bellamy, and now she had to follow her heart.

The door behind her hissed open and a moment later Sharr lowered herself into one of the secondary chairs up ahead and to the left of where Clarke was sitting.

'You're not about to about to hijack the ship are you?' she teased, drawing a chuckle from the blonde woman.

'Hardly, you only just got your hands on this ship, you'd never let it go so easy.'

'Damn right,' Sharr agreed, settling down into the chair and looked out at the bustling spaceport around them. 'The Commander knows what she's doing you know. She won't return until she has a positive result for you.'

Clarke couldn't argue with that, if anyone was capable of convincing the Republic then it was the Jedi. She was more concerned that her role in the Jedi's life up until now had been something of a hindrance, and she wanted to be a contributing member of this team, not someone who only created more problems for them.

The two women remained in nav room for some time, trading stories and tales of the past until they were both in much higher spirits. Clarke found the Sarkhai easy to be around, pleasant to talk to, and most of all a welcome distraction from intruding thoughts.

Clarke stiffened visibly when she glimpsed the Jedi through the front view windows returning across the spaceport. It had been many hours since her departure and lengthy discussions had ensued between the opposing parties until a conclusion was reached.

Without pause, the blonde woman sprung up from the chair and hurried down to the lower deck of the ship, just in time for the main door to slide open to admit the returning Jedi.

Sharr was close behind and the two woman waited expectantly for the Commander to speak.

'Well, an agreement has been reached and you're charges have been suspended,' Lexa explained, not wanting to leave the newest member of her crew waiting any longer for answers. Clarke's eyes widened at the news, waiting for the catch that was to accompany such a revelation.

'And?'

'It is required that you prove both your allegiance and use to the Republic by embarking on a mission. In other words, Quill wouldn't let us walk without gaining something in return.'

That was of no surprise. The man was an egotistical idiot, but this was still a better outcome than had been expected.

Clarke's records were not only outdated but the evidence was flimsy at best. Having been uploaded by a criminal hacker on the enemies command, it was hardly the most secure testament of the woman's guilt.

Having explained the situation to the skeptical audience, Lexa had convinced them that the woman could be of more use to them as a part of her crew rather than wasting away in a prison cell. Quill was the only one to have pushed for harder sentencing, very few seemed to be ready to waste time or effort on the case, and had proposed the completion of this mission for the Republic as compensation.

'What's the assignment?' Clarke inquired, eager to hear the details of the mission. More directly, whether or not she was being sent to an early grave.

'A Republic agent is relaying vital enemy information back to us under deep cover, and it will be your task to get a coded message to her without alerting anyone else to her disguise,' Lexa replied, recalling the weary voice of the commanding officer as he had appointed the task. 'In Quill's words, your treacherous ability to lie to those around you and deceive even the sharpest eye will come in useful.'

Clarke could hardly argue the statement. As a Smuggler it was key to be distrustful of anyone and everyone, it was the only way to survive. The task could have been much worse, this was at least something she would be comfortable with, having half expected to be infiltrating a high security prison or stronghold in the name of the Republic which would have been a deal harder.

She blew a sigh of relief, feeling the weight of expectation lifting off her shoulders as she considered the task ahead of her. Relaying a message to a Republic agent sounded almost pleasant in comparison to the possibilities that she might have guessed they would expose her to.

'Sharr, update the others and then join me to prepare for take off.'

The Sarkhai nodded and hurried off to inform the others of what had transpired.

'Clarke, take this time to rest but we we must speak before we land, there is something important that I have been meaning to discuss with you and there will be no better time.'

The blonde woman was instantly curious but reigned in her questions and simply nodded, watching the Jedi climb to the upper deck where the nav controls were waiting to set their new destination.

Lexa could not keep the information regarding Clarke's untapped force powers to herself any longer. Every time she wished to enlighten the woman, one event or another would prevent them from being able to speak at length about the matter. There was no telling how long this mission might take and there would be no perfect moment in the future, there was only the present and it would have to do.

Lord Kaan enjoyed hurting people, as did any worthy Sith, and he especially enjoyed bringing suffering to those who had wronged him. In this case, the individual in question was a weak minded human who had led a battalion of soldiers against his forces in the midst of a skirmish for control of a city on an outer rim planet.

Their forces had, of course, been crushed almost instantly under the brutal attack but this one infuriating citizen had mounted his own defense of the city, in one final attempt at survival, rallying the demolished troops into a counter attack that had caused a surprising dent in the forward assault of the invading troops.

In the process, Kaan's most favoured general had been blown into microscopic pieces by a devastating explosion caused by one of the engineered bombs that had wreaked havoc on his forces, infused with corrosive chemicals that had injured both sides of the battle but Kaan's soldiers had suffered the worst of the damage.

'You think you'll get anything from me Sith?' the man spat scathingly, having already endured almost an hour of interrogation from the Lord. His spirit would be hard to break, but break it would.

In one swift movement, Kaan clenched his fist tightly and watched with a satisfied smile as the man began to writhe in his restraints, face paling as the air was unable to enter his lungs and circulate much needed oxygen to his weak body.

'My Lord, we still need information from him,' a voice spoke nervously from the side of the room, an observing General who was not entirely likable but served the job well.

Kaan considered turning force choke on the man for daring to voice what he already knew, but thought better of it, releasing the invisible grip on the oxygen deprived prisoner and turning his gaze instead to the unfortunate General.

'Then get the information from him and report back to me before we reach our destination, prove your worth.'

The General nodded and assumed Kaan's position as the Sith Lord left the interrogation chamber to make inspections of the remaining crew. He was intercepted not a few seconds after emerging into the corridor by a breathless woman who fought not to show her exertion as she reported her findings.

'My Lord,' she began respectfully, bowing curtly before assuming a rigid posture before the Sith. 'Intelligence reports that the Jedi and her crew are to depart Coruscant any moment now. Do you wish to intercept them?'

'No,' Kaan said forcefully, this was not the time to make his presence known to the Jedi. 'Tell them to continue monitoring the situation and updating me on their movements.'

The woman nodded and hurried away to relay the order.

Kaan continued his rounds of the large ship before returning to his own quarters, sealing the doors that provided his own personal sanctuary on the bustling ship.

He adopted a cross legged position on the floor, drawing a deep breath as he accessed the dark recesses of his mind to revisit the vision that had been plaguing his mind for months.

The Jedi, Lexa, her face swam into view, as if she were actually present in the room, his once beloved sister. It was hard to think of her as family after their paths had branched so remarkably and neither could really remember the other from childhood.

Her expression was one of undisturbed peace and serenity, light dancing over her as if to highlight all that was good within her. It sickened the Sith, disgusted at such weakness that blossomed from the innate morality that she clung to.

Within seconds, a second face appeared, blonde waves of hair cascading around a more serious expression, one that had witnessed many deaths, battles, and had carved her own path through the warring universe. Along with this experience of the world came an understanding of how it functioned, an acceptance of her fate within it and ultimately an ability to stand before anything that dare cross her path. She was strong, that much was true.

Despite the overbearing light that surrounded them, their was a darkness that pulsated and weaved its way through their beings, undermining and unraveling the weakening light. Kaan watched it breathlessly, admiring the onslaught of violence between the two opposite entities, each battling for control in a never-ending war.

The vision always ended the same way. A blot of darkness overshadowed the events and, once cleared, revealed the Jedi in a glorious haze of blood red shadows, her eyes shining with joyous hatred as she embraced her true nature and finally became all that she was meant to be.

It was beautiful.

The moment was rich with darkness that soaked through Kaan as he witnessed the destruction raining down around his sister, savoring every moment and fueling himself with the hatred emanating through the vision.

Then a disturbance would disrupt the perfection laid before him, the blonde anomaly, lingering somewhere within the vision but never defined, blanketed the vision with a haze of confusion, a morphing cascade of light and dark filling every sensation before his eyes snapped open with a sharp exhalation as he took a moment to bring himself back to the present.

It was as if he had been staring into a sun, the image remaining seared onto his retina for some time after exposure. A premonition he was convinced it was, the force revealing to him what the future was to hold. A future that he could hardly contain his dark excitement for.

The Jedi was a powerful adversary, and would make an even more admirable comrade.

There was still a level of uncertainty surrounding the occurrence of events within the vision, but he could not ignore the inevitable darkness that the Jedi would one day release, and he would be the one to call such perfection from the woman, show her how to embrace the beast that dwelt within her heart.

Kaan smiled contentedly to himself, already picturing the day that his sister would join him on the journey towards greatness. For now he would observe and wait for the right time to intervene, and what a glorious day it would be.

 **Thank you for reading! Updates on the way for this story and Together We Survive!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any predictions!**


	22. Chapter 22

'You're a force sensitive Clarke.'

Lexa immediately disregarded the statement. It was far too abrupt an opening for such a delicate matter, but perhaps that would be the best way to approach it? Keep it clear and direct. Was there really any use in skirting around the truth and wasting more time?

There were many factors to consider, all of which the Jedi soon realized she had no more time for as Clarke stared back at her expectantly, a brief flash of concern lighting her eyes as she returned the steady stare of the silent woman.

'Uh, are you okay?' Clarke finally said to break the silence, having been waiting patiently for the Jedi to speak for the last ten minutes, only to find herself the subject of an ominous silent stare instead.

Lexa was leaning against the foot of her bed, unknowingly having lapsed into silence, deep in thought as Clarke perched on the swivel chair next to the desk, patiently waiting for some form of communication. The Jedi shook herself out of the stupor and decided that her first instinct would have to do.

'You're a force sensitive Clarke.'

Silence loomed over the room once more as Lexa watched the newest member of her crew closely, scrutinizing the micro-changes to her expression in search of how she was reacting to the information. Much to her surprise, the blonde was surprisingly quiet for a change and bowed her head forward, waves of hair concealing her face for a moment before she flicked it out of the way and looked up with an unreadable expression.

'I know.'

The response was entirely unexpected.

Shock, confusion, even upset had been prepared for, but this? This had not been part of the plan.

'You do?'

'A friend upset me once, over what I couldn't tell you, something silly no doubt. I went into quite the state of rage and, before I knew what was happening, I had lifted my hand to fend her away, to be alone with my deteriorating mood, and she fell backwards.'

It had been more of a push really, as if something had been launched towards the unsuspecting girl. Clarke paused, remembering the event as if it had been no more than a few days before, a memory that would forever stay with her.

'Not far, but I didn't lay a finger on her. It was like something had been unleashed deep within me and it drove her back before I could even blink. She tripped over a rock and went flying. I just stood there for a moment, staring at her as she looked back at me in horror. Of course I went to help her up, but she was terrified and wanted nothing more to do with me. From that moment I knew that there was something different in me that I didn't understand, something that I didn't want.'

The tale was nothing out of the ordinary. It was usually a highly emotional event or outburst that triggered the connection with the force, an innate instinct to harness its power.

'Do you have any mastery over your abilities?' Lexa quizzed the woman, unable to tell whether she was even aware of when she was utilizing them. Weeks earlier Clarke had used the force to project her honest intentions towards the Jedi but it could have been pure instinct that had resulted in the action rather than a controlled thought. Desperation sometimes overcame willpower.

'I never wanted to,' Clarke answered, shaking her head slowly. 'It was different and people don't like different, so I learnt to suppress the instincts, to be like everyone else. It was just easier that way, and I wanted to depend on my own skills rather than those that I didn't understand.'

Many force sensitives had a similar story. Some came from planets and families that would shun powered individuals, and most would rather hide their abilities than be outcast by their loved ones. Some people believed it to be nothing more than trouble, after witnessing the outbreak of the Galactic War it was hardly surprising that many blamed the Jedi and Sith for the destruction scattered throughout the galaxy.

'Your abilities don't need to be a hindrance, they are a gift, they are a part of who you are. You don't have to be afraid of them.'

Clarke instinctively felt a defensive flare at the prospect that she was afraid of her powers, it was less about fear than it was about the daunting task of harnessing such powers. She could shoot a blaster, pinpoint deadly shots on most weapons, fly a range of aircraft's, but this felt beyond her.

'Give me your hand.'

Clarke broke free from her thoughts and looked up at the Jedi suspiciously. She had never harnessed such powers consciously before without good reason, was this really what she wanted? Lexa nodded reassuringly and held out her hand.

'Come here and give me your hand,' she repeated firmly, pushing away from the bed and stood in the center of the room, hand raised in search of another.

Clarke revised her insistent claim that the potential power didn't scare her and felt her heart rate climb ever so slightly as she stared silently at the outstretched hand. She had seen just what the Jedi, even the Sith were capable of, there was so much destruction and violence that could come with these gifts, and she wasn't sure that was what she wanted.

Finally, the blonde complied and took a few slow steps towards the Jedi, before cautiously reaching out to clasp the waiting hand.

Nothing happened, there was no rush of energy through her, no sudden jolt of power, just a sense of calm radiating towards her and she let out a shaky breath.

Lexa smiled softly, giving the woman a moment to reach a more relaxed state before reaching out to grasp her other hand, pulling her closer until there was only a short distance between them, maintaining eye contact until she felt that Clarke was ready.

With a gentle, reassuring, squeeze of her hand, the Jedi let her eyes drift shut and focused her concentration on the invisible force that reverberated throughout every object in the room. The Force surrounded and infiltrated every being in existence, every object on every planet in the galaxy. It was this that she was able to channel and carefully reached forwards with, gently probing at the blonde until she felt the tremor of the Force reverberating reluctantly as Clarke with held herself back from harnessing its power.

Fear, anticipation, confusion. Such a negative reaction to the force. It would not do.

As Clarke let her mind open to the force, she found that it washed away her misconceptions, any anxiety she may have felt regarding its power, until she was finally at one with the Force. It flowed through her body, she felt it emanating from all around her, almost overwhelmed to sense it so strongly in the word surrounding her, but finally she refined her focus to the strongest source radiating from the woman opposite her.

She had never doubted the Jedi's power before, but this was like nothing she had ever imagined. It was one thing to see her defeating a Sith in combat, another to truly feel the power that seeped from her very being.

Clarke quickly realized that she had been rather intrusive with her own ability, reaching forwards without thought to sate her curiosity, already probing at the powerful entity before she even knew what she was doing. Rather than recoil or reject her advances, the Jedi welcomed the curiosity, inviting her to test the strength of her now accepted gift and feel the connection with the Force that could be terrifying yet breathtaking in the same instant.

It was if they were falling through a void, a timeless passage of space in which there was nothing but the two of them, connected by the Force and exempt from the rest of the universe. It was an incredible sensation, and one that Clarke found herself lost within all too easily.

When the gentle projections began to diminish, pulling away slowly to sever the tie, Clarke found her self reaching out desperately, wanting to hold on to the enveloping connection for as long as possible, but it was like trying to catch a stream of water through your fingers, and all too soon she was grounded once more, feeling the material world readjust itself around her.

She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes for a moment, still lost in the blissful state of one that had occurred, but finally conceded and found the Jedi watching her with a small smile.

'That. Was. Incredible,' she breathed in awe, overcome with amazement at what had just transpired.

'I guided you to truly see what the Force was, that it is something of wonder if used appropriately. You see, it does not have to be something to fear.'

Clarke nodded in understanding, wondering how she could ever be fearful of what she now knew to be a gift and not a hindrance.

'Your connection to the Force still remains, even without my help, but if you truly want to harness it's power then you must dedicate time the process, something I can guide you in if you would like that.'

Casing her gaze down, Clarke frowned to see that they were now sitting cross legged on the floor, having previously been standing, and only had vague memories of doing so, her mind having been so consumed by the overwhelming sensation of the Force.

Their hands were still clasped together but Clarke found herself unwilling to let go, to break the physical connection as well as the mental one. She reluctantly released her grip and withdrew her hands, silent for a moment as she waited to see if she could still sense the humming of power within her body without aid from the Jedi.

A worrying moment passed before she caught its distinctive presence within her, a presence that had always been there but never acknowledged. It felt good. A wide smile split her expression and she let out an exhilerated laugh, launching her torso forwards without thought to wrap her arms around the Jedi.

Lexa was taken aback for only a moment, surprise turning into light heated laughter as the woman virtually threw herself into her lap to gift her an appreciative embrace. The blonde could think of no other way to express just how grateful she was to have been exposed to the beauty of her abilities, a sharp contrast to the tales of darkness and corruption that she had been exposed to throughout her life.

No words were needed, even without the embrace, Lexa could sense the magnitude of emotion streaming through the woman and it warmed her heart.

'Clarke,' she said softly as the woman relaxed her grip, unwilling to ruin the moment, but it was a necessary evil. 'What you just felt was only a fraction of what is on offer, but you have to be careful. You know as well as I how many have used this power without thought of consequences.'

She didn't need to mention the Dark Side, Sith or any of the related terms, they both knew what was being discussed and Clarke nodded her understanding.

'I know. I won't let you down.'

It felt like eons of time had passed since they had first entered the room, when in fact it had only been around an hour, but Clarke herself felt almost like a new individual when she emerged from the Commanders room, more in touch with herself than she had ever been before.

She returned to the lower deck whilst the Jedi went to check on their navigation course, and found the rest of the crew continuing a game of Sabaac, none the wiser to what had transpired upstairs.

Clarke's entire body still felt as if it were floating in that timeless state, thrumming with the existence of the Force and all that connected with it. Her own power was still noticeably present, and she looked down at her hand as if she might see some kind of energy pulsating through her fingertips, but there was nothing to be seen.

'You look far too happy for someone on their way to a high stakes mission with a high certainty of danger,' Toril noted, having glanced up briefly before returning his focus to the Sabaac cards in his hand.

'What can I say, I live for the danger,' the blonde returned, receiving a half-hearted grunt of acknowledgement as she passed by the clearly tense game on her way to the bunk that she shared with Sharr.

She closed the door softly behind her and lay down on the surprisingly comfy bed lining the left wall, giving herself the time she needed to truly digest everything that had happened. Before long, it was a struggle to keep her eyes open and she was soon drifting into a realm of vivid dreams as her mind continued to work in overtime.

Vorras Jahibakti. The Hutt that ruled Hutta town with a firm hand and lack of mercy for those that crossed him for a number of years now.

His holoimage shimmered over the holotable as the majority of the crew looked on with distaste.

'I can't stand the Hutts,' Cal muttered, 'slimy, back stabbing slugs.'

NOVA whirred argumentatively and enlightened the Cathar on a list of the Hutts that were aligned with the Republic, his informative lecture cut short when Cal told him where he could shove his information.

'Hard to think these ugly brutes were once cute Huttlets that could fit in the palm of your hand,' Sharr commented, ignoring the snappy remarks that were flying back and forth between the witty droid and stubborn Cathar.

'I wouldn't use the word cute,' Clarke admitted, finding the stumpy beings quite repulsive at the best of times.

The image of the Hutt transitioned into a map of Hutta town, marking the important locations with bright markers.

'Lana infiltrated the Hutts team months ago and has been covertly feeding information back to the Republic ever since,' the Jedi explained, bringing the conversations around her to an end to focus on the mission.

The Hutt who ran Hutta town was mostly involved in your usual criminal activity - such as spice trading and weapon sales, but had recently expanded his ideology to take up contracts with the Empire, and had frequent access with some Empire associate or another.

He also had a liking for Jedi artefacts and there was no telling what dangerous information and weapons he was supplying the enemy forces with.

'They want you to join his work force and find Lana, convey a message to her and report any information that you pick up along the way.'

'Sounds easy enough,' Toril piped up, lounging in a seat as he observed the briefing.

'That's what's so worrying,' Clarke replied, having a suspicion that this mission would not be as straightforward as it appeared, it never was.

They were currently in orbit around Nar Shaddaa, the smugglers moon, waiting to be contacted about a safe landing place for arrival, giving them time to go over mission details.

'Quill should have sent coordinates by now,' Lexa noted, tapping her fingers lightly against the table surface. As if on command, a blinking light accompanied by a soft chime made its appearance on the holotable. 'There we go, prepare for landing.'

The ship began its descent to the planets surface, smoothly navigating through the atmosphere towards the designated landing coordinates.

'Ready?' Lexa asked as they waited for confirmation that they could depart safely.

Smuggling her way into an enemy organisation, passing along highly sensitive Republic information whilst remaining undercover, what wasn't to love?

Her recent introduction to the power surging within her had given Clarke the inspirational boost that she had been much in need of to face yet another gruelling Republic mission. This time alone.

Eager to continue working on the extent of her powers, it was inconvenient that this was to be a covert mission, but the faster she completed the mission the sooner she would truly take on the immense task of mastering the Force.

'As I I'll ever be.'

 ** **Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment below and let me know what you thought :)****


	23. Chapter 23

'Hey. You. Same again.'

A grouchy Rhodian pushed his mug across the bar, not even making eye contact with the blonde who was forcing a smile through gritted teeth at the sheer disrespect of the customer.

'Coming up,' she muttered, reaching below the bar to grasp the alcohol that this particular joyful customer had been swigging for the past few hours. No doubt his vision was swimming as result of the intoxication, but this was not an establishment that would cut off a customer who was willing to pay for more alcohol.

Some bartenders were even known to charge the unfortunate souls double the price required, pocketing the extra money as a tip for having to deal with such behaviour. As long as the owners got the cut owed to them, they had no issue with the less than moral interaction.

Despite the infuriating behaviour displayed by the alien, Clarke would not lower herself to such standards and took the correct money, watching with mild disbelief as he grabbed the now full mug, sloshing the contents over the rim before bringing it to his lips, his throat opening in an almost animalistic manner to consume the liquid contents in a few deep gulps.

Satisfied with his alcohol consumption for the night, the Rhodian half threw the mug back onto the bar and virtually fell from the stool, staggering for a short second to regain his balance before lurching towards the exit, receiving some irritated exclamations from other customers as he bumped into them in the process.

Clarke shook her head at the display and, not for the first time, wondered exactly what she was doing in this pit of an establishment.

She had been deployed in Hutta town now for almost three months, slowly but surely gaining the trust of the higher ranking members of the gang who oversaw operations. She had finally been placed in the rundown bar under distant ownership of the Hutt - Voras Jahibakti - who controlled Hutta town. It was under his ruling that the town had become a haven for crime and it was under his operation that the Republic Spy Lana had been working for the past year.

The prospect of hunting down this woman without alerting the criminals to her true alignment had, at first, appeared to be a difficult task until Clarke had heard rumours of an important meeting involving the more senior members of the gang, now including Lana after enough time and effort infiltrating their ranks. It was the only opportunity Clarke would need to pass on her message to the woman.

Clarke's new boss, Caleb, one of many underlings loyal to the Hutt, had hired her at the miserable bar, acting as a front face to greet and direct any clients that had business transactions into the back room. It just so happened that the back room would be the location of choice for the important meeting that was to take place at some future time yet to be disclosed to her. She would have to work harder to get those details.

At the present time, a sinister looking Trandoshan was in the back with her boss, coming to an arrangement over the transaction of highly illegal weapons. Clarke was keeping a mental record of the names and faces that passed through, ready to report her findings back to the Republic in hope of finally being free from their hunt for justice.

Her shift couldn't have finished sooner and, once the Trandoshan had completed his business out back, the rest of the customers were ushered out so the bar could be closed.

'Another successful transaction,' Caleb droned from the doorway behind the bar, crossing his arms over a broad chest as he watched the blonde woman sliding the heavy locks into place over the main doors. 'Our wages for the night just doubled.'

Clarke forced a sadistic grin onto her face, urging herself to remain in character despite the overwhelming urge she felt to get out of this dive.

'That's what we like to hear, you may even earn yourself a promotion if you keep up such admirable work,' she replied, hoping that she sounded more impressed than she felt. The man had an ego the size of Nar Shaddaa and he loved nothing more than for his negotiating abilities to be acknowledged.

'Care to share a bottle in celebration?' he asked with a sly smile, reaching out to grasp the finest bottle of alcohol from the top shelf, shaking it temptingly before the woman.

Clarke would rather do anything else.

'How could I refuse?' she replied lightly, following the man out into the back room where he had been discussing the trade of illegal weapons not minutes earlier.

Caleb poured them both a glass before throwing himself back into the large armchair that seemed to dominate the far side of the room. He had clearly been drinking earlier with the Trandoshan if the glassy haze in his eyes was anything to go by.

Clarke lowered herself more carefully into the seat opposite, gripping the glass lightly on her lap as she considered how best to extract herself from this situation without appearing suspicious.

The room itself was dim now that the bar was closed, only illuminated by a dying lamp situated in the corner and the neon lights that radiated in from the street beyond the window.

'To our continued success!' the man drawled, raising his glass high before draining the entire contents in the span of a few seconds before proceeding to fill it to the brim once more.

Clarke prayed for the complete opposite, hoping that the meeting would be taking place sooner rather than later so that she could escape this criminal world and return to normality.

She drained her glass, receiving a satisfied smile from her boss as he cradled his own drink.

One glass led to three, and three to five as the man slowly unravelled under the effects of alcohol, not even noticing when the woman merely pretended to sip from the cup, waiting patiently for the man to fall into drunken oblivion.

It didn't take long.

Caleb was in the middle of telling her about one of his many stories of glory when his words morphed into grunts, and then silence fell, broken only by the deep shuddering breaths of the unconscious man.

Clarke stared at him impassively for a moment, leaning forwards to abandon her glass on the small table that lay between them before rising to her feet. He probably wouldn't even remember her presence by the time he woke.

'Until next time,' she sighed quietly, leaving through the back door and emerging into the cool air of the night. She took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the cleansing effect it had on her body after the musky atmosphere inside the bar.

Finally, she could return to her temporary accommodation and leave her criminal pretence behind in favour of normality. It was only when she swayed into the wall at her side rather than taking a step forward that she cursed, realising just how much alcohol she had been required to consume in hopes of maintaining her cover with the perceptive human. One mistake, one easy slip up, and this was all for nothing.

Walking through this area of Nar Shaddaa in the early hours of the morning was a poor choice when one had all their senses about them, an utterly foolish one for someone so intoxicated.

It was with great regret that she was considering returning to the relative safety of the bar, better that than face a mugging by some chancing lowlife, when a voice spoke out from the surrounding darkness.

'Hardly professional to be drinking on a shift.'

The unexpected sound of another being sent her eyes flying wide open, her senses sluggish in identifying exactly where this person was as alcohol clouded her mind. It was with relief that she turned her head to see the Jedi shrouded in the shadows of the bar, leaning back against the brick wall as she observed the woman critically.

'I think you'll find it was a necessary evil,' Clarke muttered, her argument void when the words slurred together in one long stretch of syllables that even made her cringe.

'It was almost impressive to try to match his consumption for three hours, if not so clearly stupid, though I believe his tolerance might be somewhat higher than yours,' Lexa mused, stepping forwards to slip a strong arm around Clarke's waist and proceeded to guide them back to the small apartment that the Republic had gifted her for taking part in the mission.

Clarke was a social drinker at the best of times, and never consumed quantities anywhere close to those that she had seen disappearing at the bar.

'What are you doing here anyway?' the blonde asked, taking more care to pronounce her words clearly, trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

Lexa had been dropping by every week or so, to check in on what progress was being made, as well as to spend some time guiding Clarke in the ways of the force, giving her something meaningful to be doing on her few days off.

Today was not meant to be one of those days.

'You might forget if I tell you now,' the Jedi said flatly, but a glimpse to the left illuminated the smirk lifting her lips as she took a small amount of amusement from the woman's unusual state. 'Though you're fortunate that I was here, the streets hold many dangers for those unable to defend themselves.'

Little else was said as Clarke allowed herself to be guided back to the apartment, her senses clearing ever so slightly by the time they finally arrived, and Clarke withdrew her arm to stand unaided.

'I'm fine, really, I just need a drink,' she insisted, rubbing a tired hand against her forehead as the Jedi raised an eyebrow. 'Not alcoholic, obviously.'

The blonde thumbed in the keycode for the door and eagerly entered the oasis that was her apartment, the one place where she could forget any façade and truly relax.

She wasted no time in throwing herself down onto the couch, her face pressed into the pillow as she took the weight off her aching legs. Bar work was not easy on the body, especially when she had been working a double shift and clearing up after the drunk and disorderly for what felt like an eternity.

The Jedi retrieved a glass of water for the despondent woman who twisted onto her back and received the drink gratefully. After many weekly visits over the last few months, they had become familiar with the fully stocked apartment and its strangely comforting assortment of supplies.

'Go on then,' Clarke said tiredly between sips, 'what's the news?'

Lexa walked slowly over to the window, the glass panel fortunately one way as she gazed out onto the dark streets.

'Quill wants a report, he's been on my back for a few days now, demanding more progress despite the sensitive nature of this mission.'

Despite her intoxicated state, somewhat lessened now after the walk back from the bar, Clarke could immediately sense the tension radiating from the Jedi, not needing her new found powers to tell her that something was weighing on the woman. They had not seen each other for a week and, despite the relatively short length of time, a lot could happen in the duration.

'What else?'

Lexa rolled her shoulders, almost unnoticeably, trying to relieve the tension that had built between her shoulder blades.

'This is exactly the position that I didn't want to be in, with Quill puppeteering our every move,' she finally stated, her gaze fixed out the window as her mind lay elsewhere.

'The man's as slimy as a Hutt, he doesn't know how to be happy unless he's in a powerplay with someone,' Clarke observed, never having liked the mans attitude even from their limited interactions.

'And you think this will be the last of it?' Lexa returned, spinning on her heel to look down at the blonde. 'He has been contesting my power since we first met and now he finally has the upper hand. He won't let it go easily. First it's a simple mission, then he'll keep on demanding our cooperation until we're so wrapped up in his web of power that there will be no backing out.'

Clarke considered this for a moment. The Lieutenant was surely enjoying this position of power he had found himself in with the ability to contribute to the oversight of her history of criminal records, but he did not hold their fate completely, he was merely the face of the Republic in this situation, much like she was a vessel for the criminal organisation to place and use strategically.

'What else?' she said simply. As infuriating as Quill was surely being in this matter, he alone would not cause this reaction, there had to be more than his simple interference.

Lexa clenched her jaw tightly and turned away once more, remaining silent at the inquiry as if the refusal to acknowledge the question would go by unnoticed.

'You seemed okay last week, what's changed since then?'

Much had happened since last week. Her crew had been spread out on the planet undergoing individual operations. Some that would gain credits for their missions, others that would gain useful allies within powerful families. Quill had been constantly contacting her for further updates but he was more of a nuisance than anything else.

'Lexa?'

She closed her eyes briefly, momentarily drawn out of her mental ramblings, ignoring the searching curiosity directed her way by the blonde.

'It can wait for another time, you should get some sleep.'

It had been a long day and Clarke was more than ready to collapse into the comforting warmth of her bed, but she was growing more concerned about the Jedi with every passing second.

They had spent a considerable amount of time together over the last few months and had predictably grown closer in that time, not just because of their shared connection with the force, but as two people that genuinely enjoyed the others company.

'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' the Jedi lied, the word slipping easily from her lips as she diverted around the blonde towards the front door. 'I have to check in with the others, but I will need your report tomorrow.'

The blonde hardly had time to say anything as the Jedi went to make a quick exit.

'Can we train tomorrow?' she asked hurriedly, the words escaping just in time as Lexa paused, already half way out the door.

'We'll see.'

The door closed with a harsh click, leaving the blonde alone in the apartment as Lexa returned to streets of Hutta town.

Uncertainty dwelt within Clarke's mind as she slumped back onto the couch, trying to analyse what had been so unsettling about the Jedi's reluctance to discuss whatever was dwelling so heavily on her shoulders.

Quill may have been a part of the problem, but it certainly wasn't the root of it.

Isolated here in this town was almost torturous, remaining cut off and ignorant to anything that happened to the rest of the crew, especially their leader.

The weekly visits had become a beacon of light in the dismal gloom of her assignment and within the day or so that Lexa remained at the apartment each week, it was blissful to be able to be herself with another person, to smile and even laugh at some sarcastic remark that unexpectedly slipped from the normally serious Jedi.

The training that they undertook was of course a large part of her excitement as she was always eager to learn more about the Force and how she was able to utilise it. Her powers had begun to develop since the lessons had first began all those months ago, and she recalled the moment that Lexa had first exposed her to the wonders that were on offer to her.

Clarke smiled fondly at the memory and allowed her mind to focus on the thrum of power that flowed incessantly around her, guiding the energy towards the small pebble that lay on the table in front of her.

Even with her mind still faintly clouded with alcohol, she watched it rise slowly into the air, shuddering as it did due to her tiredness and she quickly let it fall back to the table with a sigh.

A yawn stretched her lips, and she nestled her head down into the pillows on the couch, too exhausted to move to the distant idea of her own bed and let sleep overcome her.

Lexa navigated the streets of Dromund Kaas with ease, her senses focused on the potential danger lurking in her surroundings as her mind drifted elsewhere.

She was already berating herself for being so publicly shaken in front of Clarke. There was no denying that she had not been her usual calm and in control self.

The week had passed like many before it, rather uneventful other than the usual contact with her various crewmembers and overseeing the operations that they were dispatched on, simultaneously ignoring the constant probing from Quill regarding the blonde's progress in Hutta town.

Only one thing had turned this once ordinary week on its head, and it had all been the result of dreams plaguing the Jedi's nights.

Dreams. Visions. The terms were often used interchangeably, but it was sometimes difficult to tell where the hazy line between them fell. To a Jedi, no such occurrence could be ignored, it was often an important event that could warn of danger or even give a glimpse of what was to occur in the future.

The trouble with such vivid images was the different interpretations that could be applied by a different angle of perception, which each believing theirs to be the true decipher of its meaning.

Lexa had been unprepared for the dream, waking in a cold sweat as she wildly grasped to retain the memory before it slipped from her waking mind.

Darkness. Death. Destruction.

And most importantly, Clarke.

These four factors had all been present in the dream, none of which making it clear exactly how they were related, but the terror momentarily clutched in Lexa's chest did not bode good things.

The next night had offered no relief from the invasive dream, nor had any night that week, leaving the Jedi rightly tense and sombre as she reflected on what the future held for them.

First and foremost, she wanted no harm to come to Clarke, that she knew.

After the many months since their first meeting, there was no longer any denying the affection that she held for the blond woman, an affection that she knew was not accepted as a part of the Jedi way of life. An affection that she could not shake, despite the negative consequences that such an emotion could lead to.

With the dream tormenting her thoughts, along with her conflicting emotions regarding her objectivity in the matter, she could stay away no longer and had rushed to ensure that the woman had met no disastrous fate as the vision may have speculated.

It was with great relief that she had arrived at the bar, sensing as well as catching a glimpse of the blonde that resided inside. Perhaps the vision was not alluding to the blonde specifically, perhaps she was merely a factor that led to the overall outcome, but perhaps not.

There were too many questions, too many possibilities that ravaged the Jedi's thoughts, and she was almost thankful to see that the blonde was not yet emerging from the bar, she had time to regain at least some semblance of composure before they were face to face.

Being in her presence, feeling her life force strong and unebbing, it momentarily eradicated the tension that held her captive, allowing a moment of release to gain true insight into the torrent of emotion that she had been subject to.

She shook herself free of the trance as she arrived at the private docking bay and boarded the waiting ship. In the silence of the empty vessel she could take this time to compose herself before having to face Clarke again in the morning.

Sleep was not a viable option, not if the vision would be awaiting her subconscious mind.

She would meditate instead, use a clear mind to analyse the situation and find a place of calm in which she would be able to act upon the vision without it consuming her.

There were no certainties that came along with such visions, only speculation, that which could prove to be incredibly dangerous. No, Clarke was fine for the time being, and Lexa had to be at her best.

Kaan watched the Lieutenant squirming uncomfortably in front of him, sharpening his dark gaze to ensure the man was fully aware of his displeasure.

'Your spy was killed by a lowlife criminal? Do you believe that to be acceptable?'

Sweat beads that had long since formed on the nervous mans brow began to slide down his cheek and he brought a shaking hand up to brush them away furtively.

'I..uh...apologies my Lord,' the Lieutenant stuttered, bravely holding the Sith's gaze as he spoke. 'Further details are yet to be disclosed but it is certain that the Jedi is on Dromund Kaas with the Smuggler, they have infiltrated the operation that you directed.'

Kaan felt a stab of irritation at the continuous meddling in his affairs, not that it was knowingly done, they couldn't have known exactly whose operation they were meddling in.

He had spent many resources and much time on the set up of the Hutt supply route but it was time it came to an end. The Republic obviously had some level of intel on the operation and that would not do.

A tight lipped grimace restrained the sigh that he almost expelled, clenching his fist instead to increase the level of pressure around the Lieutenants throat.

'Cease operations on the surface,' he commanded, an imperceptible smile forming on his lips as he saw the man struggling against his constricting airways. 'Don't let me down again.'

'I won't my Lord, I will see to it personally,' he choked out, heaving a deep breath when the pressure finally dissipated and he was free to breath once more.

Kaan waved a hand dismissively, turning away from the man as if having already forgotten his presence.

'What about the blonde infiltrator? Should we take her out whilst we have the chance?'

The question brought the Sith to a halt, taking a moment to consider the action.

The smuggler had been nothing but trouble to him since the Jedi had recruited her as part of her pathetic little group, but he was reluctant to bring her life to an end so soon before she had served him any purpose.

Her death would have little effect on him, however he had the bigger picture to consider.

'No, she remains alive, but do to her as you will.'

The Lieutenant nodded and backed down the corridor, finally spinning on his heel and marching away to set plans into action.

Kaan was beginning to feel frustrated at his constant failure to foresee exactly what the future held for the Jedi and her accomplices, but he had a wonderful feeling that terrible things were on the horizon, and he could hardly contain his excitement.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it!****

 ** **Let me know if you have any predictions or thoughts, more to come soon! :)****


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke sat opposite the Jedi on the carpeted floor, attempting to focus on the task but instead her eyes fluttered open, almost without conscious thought, and she continuously found herself staring at the woman seated cross legged barely an arms length away.

'You're not going to learn anything if you don't focus,' Lexa said softly, remaining in a relaxed state even as she felt the blonde's eyes on her for the fourth time that afternoon. She refused to return the look, unable to hide exactly what the perceptive woman might observe in the depths of her eyes.

'We've been at this for hours,' the blonde huffed, slumping slightly as she continued to observe the Jedi. How was she meant to concentrate when there were so many questions clouding her mind regarding the Jedi's odd behaviour over the past few weeks. 'Perhaps if you'd just talk to me-'

'Talking will not improve your skills, so close your eyes and pay attention to the world around you.'

Reluctantly, the blonde shut her eyes, though it was more of an appeasing action than anything when she continued her line of questioning.

'You've been here virtually every day now and I know that somethings wrong. Why can't you just tell me?'

Lexa's calm state of relaxation was quickly disintegrating as flashes of the recurring vision swarmed to the forefront of her mind at the reminder but she was careful to guard her emotions.

Their training session was making no further progress and so she abandoned the meditation to adopt a standing position, looking down at the inquisitive blonde who had not stopped inquiring about her wellbeing for well over a week now.

Feeling the faint rush of air against her face Clarke opened her eyes once more and looked up abruptly to find herself the subject of those captivating green eyes that held such overwhelming emotion before the barriers were raised and the Jedi's expression was imperceptible once more, leaving one to wonder if they had imagined such a contrasting state of being.

Clarke knew well enough by now that in that split second she had witnessed the true vulnerability of the Jedi, the true nature of her current emotion and was invigorated further to discover the root of such conflict.

'Enough already!' she explained in exasperation, rising to her feet to confront the Jedi. 'I can see that something is tearing you apart. I don't even have to see it, I can sense it now and I refuse to keep dancing around the subject!'

Lexa had been expecting the outburst for some time now, aware of how stubborn Clarke could be when it came to discovering the truth. What she wasn't prepared for was just how desperate she found herself wanting to tell the woman about the nightmares that plagued her unconscious mind.

The Jedi turned away, perturbed by the unexpected urge to confide in the woman but had no time to rationalise the idea as Clarke continued to probe for an explanation.

'Stop shutting me out Lexa! I'm trying to help you, so why can't you just be honest and tell me what-'

'Because it's you!' the Jedi exclaimed, spinning on her heel to face the blonde, both of them surprised at the sudden statement. 'It's you.'

Lexa bit her lip softly, trying to reclaim some composure but found her energy from the argument dissipating now that the truth was revealed.

Clarke was staring at her with a mix of confusion and silent surprise, a rare occasion in which she was unable to grasp a response to the revelation.

'What do you mean?'

Lexa abandoned her previous irritation and retreated to occupy the nearby couch, feeling the weeks worth of tension threatening to overwhelm her. An urge of irritation washed over her, this was not as a Jedi should behave, she was going against some of their most core principles, but found herself unable to deny the emotion.

'Recently my sleep has been overcome with visions, warnings of the future.'

This was the most open that Clarke had seen the Jedi in a long time. There were no barriers to hide behind, no false pretences cast in a defensive mechanism. It was a relief to finally be exposed to an honest account, to be trusted enough to finally be confided in.

'Visions of what?'

'Death, Pain, Darkness, and at the centre of it...' Lexa paused, her forward fixed gaze appearing almost blank as she surrounded herself with the memory. 'You.'

Clarke could virtually see the turmoil that haunted the Jedi, not needing to witness the vision to understand the devastating effects of being exposed to such a future whilst being powerless to prevent its passing.

In a slow movement, the blonde lowered herself onto the couch next to the Jedi, not only seeing but sensing the despair that bound the strong willed woman.

Lexa leant forwards momentarily, hardly aware of the presence at her side as she placed her head in her hands, as if attempting to cast the visions from her mind. There was no eradicating the knowledge that she had no control over events to come, that she was merely a witness to their unfolding, however it may occur.

Clarke reached out a hand automatically and placed it on Lexa's leg in a gesture of comfort, knowing that words would never be enough to bring peace of mind. It was in that moment that the blonde was rocked with the realisation of just how much she wished to take this pain away from the women, to shield her from the weight of such responsibility, just to witness a true smile or any such fleeting sign of happiness.

She had never experienced a feeling like it, to be willing to take on the burden in place of the Jedi who already dealt with so much responsibility, to be the source of joy in the face of such overwhelming darkness.

Lexa was too embroiled in her own efforts to escape the memory that she didn't notice the other woman's revelation, just grateful that she would no longer have to face this burden alone.

'Every day I am faced with the possibility that terrible events threaten our future and that I am unable to prevent any of them. It's a harsh reality to come to terms with, one in which I am utterly powerless. Do you understand?'

Clarke nodded slowly, still caught up in her own thoughts but had a much clearer grasp on what had been weighing on the Jedi so heavily over the recent weeks. She could hardly imagine dealing with such knowledge alone.

'Was there anything specific?' she inquired carefully, wondering exactly what part she would have to play in the future events to come. If she were in them at all.

'No,' Lexa said despondently, wishing that there was at least some clarity to her visions that would reveal how Clarke were to be involved in such a dismal future. The terror that engulfed her mind for a split second upon waking did not bode well.

Clarke could have said so much more - the interpretation of the vision was incredibly vague and there were many possibilities in which she may play only a minor role, there was no time frame involved, so it could be that these events were not to evolve until many years had yet passed. She also suspected that there was more to Lexa's unease regarding the visions, as there also was to her concern over the Jedi's wellbeing in the matter.

The bleeping of Lexa's wrist device prevented any more discussion from taking place and the Jedi shook herself free from the moment and checked it briefly before rising to her feet, Clarke's hand slipping away from her leg as she did so.

'NOVA requires my attention back at the ship,' she explained, her composure slowly returning as the moment of solidarity passed, almost as if it hadn't occurred. 'I'll inform Quill of your progress.'

Clarke was somewhat taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere that had taken hold of the room, returning to a more professional and serious manner of communication.

'Uh, sure,' she managed to reply. After weeks of remaining at the bar, she had finally been informed that the important meeting heralding the arrival of the Republic spy would be taking place in less than a week, her mission was finally coming to an end. It had been a long and gruelling few months.

'Your shift begins shortly, I'll return in a few days to check on your progress,' Lexa said in conclusion, unsure of how to proceed now that she had allowed the blonde to see her in such a vulnerable state that very few before had even glimpsed.

She made for the doo but felt it rude to leave on such a serious note after confiding in the blonde so openly and unburdening her troubles onto the woman. This feeling of uncertainty was unusual for her, but she felt that Clarke deserved better than for her to pretend as if nothing had happened and paused as she opened the door.

'Thank you.'

The soft words barely reached Clarke's ears but she heard it all the same and nodded in response, at a loss of what to say as she watched the Jedi slip quietly out of the building.

Alone once more in the apartment, she collapsed back into the soft padding of the couch and let the wave of thoughts and feelings wash over her, there was a lot to consider. Lexa was not the only one left feeling hesitant after the encounter but Clarke couldn't ignore the burn in her chest that chastised her for not saying more.

There was no more time to concoct alternate words that could have been spoken as her next shift approached and she could not risk being late this close to the conclusion of her mission.

Within the week she would be able to pass along the Republic's message to their spy, report everything that she had learnt from her time behind enemy lines, and finally be free from their justice seeking grasp. The time couldn't come sooner.

Lexa returned to her ship, the journey seeming to fly by as her mind was overcome with everything that had just occurred. In one moment she berated herself for being so open with the blonde, for subjecting her to the knowledge of what was to come and the accompanying sense of being powerless in the face of such insight. The next moment she felt only relief to have shared the burden with someone who might understand and validate her unease regarding the situation, someone who might make more sense of it than her.

No overall conclusion was reached after the walk back to her ship, and it left Lexa with the impulse to return to the woman's apartment as soon as possible to resolve the issue but restrained the urge. Perhaps some time to consider the matter was all that was required.

She attempted to push the matter from her mind as she arrived back at the private docking station. There had been some suspicious activity in the past hour in close vicinity to her ship and NOVA had alerted her to the potential risk. It was one of many located on towering buildings dotted around the city, but the security was not of the highest standard and so it wasn't a surprise that someone had breached the turbo lift, or even used a grapple hook to reach the dizzying height.

Lexa ascended in the turbo lift and when the doors opened, she instantly saw the perpetrator skulking around her ship, circling its exterior to find a point of entry. Despite the docking bay's lack of security, her ship suffered no such downfall.

'Can I help you?'

The ragged human male swivelled in surprise, raising his blaster on reflex as he began to back away from the ship.

'I don't want any trouble, I was just-'

'You were just what?' the Jedi asked in a pleasant tone, reaching out with Force Grip to freeze the criminal in place as she advanced slowly. If her time with Clarke had been interrupted by this fool then she was going to make sure that it was a worthwhile distraction.

The man's eyes darted around in fear as he lost all control of his movements, no longer able to make an escape from the potentially dangerous situation.

Lexa concluded that this man was not about to submit without attempting to flee and so resorted to Force persuade, imbuing her power into the next words that were spoken.

'You will speak with honesty and answer all of my questions, don't try to run or fight.'

She relaxed the invisible restraint on the man as his eyes became almost glassy, the blaster lowered as if forgotten whilst he awaited the inquiry.

'Why are you here?'

'I heard a rumour that a Jedi had landed their ship here a few months ago and that it appeared abandoned. A decent profit an be made from such a fine ship so I took my chances and came to investigate.'

He sounded almost dreamy, his gaze not fixed on any particular location as the power held his will under Lexa's command.

The Jedi had no time for such petty thieves at that time and almost considered letting him go.

'Is stealing ships your only crime?'

'No,' he replied thoughtfully, swaying slightly on the spot. 'I do whatever I please. I murdered a Zabrak the other day, he was an ugly creature.'

Lexa already found the man to be abhorrent and this didn't help his cause.

'Why did you kill him?' she asked through gritted teeth, flexing her fingers in reflex as she regarded the criminal. There were many others like him within the city, and there was no justice that could reduce the impact of their actions on the innocent lives that resided there.

'He bumped into me at the bar and spilled my drink without so much as an apology,' the man said simply, nothing more to say in the way of a reason. That was all it had taken for him to commit such an atrocity. He was repulsive. It was probably not the first life he had taken and would most certainly not be the last.

A fleeting thought crossed her mind, one that she disregarded instantly, one that rocked her to even be subject to, that this man certainly did not deserve to keep his life after the atrocities that he had committed, the potentially numerous innocent lives that he had destroyed without thought of consequence.

The decision was made to bring him aboard the ship and contain him within one of the cells until the time came for him to face justice in the hands of the law, it was not the Jedi's place to decide on his punishment.

Lexa loaded the man onto the ship, leaving him in the cells to consider his actions until their time on this planet finally came to an end.

With the immediate threat taken care of, she sank into one of the chairs on the lower deck, and stared silently into the distance, allowing her thoughts to drift unhindered.

'How was our newest crew member?'

NOVAs bright voice broke through her haze some time later, returning her to the present. She blinked her eyes and looked over at the light blue droid who stood to attention next to the storage area.

'She's doing well NOVA, everything's going to plan.'

'And how are you?'

It seemed that the droid shared Clarke's same perceptive abilities and a fleeting smile crossed her face.

'I'm fine NOVA. Could you set up a direct line to Quill, I should update him on her progress.'

The obedient droid whirred in acknowledgement as Lexa drew in a deep breath.

In less than a week the blonde would have completed her mission with the Republic and perhaps then everything would settle down. It was wistful thinking but Lexa clung to the hope all the same. There was only one thing that she could think about, one person, but first she would see to it that the mission was completed successfully, everything else could be dealt with in its wake.

 ** **Thank you for reading the chapter and the continued feedback! I enjoy reading all of your comments! :D****

 ** **Let me know what you thought of this chapter, there are more on the way!****


End file.
